Behind Both Eyes
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: The past is something Neal has been fighting for hundreds of years. But as is often the case his past has caught up with him. Now he'll have to confront a part of his past that he thought he had left behind. Events will happen that will cause secrets to come to light and feelings that were long thought buried will be unearthed. Will the wreckage bring destruction or new hope? AU
1. Come Back

**Hey everyone, so this is my first attempt at a OUAT story. So there will be no Hook in this story, so if you like his character sorry, he didn't fit into the story. Also no Cora, so sorry again. Also many of you will call me on this but yes I did take dialog from the show, and I will confess to there being a few more dialog snatches in later chapters. Not original I know but they just fit so well with my story. **

**Also, read this chapter carefully because they is a glimpse of what Neal will be dealing with in this story so read carefully!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters and any of the quotes used directly from the show. But if I did Neal would have a moment to kick Hook's ass. **

**Title of Chapter is a poem by Victoria Perez titled "Come Back"**

After being tackled to the ground by Emma and brutally assaulted by her words Neal was initially reluctant to follow her. The anger she held towards him was well deserved and she would likely catch on to fact that she was being followed, but still, he continued to trail behind her. She had that kind of intuition due to growing up on the streets, being in foster care and taking part in criminal acts. Neal had a similar sense but somewhat different reason for developing them.

Though well aware that Rumplestiltskin or Mr. Gold as he went by now would likely be camped out in or in front of his apartment he couldn't let her go back to that..."man" alone, though there was no magic in New York he still knew how to cause pain for not keeping deals; whether it be mental or physical he made sure that that person suffered. He wouldn't run away and leave her to face the deal spinning fiend.

Keeping to the shadows he followed her back the way she had chased him, having to duck into a store or crowd a few times when she looked behind her, sensing that she was being followed.

He watched from a few buildings down as Emma entered his apartment building. When a few minutes had gone by he was still standing in the same spot, looking up at the window where his apartment was. He tried to get his feet to move but it was like his bones had turned to lead.

Fear was an emotion that Neal had grown accustomed to for many years. You could never feel entirely safe when you lived on the streets and stole for survival because if you didn't and you were reckless that could mean getting caught and put in the foster system to the very real possibility of jail time in his adult years.

But the underlying fear that "The Dark One" might find him also spurred him on to always be wary and look behind his shoulder to this day. Now it would appear that the day he had been fearing for the last few hundred years had come and he realistically only had two options: Runaway and be a coward like his father or face his fears and cross the street to confront the man who had abandoned him as a child. He wanted to do the noble thing, he really did but he was a thief, there was no escaping his past and even now when he had an actual boring job as a mailroom clerk some tendencies were hard to break, for instance: running at the first sign of trouble.

so who should he be? a hero or just a self-serving thief?

Either way someone was going to get hurt and that in itself made his decision. Though he was risking his new life here Emma stood to lose so much more, potentially her life and the thought of her getting hurt at the hands of that monster made his blood boil. That being decided Neal looked both ways and allowed a few cars and a delivery truck to pass before jogging across the street and entering his apartment building.

He took the stairs two at a time, silently cursing the fact that he had chosen an apartment on the fifth floor and the fact that there wasn't an elevator. Finally reaching his floor he continued at the same pace as on the stairs and only slowed down and stopped when he reached the door.

On the other side he could hear yelling, particularly that of a male that made his skin crawl. What motivated him to burst through the door was Emma's voice yelling right back. Grasping the knob he twisted the handle and barreled inside, interrupting the screaming match that had been going on.

Both turned to look at him in shock, the most stunned and elated one being Mr. Gold, as he was going by now.

"Bae, you came back for me" Gold breathed, a small hopeful smile on his face.

"No, I came to make sure you didn't hurt her. I've seen what you do to people who break deals" he made sure to keep a good distance between them, backing up some when Gold took a step forward.

"Bae please..." Neal shook his head.

"No, you can go" he rejected, never making complete eye contact with him, just by looking in his eyes would likely illicit the memory of his betrayal.

"I'm not going anywhere" Gold shook his head, hope still dominating his features.

"Get out of my apartment!" he erupted, getting more anxious the closer Gold got to him.

The room seemed to be closing in on him and he was having difficulties breathing.

"Mom! What's going on?" and suddenly the vice-like grip on his lungs loosened and the walls moved back to their original positions.

A young boy, not yet in his teens, entered the room and his mind replayed what the boy had just said.

"W-who's this?" he asked, though a weight was developing in his gut.

"My son" Emma answered, her confession like a punch to the heart.

"What?" he looked down at the kid again, the implications of this kid's very existence nearly blowing his mind.

"Is this Baelfire?" the boy asked, looking up at Neal curiously.

"I'm going to need you to wait in the other room until I come get you" she started to lead the young boy back to the other room but Neal needed to find out how old the boy was. The last time he had seen Emma was 11 years ago so unless Emma had had a kid a little before...no that didn't make sense, there could only be one possibility.

"H-how old are you?" he asked, staring after them.

"Don't answer him" Emma ordered.

"How old are you?!" Neal shouted, his emotions at a boiling point.

The boy spun out of Emma's hold and turned to face Neal, a curious yet slightly hysterical look in his eyes.

"11! Now, why is everyone yelling?" the boy demanded, looking at the three adults in the room for answers.

For a short moment Neal was silent before he looked over at Emma. "He's 11" he breathed, the accusation soft but there.

"Mom?" the boy looked at Emma, or rather his mother.

Emma sent him a pleading look, silently begging him not to probe deeper.

"Is this my son?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

"No, my dad was a fireman. H-he died. That's what you told me" he insisted, looking to his mom for confirmation but he didn't find any.

The longer Emma remained silent the more Neal knew it to be true.

"Is this...my son?" he asked, even though he knew it to be true he had to hear the words from her.

With watery eyes Emma approached the boy and bent down, placing her palms on his cheeks.

"Yes" her voice was soft and she tried to soften the blow by massaging the area below his eyes and a shaky smile. But it was futile.

Neal and the boy gasped at the same time. Shaking his head the boy turned away and escaped through the window onto the fire escape.

"Henry" Emma hurried after him. Neal made to follow but was stopped by Gold.

"Baelfire" he tried but Neal shook him off, not even the shock of discovering he had a son enough to make him be civil to the man, if anything it made him even more aggressive.

Having only been a father for about two minutes he already wanted to shield his son from all the evil in the world. Especially that of Rumplestiltskin.

"Get out" Neal ordered, taking a small step back.

"No, I'm not going anywhere" he shook his head.

"Get out of my apartment" Neal stated for the second time, but his words were broken and hollow. He really didn't want to talk or have anything to do with this man but he knew that simply telling him to leave wouldn't be enough.

"Please Bae. You came back to protect Emma, to show that she had honored her deal. But the deal was for her to get you talk to me, so if you want her deal to be completed you have to talk to me" he was using Neal's feelings for Emma against him and it infuriated him that it was working.

"You got three minutes but after that I want you gone" walking past the man Neal entered the other room and waited for Gold to limp in after him before speaking.

"Start talking" like in the other room Neal made sure to keep a safe distance between them.

"I know I've hurt you and I know that any words I say won't be nearly enough to mend the pain I've caused you but give me a chance. Regret is the worst pain to live with" Gold spoke, hope and sadness both present in his voice and features.

"Try abandonment" he countered, the anger he felt towards him still too strong to fully consider that Gold's words were truly from the heart.

"I can't take away the pain but I can take away the memories. Come back with us to Storybrooke. There's magic there! I can turn the clock back, make you 14 again" he tried.

Neal physically winced at the mention of magic.

"Magic is what tore us apart and here you are trying to fix things using **magic**. You claim that you want to change, that you want to make up for everything that you've done but I don't believe you, I can't. Two minutes" Neal declared, trying to maintain a cool mask of indifference but his mask was cracking.

Mr. Gold was having trouble forming words. He knew that their reunion wouldn't include a warm hug or tears of joy but he had hoped to at least be given a chance to redeem himself.

"Please Bae, give me a chance, a chance to fix all that I have broken. *Pause* You once loved me" he tried at the end, making an attempt to reach the young boy he abandoned all those years ago.

"You were once a good man" Neal softly replied, a small part of Gold's speech having reached the wounded child inside him.

"I can be again, if you just give me a chance" he repeated, managing to take a step forward without being stopped.

"I wish I could believe you, but all the trust I ever placed in you died that night you broke our deal. You think that your life was so horrible after you abandoned me? That portal brought me to a world without magic all right but it was also a world that was cold and harsh. I was alone in a world that I didn't understand, without a papa, without _you_ to keep me safe. But that wasn't all that I had to endure. For more years than you could imagine, every night before sleep I would see you, your hand over mine above that portal then you letting me go. That night continues to haunt my nightmares to this day. You really think you can make up for all that? Thirty seconds" a part of Neal wanted to believe that Gold could fix all that was wrong between them. The realistic side knew that that possibility was unlikely.

"I'm willing to try" Gold could feel that his window was closing.

"I'm not. I hid from you for a reason and that reason still stands. Times up" Neal began to walk away, looking away from the man whom he had once called "papa."

"Baelfire..." the desperation in his voice was almost enough to make Neal give him a few more seconds but his anger won out.

"No, I'm done. You had your chance to be a father and you blew it, now you have to live with the consequences" turning his back on him Neal walked back into the other room as Emma was climbing back inside.

"He wants to meet you" she informed him, her eyes a little bloodshot from tears.

"You weren't going to tell me about him" he accused, a trace of bitterness present in his voice.

Logically Neal knew that it wasn't entirely Emma's fault that he hadn't been informed that he was a father earlier, one being that she never thought she was going to see him again and even earlier in the alley and the bar because she was in shock and she could finally vent all the anger she had been keeping inside for the last decade.

"No I wasn't" she agreed, confidence strengthening her words.

"Well you don't get to decide that on your own anymore. He's my kid too" he stated, the conviction in his voice could not be argued with.

"Great, go talk to him" taking a calming breath Neal tried to walk past her but she blocked his path.

"Don't break his heart" she warned him, mamma bear coming out to protect her cub.

"Trust me, I'm not going to do to him what **he** did to me" he assured her, the longer he spent talking to her the more the anxiety built up in him.

"Or what you did to me?" she countered, a small glare dominating her features.

He couldn't help the scoff that escaped him. "I get it, we're both messed up. Let's try to avoid that with him, alright?" he heard her quiet return of "alright" as he slipped out the window to stand beside his son. Just those two words, "his son" caused his heart to flutter.

"So, your my dad. I'm Henry" the boy stated, his head resting on top of his crossed arms as he looked out at the bustling city of Manhattan.

Neal smiled, relieved and warm-hearted at his son's smile and absence of malice from his voice.

"It's nice to meet you Henry. Sorry it took so long" already there were regrets running rampant in his mind. He had missed hearing his first word, first steps, learning to ride a bike...so much, but he made a vow then and there that he was going to be in Henry's life, as long as he would have him.

"It's okay, you didn't know" Henry was a saint, not many kids and adults for that matter would be taking this nearly as well.

But in relation with what he said Neal couldn't help but think that he should have known, somehow, whether it be mystical or sheer biology, some part of him should have known that he had taken part in creating a life.

His smile took up most of his face as he reached over and rubbed Henry on the back then mirrored Henry's stance.

~Break~

Emma watched from inside as Henry and Neal talked. Soft smiles gracing their features as father and son got to know each other.

She could faintly hear their laughter over something Neal said and she couldn't help but envy Neal at that moment. He was essentially handed a clean slate, the chance to be someone his son could look up to without the boy personally witnessing his flaws from the past. Emma had been given that chance once: the night Henry had showed up at her apartment.

Henry's words had been like an ice pick to her heart. "Your just like her. Regina. She always lied to me too." She didn't want to be anything like the "Evil Queen" but yet her actions painted a different picture. At the time she had lied to Henry about his father because she was trying to shield him from the knowledge that his father was a thief, a bad guy. Not the kind of person she wanted around her son, but she was fooling herself.

She had loved Neal, trusted him and told him things about her time in foster care and the various other problems that had tormented her over the years, especially that of her parents abandoning her on the side of the road. That was something she rarely, if ever shared with another human being. It was all too clear that Neal was going to be in Henry's life and she would have to learn to put her feelings aside, no matter how hard that was going to be, if she wanted to earn her son's trust back. She had to concentrate on what Henry wanted and needed and Henry needed his father.

Watching the two interact she started to see the similarities between them. The simple qualities was the dark hair and eyes, which she suddenly connected to Mr. Gold as well and the thought brought a shiver down her spine. The more unique characteristics was Henry's taste for adventure. When she had been with Neal all those years ago everyday had been an adventure to him, a new day to discover something new about themselves. There was also their similar way of surprising her, whether it be with words or actions, she was always left stunned. Emma was starting to believe that Henry was close to if not entirely a mirror image of Neal when he was Henry's age.

Coming up beside her, his cane knocking against the hard floor. Mr. Gold glanced out the window, there was an unmistakable longing in his eyes.

"They seem to be getting along quite well." Gold noted, turning his head to look at her.

"Of course they are. Henry always wanted to know his father and from what I remember Neal always wanted to start a family" she silently added "with me" in her head then built up a wall when memories tried sprouting.

Gold silently analyzed her, making a list of everything that Emma was revealing with her body language alone then moving on to her words. At the end a conceivable conclusion came into being.

A knowing smile took over his features, "you still have feelings for my son, don't you Ms. Swan?" his smile widened when he saw that his words had had an effect on her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gold. Any feelings I may have had for Neal are long gone, all I care about now is doing what's best for Henry" she stated, continuing to watch father and son bond.

"If you want to do what's best for Henry let him get to know his father, spend time with him" Gold started, a plan forming in his mind.

"I'm already doing that" she reiterated, her arms crossed around her midsection.

"But what about when we go back to Storybrooke? Henry is a very resourceful boy. What's to stop him from getting on another plane and coming back here? Nothing, and no one. You need to convince Ba-Neal to come with us to Storybrooke, not for me, not for you but for Henry. Think about it Ms. Swan" he persuaded, watching her expression to gauge her reaction.

Emma was quiet as she considered his logic. She was bright enough to see that he wasn't entirely doing this for Henry but really to help himself. Furthermore she conceded that Neal coming to Storybrooke could be beneficial to Henry and though she loathed to admit it, it may be good for her as well.

"I'll see what I can do, but know that this isn't a deal and I'm not doing it for you" she wanted to make sure that he knew that. The deal between them had been completed. She now owed him nothing and she was hoping to keep it that way.

"I didn't expect you to, as you stated before this is for Henry" he assured her but the mischievous smile on his face made her wary. So in retrospect nothing had changed between them besides the earth shattering revelation that Mr. Gold was Neal's father and consequently Henry's grandfather.

~Break~

"What was it like growing up in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked, the book was only able to show him so much. Hearing it from someone who had actually lived there was almost like being there himself.

Neal didn't know how much he should tell his son, just the good, kid friendly bits or risk everything and risk giving the kid nightmares? Honestly there was only so much he felt comfortable discussing.

At one time, when he was younger, before his papa had become "The Dark One" he could remember being happy and ignorant of the evils that prowled the land. Not to mention the terrifying yet exhilarating experience that started when he was thirteen. He remembered playing in the fields with his best friend Moraine, watching his papa spin wool and patiently teach him the craft.

He had been only ten when his mother had abandoned them, Milah her name was. But his papa did his best to fulfill the role of both father and mother and Neal could only remember looking up to his father as a role model, looking past the fact that everyone saw his papa as the crippled-coward of the small village. It was when his papa had received the dark powers of "The Dark One" that he began to see the slow disintegration of his beloved papa and started to see the all consuming darkness of a manipulative, sadistic monster.

Coming out of his mournful musings he thought about what he was going to say. He decided that the best action to take was to be as honest as he possibly could.

"There's quite a lot of bad memories that I can recall, things that I feel aren't appropriate to talk about just yet. As for the good memories, I remember there was this endless field of wildflowers that I used to play in with my best friend Moraine. She was the only one who saw past me being the son of a coward. There was also the woods that had this small creek running through it and we used to go on all these "adventures", slaying dragons, fighting ogres *chuckles*, rescuing princesses. *He shakes his head* it's ironic that only a few years later that the Ogre Wars started and she was taken away to fight. When she came back she was different, more cold and distant" he was quiet for a moment, wondering if she had had a good life after his departure.

Henry, noticing the painful faraway look in his eyes decided to change the subject.

"How long have you lived here?" Neal was grateful for the change of subject and proceeded to tell him all about his arrival in Manhattan which then led into the best tourist spots in the city.

After about an hour, when the wind began to nip at their skin, the pair crawled back inside the warm apartment and Neal closed the window, keeping out the chill from outside.

Having told Henry that he would take him into the city to see some of the sights, if his mother consented of course, the boy was getting his camera leaving Neal to deal with Emma and Gold in the background.

"So I kind of told Henry that I would take him to see some of the sights, would that be okay?" he asked, trying to be as cooperative with Emma as possible seeing as they would likely be seeing more of each other.

"No that's-that's fine, it will give you guys some more time to get to know each other and I can call the airport to confirm our trip back to Maine" he hadn't missed the look she had shared with Gold, making him wary that another deal was in the works.

"You're going back?" he questioned, though he hadn't been expecting them to stay forever he certainly hadn't expected them to jump on the first plane back.

"Yeah, to Storybrooke, our home...you can come with us if you want? I'm sure Henry would love to have you nearby so that you can see each other more often" he could see that she was having difficulties getting the words out making him even more suspicious of a deal.

Henry chose that moment to come back into the front room with his camera.

"I'm ready to go" he announced, walking over to Neal and looking up at him excitedly.

Neal met Emma's eyes, "do you want to come with us? Maybe get something to eat?" he invited but he knew from the look in her eyes that she was going to decline.

"Thanks but this is your time to bond. How about we meet back up here in three hours? That should give you guys enough time to see some of the sights and get something to eat" she was trying to give them some space but she also knew that Henry would have more fun without her, as much as that hurt.

"Okay, if you're sure. C'mon Henry, I know this great pizza place that's just down the street. You do like pizza right?" he didn't want to make any assumptions.

"I love pizza!" Henry happily stated, leading him to the door.

Neal chuckled at his excitement, "just a sec. bud, we'll leave in a minute" walking back over to Emma he took his phone out.

"How about we exchange numbers so that we can call each other in case something comes up?" he had his answer when she took her phone out and read off her numbers then giving her his. When numbers had been exchanged Neal led Henry out of the apartment, though was extremely cautious about leaving Emma with Gold.

As soon as the door was closed Neal tried to put his fears behind him and have some quality time with his newly discovered son.

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter. Don't worry it gets a lot more exciting, I promise, as a lot of stories go there are going to be the droll chapters but it was essential that this be the first chapter to set up what is going on. **

**Please review because reviews make me update faster!**


	2. A Past is Not Just a Memory

**I'm so excited that people have really seemed to enjoy this story, and none of the action has even begun yet, which is a really good sign. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and are following this story. Hopefully this chapter continues to hold your interest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, its characters or any of the dialogue. But if I did, Neal this time would shove Hook to the side and pull Emma into a breath stealing kiss. (Fangirl in me screams in delight)**

Neal had spent a good chunk of the day showing Henry the highlights of Manhattan and telling him even more stories of growing up in the Enchanted Forest. Henry told him about the book of fairy tales that Mary Margaret, who was really Snow White and his grandmother had given him along with the adventures he had had in Storybrooke.

From some of the descriptions Henry had depicted, particularly that of being trapped in a mine that was collapsing and eating a poisoned apple turnover, Neal found himself holding his breath in fright. He was eternally grateful that Henry had survived.

After grabbing a slice of pizza from what Neal considered one of the greatest pizza shops in the city Henry had asked if they could go to a museum. Looking at his watch Neal saw that they still had a little over two hours so he led him to the nearest subway station and were set for the American Museum of Natural History. After buying tickets they boarded the freight train and managed to find seats, he purposely let Henry take the spot next to the window, not wanting him to be easy pickings for a pickpocket.

When the train started moving Henry excitedly watched the station whiz by into the dark tunnels. Neal smiled at his excitement. It was hard to think that he had missed eleven years of this.

~Break~

Finally arriving at the museum Neal led an animated Henry up the steps and they proceeded to see all the exhibits in the museum. They're trek stopped when they came to the wolf exhibit.

The two stuffed wolves were displayed in front of a representation of Gunflint Lake Minnesota with the Northern Lights (aurora borealis) glimmering in the background.

Seeing the stuffed wolves made a part of him feel sad and a little whimsical. He could see that Henry was particularly enthralled with this exhibit and took a step closer to get a better look. Lifting the camera up from the strap around his neck he took a few pictures of the wolves and exhibit as a whole.

"You like wolves huh?" Neal asked, his hands in his pockets as he watched his son.

"I think they're the best. From what I've read on them the bond between a pack of wolves is incredibly close to that of a human family and every member is greatly cared for. I did a project on them for school once" he added, still focused on the exhibit.

A warm feeling settled in Neal's heart at Henry's words. It was all too obvious that one of the reasons Henry loved the wolves so much was because he longed to have that same kind of relationship with his parents and Neal was going to try to make that dream as much of a reality as possible.

"Wolves are one of my favorite mammals too" Neal supplied.

Looking down at his phone he saw that it was nearing two. They had been there for close to two hours meaning that Emma would be expecting them back soon. Not wanting to have to take him back what felt like to be too soon Neal stepped forward and put his hands on Henry's shoulders.

"I'm glad you're having fun Henry but your mom will be wondering where we are soon so it's time to get going" he hated the dejected look Henry displayed as he reluctantly walked away from the exhibit.

Not wanting him to feel this sad Neal told him that they had enough time for one last stop before leaving. Giving him a curious look Henry let Neal lead him down a flight of stairs and his curiosity turned to glee when he was led inside the gift shop.

"Go ahead and pick something out, think of it as a belated birthday present" he didn't want nor intend to be one of those parents that tried to buy their children's love but he wanted to make up for some of the birthdays and Christmas' he had missed.

Looking around at the small store Henry didn't know where to start. He may only be eleven but he knew that he shouldn't go overboard on the price because he didn't want his dad to have to worry about the cost. His quest stopped when he saw a small crate of stuffed animals beside a case of figurines, but what caught his attention in particular was a stuffed gray wolf.

Walking over to the crate he picked up the stuffed toy and examined it closer. The faux fur was soft to the touch and the fine detail that had gone into the design of its face was amazing considering that it was about the size of a medium sized teddy bear. He flipped over the price tag and saw that it was $25.

Henry was about to put the toy back but Neal had come up behind him and saw him admiring the toy.

"Did you find something?" Neal asked, having noticed the longing he was broadcasting.

"Yeah, but it's $25. I can find something else" Henry said, not wanting to pressure his dad.

Eyeing the toy and the way Henry held it Neal knew how much it would mean to the kid so he caved.

"Nonsense, I told you to find something for a belated birthday present and if this is what you want we'll get it" at the smile on the kid's face he had his answer.

"You really don't have to though..." Henry insisted, still feeling a little guilty.

"Tell you what, you can repay me by giving me a guided tour of some of your favorite spots in Storybrooke" he bargained, his decision to go with them to Storybrooke decided long ago.

A blinding smile lit up Henry's face and Neal couldn't help smiling in return.

"You're coming with us? This is so great I can show you the castle and the woods and-"stopping himself Neal was pleasantly surprised when Henry hugged him around his midsection.

"Thank you!" he murmured into Neal's coat.

Neal affection ally ruffled Henry's hair, the paternal instincts coming into full maturity and in that moment he understood why so many parents say that a hug from their child is one of the most sacred experiences on this earth.

Coming out of his shock from the unexpected hug he returned the embrace and relished in the idea of the possible affection from his son like this in the future. When Henry pulled away Neal was reluctant to let him but he didn't want to make things awkward.

"We'd better ring this up and head back to my apartment" leading Henry to the register the young lady behind the counter smiled and rung up the toy. Once the transaction was completed they left the museum and headed for the subway.

~Break~

When they arrived back at the apartment Emma and Gold were waiting for them. Neal watched as Emma smiled at Henry and tried to engage him in a conversation. He was disheartened that Henry gave a muttered reply of "it was fun" before hurrying off into the next room. He may have to talk to the kid if this cold shoulder attitude continued. It was understandable to be angry for a little while so he would let him vent a little and if it seemed like it had been going on for too long then he would step in.

Emma tried to hide the hurt of being brushed off by her son but it was too late, Neal and even Gold had witnessed her despair.

"Did you guys have fun?" she directed her previous question at Neal, wanting an actual substantial answer.

"Yeah, I think so. Took him to get a slice of pizza, looked at some window displays then took the subway to the American Museum of Natural History and bought him a belated birthday present. I also learned that one of his favorite animals is the wolf" Neal was pretty proud of himself, feeling that he was doing a pretty decent job at being a dad so far.

"That's great! I'm glad you two are hitting it off" she was genuinely happy that a good father-son relationship was forming but she couldn't help but fear that the closer Henry got to Neal the further he would pull away from her.

She was beginning to feel a similar pain that Regina must be going through. Henry came back into the room with a notepad and pen.

"I'm going to make a list of all the places I've got to show you when we get back to Storybrooke" he said as he sat down on the old couch and started writing. Emma quickly analyzed Henry's words and turned to Neal, a question burning on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't find the right words.

Neal decided to take pity on her. "I've decided to go with you guys. I have about 3 weeks of vacation saved up and I think now's the perfect time to use some of it" he was actually looking forward to the change of scenery.

Emma smiled, though some of it was forced. She didn't know how she felt about Neal coming with them, before, when it had only been a possibility the idea had been enough to make her anxious but now that it was actually happening her stomach was doing somersaults and the space in her head was being filled with trepidation.

"Well I've booked our flight, it's flight 2089 and boarding time is in two hours so that should give you enough time to get your ticket confirmed along with packing a bag" she was all businesses now, trying to forge ahead of her hurt feelings.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that" getting his phone out he walked into the other room to get a bag together.

While Neal was in the other room Gold limped over to Emma, a smug smile on his face.

"I see things are beginning to look up Ms. Swan" he remarked, then he walked over to the window to look out at the city.

Emma had no reply for that and instead looked over at Henry as he wrote out his list. He looked so happy, obviously enjoying getting to know his father, a drastic change from earlier when she had revealed the truth about his dad, exposing her lies and putting herself on a pedestal to be judged for her actions by the juror who could hurt her the most. She prayed she was doing the right thing.

~Break~

Neal had just gotten off the phone with his boss, successfully acquiring two weeks off and he was now on his laptop completing an online flight confirmation. As he was making the transaction he couldn't help but reflect on the wonderful, mind boggling events that had taken place in just the last couple of hours.

He was still having trouble comprehending the biological fact that he was a father and was responsible for another life. There was also the matter that he was going to be boarding a plane with his newly discovered son, ex-partner in crime/girlfriend and the man who had chosen power over his own flesh and blood son.

Finishing the online registration Neal closed his laptop and got started on packing a bag. It was while he was packing that he saw Henry's stuffed wolf resting on the boy's knapsack. Seeing the wolf exhibit in the museum had brought up a lot of memories that he had been trying to permanently lock away, the emotions they invoked in him almost enough to make him immobile but if what Gold had said was true and magic was in Storybrooke then those memories were in danger of reviving themselves in the present.

On the likely hood that his past did come back to haunt him he took a break from packing and walked over to the far right corner of the room and got down on his hands and knees. Taking a breath he felt around the floorboards until he found the engraved edge and lifted the small board up to reveal the illusively bare innards of the floor.

The presence of Rumpelstiltskin in his apartment made him paranoid that the man would walk in here and see what he was doing so he went as quickly as he could to snatch the concealed package and pressed the board back into place and got up from the floor.

It had been a while since he had looked at the box in his hands, three years to be exact (the day he had moved into the apartment), it was powdered with dust and at first was icy to the touch. Bringing the small box over to his fold out bed he sat down, the box finding a spot in his lap.

His fingers were itching to open the box but he held himself back. Now wasn't the time. Quickly stuffing the box in his bag he set to work on packing a few last articles of clothing before zipping the bag up.

Having finished packing Neal walked back out into the front of the room and sat down beside Henry who was still working on his list. From the length of the list he was sure he was going to have a very good idea of the layout of Storybrooke.

~Break~

An hour and a half later they had arrived at the airport. Traffic had been horrible, as it usually was in New York and they had been stuck behind a tour bus for a good twenty minutes. It was pure luck that they had made it in time.

As with all airports before boarding the plane the passengers had to go through the metal detector and have the items on them scanned. Normally this was just a regular occurrence and nothing more than a nuisance, but for Rumpeltstiltskin this was like playing with incurable poison.

The first time he had had to take the old shawl off it had felt like his mind was being pulled at by an invisible force, its nails raking at the soft flesh and vibrating with adrenaline.

When it was his turn he placed his cane and other menial things on the moving shelf then braced himself and pulled off the shawl, as soon as he did the uncomfortable pulling started up again. Moving through the detector quickly he was relieved the infernal contraption didn't go off and hurriedly wrapped the shawl back around his neck and the uncomfortable sensation faded away.

Picking up his meager other possessions and his cane Gold walked to the flight attendant and handed her his ticket. Soon they were all on the plane and a little after that were in the air.

~Break~

They had been in the air for about a half hour now and Neal was seated as comfortably as he could be in coach next to a woman who smelled like she bathed in cheap booze with a topping of cigarette ash. She had tried to engage him in small talk but after a few muttered replies she thankfully gave up.

Neal turned to look out the window and watched the clouds billow by. It had been a while since he had flown and with the way things were going he would be more than glad if he didn't have to get on a plane for another decade.

He remembered the first time he had ever flown in a plane.

_Flashback_

_The moment he entered the plane claustrophobia began to set in, his palms became clammy and his breathing and heart rate went up a notch. _

_Quickly locating his seat he sat down and tried to slow his heart rate, not wanting to spend his entire flight having a panic attack._

_The seat next to him was suddenly taken and he chanced a quick glance at the person now seated beside him and that it was a woman, not much older than him by the looks of it. _

_A few minutes went by where neither spoke; the air between them filled with Neal's shaky inhales and exhales. _

_"Don't like flying huh?" she suddenly asked, having noticed his anxiety._

_"First time on a plane and so far no" he returned, turning his head to meet hers. _

_She smiled kindly, "just relax. You know airplanes are actually one of the safest modes of travel and also the quickest" she assured him, but Neal still had his doubts. _

_"That's good to know but I prefer being on the ground, not too far to drop" he looked out the window and watched as the last of the luggage was loaded into the cargo bay._

_"What I used to do when I was afraid of flying was first off, closing the blind" she reached across him and pulled the blind down "then turned on the fan here, lay my head back, close my eyes and listen to some music or picture myself somewhere peaceful" she coached, watching as he did as she suggested. _

_"Take deep breaths in and out, that's it and just relax" Neal was actually starting to feel a little calmer, his heart was wasn't painfully rapping in his chest and his lungs were no longer on fire._

_He didn't even realize that the plane was in the air until a loud sound startled him and he looked towards the source. A man had been trying to get something from the overhead compartment and had accidentally dropped someone's luggage._

_"I think you fell asleep there, we've been in the air for about fifteen minutes now. I'm Theresa by the way" she introduced herself._

_"Neal" he returned, laughing a little at the handshake she offered. _

_"Thanks by the way, for helping me" he added._

_She smiled, "no problem. No one should have to fly anxious." _

_After the flight had ended they both stopped at the airport bar and got a few drinks. Nothing came of it but they had fun getting to know each other before parting ways._

_End Flashback_

That had been the first and last time Neal had flown, having decided to make a start in Manhattan.

For a few moments Neal wondered how his-how Gold had fared his first airplane trip, then bounced away from that topic and on to another: the scarf around Gold's neck.

The first time he had laid eyes on the cloth he had thought nothing of it but the more he thought on it he realized that it was his old shawl from when he was younger, when he still had hope that his true papa would return to him.

Neal had desperately searched his mind to come up for a reason as to why he was wearing it; sentimental reasons perhaps? Or to maybe trigger a time of happiness in Neal's mind when they had been together and the "Dark One's" powers hadn't poisoned him yet. But Neal doubted those two after he saw Gold almost stagger after taking the shawl off at the security check point then quickly put it back on afterwards.

It was enchanted somehow, but for what reason he didn't know. He was going to press the issue at some point and wasn't going to stop until he got an answer he liked.

Rumpelstiltskin/ "The Dark One" and magic were an explosive, devastating war waiting to happen and he wanted Henry and Emma as far away from the catastrophe as possible.

~Break~

When the flight landed and their meager amount of luggage had been collected they located Gold's car in the airport parking lot and were on their way to Storybrooke.

Initially Neal hadn't wanted to ride in the same car as Gold but after a pleading look from Emma and a quiet explanation that the town had been cloaked so no outsiders could enter the town Neal gave in. In order to distract himself Neal got in the backseat with Henry and busied himself with asking him what they're first stop in their tour would be.

Of course Henry eagerly obliged and went into great detail about the small town. He chuckled at Henry's excitement as he described his "castle." The whole time though he could feel someone watching him, the uncomfortable feeling he got had led him to believe that it was Gold; he looked up at one point and made eye contact with the man and after only a few seconds he looked back at the road, ashamed at having been caught.

It was during this time that Neal sensed another pair of eyes but the feeling he felt was more pleasant but also a bit wary, like he knew that it had been Gold before he knew that it was now Emma.

Looking at her he gave a small smile, Henry continuing to talk in the background. For just a brief moment she smiled back and Neal's heart skipped a beat.

It had been so long, too long, since he had last seen that smile and it was a huge shock to his system . That smile brought back so many memories, mainly good, about their time together. But he had screwed it all up by listening to Pinocchio. He may have done what was for the best, stepping aside so that she could break the curse, but in doing so he had drastically damaged Emma's already miniscule trust in people and that was something he hoped to mend.

Soon though she likely remembered how he had broken her heart and looked away, her eyes now concentrating on the dashboard.

hopefully she would let him in enough so that he could start rebuilding her trust in himself and others.

"We're almost there" Henry announced, catching Neal's attention.

Looking out the windshield Neal saw the approaching sign and a faint line of orange.

The tension in the air went noticeably up the closer the sign came. Neal was startled by the prickling sensation that traveled under his skin and the moment they crossed the line the prickling turned to almost stinging and he couldn't hold in the sharp intake of breath that escaped him.

His reaction hadn't gone unnoticed; Emma and Gold were shooting him worried glances.

"I'm fine. Just a little chill is all" he made a show of zipping up his jacket and rubbing his hands together.

He wasn't fine though, far from it, because crossing the line hadn't only taken him away from a place without magic but it also switched on a part of him that had been dormant for years, centuries even.

Unbeknownst to the town ahead another familiar magic was coming.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. And you can expect a witty little if I did own OUAT in every chapter so there's a fun little treat for you. What will I come up with next?**


	3. Fighting A Losing Present

**Thank you all for you continued support. I'm ecstatic that you all are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last two and continue to want to read more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, its characters or any of the dialogue. But if I did Neal would have fought harder for Emma at the end of the mid-winter finale. C'mon Neal, don't let Hook snag Emma away from you!**

Gold pulled up in front of Emma and Snow's loft and parked the car.

Emma was the first to get out of the car and the others soon followed. Neal looked around the town square and noticed all the mom and pop stores that were run and owned by fairytale characters and could physically sense the small town atmosphere.

Neal's dormant senses were steadily growing stronger, the most obvious at the moment was his sense of smell. The town was almost coated in the tangy and strange mixture of bitterness that magic produced , along with the natural smell of nature that surrounded the town almost like a cradle that managed to ground him somewhat. There was also the inescapable odor of gasoline that came with a modernized civilization and finally the unique fragrances of the people/creatures that inhabited Storybrooke.

But there was one scent that stood out from the rest, one that was familiar yet foreign.

He had unknowingly started to follow the scent and was just about to the other side of the road when Emma called his name and he paused.

"The apartment is over here Neal, where we parked" she called from beside the car, puzzled by the almost trance-like state he had been in.

Neal looked one last time where the scent seemed to lead then turned around and walked back to the others, where he saw another woman with short black hair who looked to be about Emma's age and a man with dirty blond hair who was close to Neal's age.

"Neal this is Mary Margaret and David...my parents" he noticed the proud look Mary Margaret and David shared at the title.

Neal was stunned that the two people standing before him were Emma's parents because for one they were so young! Though he was aware that the curse not only transported a great number of people from the Enchanted Forest he had almost forgotten that it also "stopped time", in a manner of speaking, meaning no one aged.

"It's nice to meet you" he offered his hand to David but was met with distrustful/protective eyes. His hands remained at his sides. Neal was about to lower his hand but watched as Mary Margaret elbowed David in the side and gave him a stern look.

Reluctantly David shook his hand, "likewise" he gruffly replied, making his stance on his feelings towards Neal clear.

Mary Margaret gave her husband another disapproving look for his manners then stepped forward to embrace Neal in a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neal. Why don't we go inside and you can tell us more about yourself" the invitation was opened to everyone, even Mr. Gold, though he declined.

"Thank you for the offer but I must be getting back to my shop" Gold knew that the offer had only been extended to him because he had been standing there and she may be under the impression that Neal wanted to be near him but that couldn't be further from the truth.

"If you're sure" she insisted, though it was quite obvious that even the kind Snow White didn't want him in her loft.

"Yes quite, I have to check on Belle and such" nodding in farewell he waited until Neal had gotten his bag out of the trunk before getting in and driving off.

After an awkward moment of silence the group traveled inside the building and went up to the cozy loft.

~Break~

Parking his car in front of his shop Gold remained in the car, the engine still purring. Hands went limp and collapsed onto his lap. The air around him filled with the gaseous clouds of regret and emotional suffering.

Rumpelstiltskin was not a man known for being a caring individual, apart from Belle he rarely showed this side, but when he did allow his emotions to bleed through the effects could be disastrous.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, before Baelfire had been lost to him, he had been blinded to his need to keep Bae safe and happy and as a result he had hurt and killed a good amount of people. His actions had been wrong though, all Bae had wanted was his papa back, the cowardly spinner and village outcast.

Bae-Neal had said so himself, magic had torn them apart, and he hated himself for suggesting using magic to "fix" everything but he didn't know how else to heal every wound he had caused his son but he was going to try. He couldn't live the rest of his days knowing that his son hated him. He was not going to be like his father, not again. The cycle ended now.

Gathering mental strength Gold got out of his car and leaned against the seat as he reached across the driver's seat to get his cane then closed the door and walked into his shop.

The bell above the door jingled as he entered. The sound alerted the only occupant of the shop and when Belle emerged from the backroom Gold's complexion brightened slightly.

Upon seeing him a bright smile lit up her beautiful face and she hurried to embrace him in a hug, planting a loving kiss on his lips. Gold returned the hug but Belle could tell by the limpness of the hug alone that something was wrong and when she pulled away to look at him fully her suspicions were confirmed.

"Rumple what's wrong? What's happened?" had he not been able to find his son?

Gold tried smiling to calm her but was unsuccessful; she knew him too well.

"I found him sweet heart, I found Bae" he informed her.

The news confused Belle. Shouldn't he be happy then? Unless something had happened.

"What happened? And don't keep anything from me" she ordered, wanting to do whatever she could to help him.

Gold was reluctant to answer her but when she placed her hands on his cheeks and wouldn't let him look away he came clean.

"He hates me. My son hates me and I have no idea how to even begin to fix the damage I've done and without magic!" he confessed, his eyes tearing up and voice cracking with emotion.

He hated how weak he was being, especially in front of Belle, along with his admittance of relying heavily on magic.

Her heart breaking for the man whom she deeply cared for so she brought him back into a comforting hug.

"We'll figure something out, no matter how long it takes we'll find a way to fix your relationship with your son" she assured him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

Gold clung to her comforting words and actions, desperately praying that she was right.

~Break~

After an uncomfortable chat over coffee, and hot chocolate with cinnamon for Henry Neal was getting ready to head out when he was stopped by Emma who wanted to talk to him in private.

Having a feeling that this was going to take longer than a few seconds Neal followed Emma out of the apartment and out onto the stairwell where he set his bag down.

A moment of silence passed before Emma spoke, "look Neal, I'm glad that you and Henry are getting to know each other and that you came here to bond more but we need to talk about how this is going to work" she started, crossing her arms she kept a noticeable distance between them.

"Emma, all I care about is being able to spend more than just a few minutes with him" he pleaded, not knowing which way Emma was going to go.

Emma could see and feel the sincerity in his words but she was still cautious, her past with him a clear bias. She didn't want Henry to get hurt ('anymore than he already was' her mind supplied).

"I understand that and of course you can see him for longer than a few minutes but there have to be rules. With the way things are right now with Regina and the flimsy arrangement with Henry we can't be too careful" she explained, having told him earlier about Regina, Henry's adoptive mother, and the unusual custody of Henry.

"Do you think she might try to take him?" from what he had heard of the woman it wasn't below her, considering her past as "The Evil Queen" and the fact that she had taken Henry before.

"I don't know, part of me doesn't want to for the sake of Henry because I know that she truly does love him but I've seen what she's capable of and I don't want anything to happen to him" she confessed.

Much like the woman herself, Regina was a mystery that couldn't be put into one category without a dozen others popping up.

"What do you want to do?" he tentatively asked, knowing that he would go along with her requests (most likely).

"Just...when you have him be sure to have your phone on you, charged, and to call me if you're going to be late. Don't keep him out past 10, always tell me where you're going in case I can't get a hold of you and if Henry does happen to see or want to see Regina while he's with you he can just don't let him out of your sight" she saw the smirk on Neal's face and became annoyed.

"What?" she asked defensively.

The smirk on Neal's face remained as he replied, "nothing, it's just that you're doing a great job with Henry. I always knew you'd make a great mother" his voice was low and heart-felt.

Emma could feel her cheeks warming at the compliment and she turned away when she caught him chuckling in response to her furious blushing. Damn it! She couldn't let him get to her like this! She was still angry with him and she did not plan on letting herself get close to him again. Her heart though was trying to rebel.

When his chuckles died down Neal opened his mouth and in all seriousness answered, "don't worry, I'll take care of him and do better than my best to follow your requests" he was going to doing everything he could to insure that both Henry and Emma were happy and taken care of.

When Emma felt that her cheeks were no longer burning she turned back around and met Neal's stare.

She swallowed, "I know you will. How about I give you a ride to Granny's Bed n' Breakfast?" she volunteered, building her walls back up.

"Yeah, thanks" picking up his bag he followed her down the stairs and out of the building and over to a familiar yellow bug parked near the curb.

His steps slowed down as they approached the bug and watched as she got the keys out. She noticed him staring and stopped what she was doing. It didn't take a genius to know that Neal recognized the car and was undoubtedly going down memory lane.

"You kept it" he observed, finally moving and standing beside Emma as she unlocked the passenger door.

"Yeah, I did. Needed something to get around in" she hadn't meant for that to come out as cold as it did but she was trying to distance herself as much as possible from him.

Neal managed to hide the hurt her words caused him but from the brief regret that filled Emma's eyes he knew that she had regretted the coldness to her words but there was no way to take them back and even if she could he wasn't sure she would change the intent behind her words: that she was still angry with him and the car was just a car.

That was a clear end to that discussion and Neal wisely kept his mouth shut as he opened his door and climbed into the small car.

The drive was spent in silence right up to parking in front of the B&B. With the car in idle Neal unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to get out, grabbing his bag from the backseat.

After closing the door he leaned down to look through the partially open window at Emma. Feeling his stare Emma barely had the strength to not look at him but managed to restrain herself as he spoke.

"Thanks for the ride, tell Henry I'll pick him up tomorrow at noon for part 1 of the tour" he said.

Nodding in acknowledgement, she waited until Neal was no longer resting his body on the car then drove off.

Instinctively he knew that he was going to have to get used to the awkwardness between them, hopefully just for the time being, and would eventually get better.

Picking up his bag Neal turned and walked the path to the cozy looking B&B. The closer he got to the door the stronger the smell of apple pie and vanilla got but he found that he didn't mind the intrusion. The fragrance painted him a portrait of a warm-loving household during the holidays; an experience that he could only relate to the times before his papa was taken from him. He had been more than content with what they had, that was no question but a part of him had still yearned the celebrations he saw other families having. But beneath that scent was also that foreign yet familiar scent he had caught earlier.

Curiosity peaked even more he pushed the door open a bell jingled overhead and a young woman behind the counter perked up at the sign of a visitor. Smiling he walked up to the check-in counter, setting his bag down.

There was definite curiosity and caution in her eyes, voice and even scent as she greeted him. Neal was aware that outsiders were extremely rare and in recent times could now be even dangerous so he did his best to squash her fears.

"Can I help you?" she eyed him up and down, not recognizing him from around town.

" Hi, there's no reason to be alarmed. I know about the curse. In this world I go by Neal Cassidy, but in the Enchanted Forest my name was Baelfire" he held off on saying who his father was, knowing without having to be told that people in Storybrooke both feared and hated the man so it probably wasn't wise to tell people that he was Rumpeltstiltskin's son.

Her scent noticeably changed from fear back to caution, which was a good sign.

But with all curiosity brings questions and in turn danger.

"If you're from the Enchanted Forest why do you need a room? If you don't mind my asking?" she was playing the curious part to perfection and Neal sensed the approaching danger so he would have to tread lightly.

"No, it's okay. You see back in our land I fell through a portal and was transported to this world. I just recently found out the curse had been broken here. But the main reason that I'm here is to get to know my son better. You probably know his mother, Emma Swan?" recognition popped in her eyes and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oh my god! Your Henry's father?! How is that even possible?" and here was the danger.

"That is a long story, but the short version is that during my time in this world Emma and I connected but due to circumstances we got separated for a good 11 years and here we are now" he was hoping that she would get the hint that he really didn't want to talk about this anymore, which thankfully she did.

"How long will you be staying?" she asked, changing from a curious girl to a diligent worker.

~Short Break~

After checking in Neal followed the woman, whose named he learned was Isabelle, up the stairs to his room.

"Here we are. There are fresh linens in the closet, one bathroom and a telephone. If you need anything just dial 1. Have a good night" she parted and closed the door behind her as she left.

Listening until her footsteps faded he then set his bag down on the bed and got out the small box that contained two of his most valuable possessions.

He looked around the room for a good place to hide it but was coming up empty. Leaving the box out in the open was not an option and he couldn't keep it on him, no there had to be a better place.

Walking around he continued to survey the room. As he walked over the floorboards near the bed he paused when the wood creaked beneath his feet. Rocking back and forth on his left heel, the wood continuing to creak, he looked down and crouched, fingering the aging spot on the floorboard.

Setting the box down he felt around the edges for the most weakened spot and when he found it dug his nails in and with one heave pried a small part of the floorboard up. Reaching down he tested the depth and when he was satisfied that it would do he picked the box back up and set it down in the opening then placed the board back down and pressed it into place. Standing up he turned to the bed and went about unpacking.

As he was unpacking his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since the plane ride. Remembering seeing a diner while entering the town Neal left his room and walked down the stairs to get directions.

Isabelle looked up from her book at his approach. "Hey Isabelle, can you tell me how to get to Granny's Diner from here?" he asked, figuring she would know.

"Of course, you just go down the street, turn right, go past...you know what, why don't I just show you? I'm feeling kind of hungry myself" taking her coat off the wooden coat hanger she walked out from behind the counter and led Neal outside.

While they walked she engaged him in conversation, asking about Manhattan, what he did for a living etc.. Neal answered all her questions, enjoying the casual atmosphere and fresh air. He watched as the residents of Storybrooke went about their day, running shops, walking dogs, serving customers and various other activities that made up a small town.

In the distance Neal could see the diner approaching and with it the scent that had been teasing him. Unbeknownst to him his pace had increased, leaving Isabelle in the dust and was soon entering the diner. The theme reminiscent of a fifties diner.

The strong smell of grease, coffee and baking bread was not enough to overpower the mysterious scent that had drawn him in. Walking up to a stool he sat down and looked around at the other patrons who were giving him odd looks and whispering amongst themselves.

Beside him the door opened again and Isabelle walked in, looking around she spotted him and took a stool opposite him.

"Your pretty fast" she noted as she waved at one of her friends.

"Sorry about that, guess I was hungrier than I thought" he lied, continuing to look around the intimate diner.

With his attention elsewhere he was caught off guard when the scent he had been pondering over came in full force; the scent was followed by a small gasp. Following the sound he turned and was face to face with a tall brunette, red highlights in her hair and on her nametag was the name Ruby.

Both were silent, the shock overwhelming their ability to speak. Isabelle though was oblivious to the sudden tension and tried to talk to Ruby but was met with silence.

"Ruby?" she questioned, looking between the two, confused on what was going on.

Ruby snapped herself out of it and tried to go about her job by taking out her notepad and a pen.

"What can I get you?" she asked, looking at Isabelle.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, side order of fries and a coke" she answered, biting her tongue from inquiring about what had just happened.

Turning she refocused her attention back to the new man. "And you?" her heart was pounding in her chest, her hand shaking slightly as it hovered over the paper.

"Same" he answered, doing his best to stop staring at her.

Writing the order down she ripped the paper out and attached it to the order area and quickly walked off, ignoring a man who was raising his cup to signal a refill.

There was a beat of silence before Isabelle cracked. "What was that about?"

~Break~

Outside the diner Ruby was leaning against the building in the back, the adrenaline pumping through her body made it difficult to keep her body from vibrating against the wall.

The scent that had come off the man was alien but so familiar that it was twisting up her brain causing a headache to form.

Who was this man and where had he come from?

~Break~

Back inside the diner Neal was doing his best to ward off Isabelle's questions, the presence of Ruby clouding his mind. Where did she go? Was she coming back?

When they're food was brought to them by another waitress Neal found that his appetite had vanished. Standing up he took out a twenty and placed it beside his plate of untouched food.

"Your leaving? You haven't even eaten" she questioned, wondering where he was going.

"I lost my appetite. Thanks for your company" he quickly escaped the diner before she could ask any more questions.

He tried to use his senses to locate Ruby but his hyped up emotions were making it difficult to focus on one scent.

The sudden ringing of his phone startled him and he dug around in his pocket until he found the device and answered.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice airy from adrenaline.

A moment of silence stretched out and he was about to hang up but stopped when Emma's voice came on.

"Hi Neal, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner?" there was a muffled voice in the background and Emma answered the voice, but she had apparently covered the receiver because he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Emma?" he questioned, wondering if she had somehow forgotten she was on the phone with him.

"Yeah, sorry Neal Mary Margaret was just asking me something. So can you come? I know Henry would love to see you again" she added, sweetening the pot with the mention of Henry.

"Definitely, what time should I come over?" he asked, a genuine smile brightening his face.

"Well we're preparing the roast now and the potatoes are baking so say about...six?" she said, the time coming off as a question.

"Sounds good, I'll see you at six" he confirmed.

"Okay, see you then. Bye"

"Bye"

They both hung up then. Pocketing the phone Neal took one last look around on the off chance he would see Ruby and when coming up empty decided to head back to the B&B.

~Break~

Regina sat in her son's bedroom, holding an old stuffed bear and looking around the room. She delicately ran her fingers across the stuffed teddy bear, remembering the moment she had given Henry the bear.

_Flashback_

_The day had finally arrived, her beautiful baby boy was coming into the world. _

_She had spent months preparing a nursery and buying all the essentials and more to make sure that her sweet, precious baby would be taken care of. _

_She was excitedly pacing in the waiting room, periodically eyeing the door leading to maternity. The agency and doctors had told her the baby would have to stay in the hospital until the final paperwork went through but she wanted to be near the moment he was born. _

_As ironic as it was Mr. Gold i.e. Rumpeltstilstilskin had procured the child for her. At first she had been suspicious, believing that it was just a trick but he had insisted that everything was legal and with no motive of his own. She had still been wary but her desire for a child had made the choice for her and now she was waiting to meet her son. _

_Finally the doors to opened and the doctor walked out, a smile on his face soothing any fears she may have had. _

_"Congratulations Ms. Mills. The baby is perfectly healthy and resting in the nursery. He'll be under supervision for the next 48 hours to ensure that everything is functioning correctly and if all goes well, which I'm sure it will, and the paperwork has gone through you can take your son home" he informed her, his heart warming at the obvious love the woman held for the boy, who she hadn't even met yet. _

_"Can I see him?' she asked, wanting to see the son she had spent years waiting for. _

_"Of course, right this way" leading the way she followed the doctor to the nursery. _

_Her heart become an anvil in her chest as she approached the nurse holding her infant son. He looked so tiny and fragile in the nurse's arms and when he opened his eyes they were oceanic blue and filled with such innocence and possibilities that her heart skipped a beat. _

_"Meet your son" the nurse spoke, rocking the baby in her arms when he started to fuss. _

_Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked down at the beautiful newborn. She looked up at the nurse, uncertainty in her voice,_

_"Can I-can I hold him?" she asked, being in the presence of her newborn son pulled back the vulnerable side of her personality. _

_The nurse smiled warmly, understanding the new mother's hesitation. _

_"Absolutely. Slide your hand under his legs and support his bottom with your other hand. That's right, now make sure his head is resting in the crook of your arm. There you go" she coached as she watched the new mother hold her newborn son._

_Regina sniffled as she stared down in wonder and joy at the baby in her arms, the love she felt for him was something she hadn't felt in years, not since her love Daniel had been savagely taken from her because of her horrible, power-hungry mother and that leach Snow White. _

_"What's his name?" the nurse asked, clipboard with the boy's birth certificate clipped on. _

_She had thought long and hard about names but she hadn't been able to decide on one until the moment she held the precious baby in her arms. _

_"Henry Daniel Mills" she breathed, the name falling from her lips like a prayer and in a way it was. Henry for her loving father and Daniel for the love that had been taken from her and through Henry they could be with her once more. This was also a chance for her to give the love she was capable of and finally have her own happy ending that had long been denied her. _

_Eventually she had to relinquish Henry back to the nurse and was only slightly comforted when she was told that she could visit him again tomorrow. _

_Before she left she walked over to Henry's bassinet and reached into her purse to pull out the small stuffed teddy bear she brought for him. Gently placing the bear beside her precious Henry she leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead before following the doctor from the room. _

_She had stayed in Arizona for the night and came straight back to the hospital as soon as visiting hours started. For the two days that Henry was in the hospital she was there for as long as she could and only left when she was told that visiting hours were over._

_As the "Evil Queen" she would have scoffed at this and threatened violence to whoever dared to tell her to leave but as Regina Mills, a new mother, she consented, begrudgingly though._

_When the day came that she could finally take Henry home she proudly carried Henry out of the hospital and was on a plane back to Maine within the hour._

_Storybrooke residents congratulated her and are cooed over baby Henry as she wheeled him through town._

_End Flashback_

That had been only some of the happiest moments in her life when Henry came into her life and now that Henry had been taken from her Regina found herself actively seduced into going back to her old "Evil Queen" ways.

She loved Henry with everything she had and more and was furious that Emma Swan, the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White (her two greatest enemies) and the woman who had willingly given up the gift that was Henry, had come back into Henry's life and took him away from her. Taking the one that Regina cared the most about was an incredibly stupid thing to do and she would be sure to remind all that crossed her that the "Evil Queen" was alive and well.

She would get Henry back, no matter that cost and she would make sure that her vow of taking away everyone's happiness reigned true.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, it encourages me to update faster. Also, next chapter is where a major plot point is revealed so be sure to keep reading.**


	4. A Truce Without Submission

**Hey everyone, so I am going to apparently have to make the statement that yes, this is a very, very, very alternative universe and yes characters will be "out of character" but I hope that people will look past this and continue to read a story that I worked hard on. **

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and will hopefully continue to support this story. If not, it is your choice, but to everyone else thank you. **

**In this chapter you will find that as I promised a major plot point is revealed, and it is quite obvious so you shouldn't have to look too deeply. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, any of its characters or dialogue. But if I did, it would be awesome if Neal had a storyline twist like the one I've written out for him. **

Neal was due to arrive any minute now and Mary Margaret was just putting the finishing touches on the roast. She watched as Emma set the table and Henry helped David mash the potatoes.

Her family was together under one roof and soon a new member would be joining them, her family was coming together and she couldn't be more thrilled.

Mary Margaret was aware of the less than saintly history between the two and that Emma was still and would be hurt by Neal's actions but she hoped that this dinner would lead to a good future between them. There was no doubt that she was on Emma's side, David as well, but she could also understand, to a degree, why Neal had made his choices.

He could have ignored Augusts' insistences that he leave Emma, and set her back on track to her destiny and instead stay with her and continue their wild romance. But he hadn't, he had done as August said and let her go, not in the most ideal or noble way, but he set her back on track, breaking both or their hearts in one shot.

In part she was thankful for his actions, if not for his choice Emma could have never been brought to Storybrooke and broken the curse.

Knocking at the door caught everyone's attention and Henry was quick to sprint to the door, unlock it and open it to show Neal carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hey buddy! How you doing?" Neal asked as he stepped inside the apartment and ruffled the boy's hair.

Henry sent him a blinding smile and followed him as he walked to the kitchen and set the bag down.

"Hi Neal, I hope you're hungry" Mary Margaret greeted, leaning over to give him a hug.

"Starving. I felt like I should bring something so I brought some sparkling cider" he explained, reaching into the bag and pulling out the green bottle.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. I'll set this on the table so we can all have some" taking the bottle she set it on the table then walked over to David to see how the potatoes were coming along. Seeing that everything was ready they all sat down at the table and started serving themselves.

Everyone ate in silence and so feeling that someone should break the ice Mary Margaret spoke the first thing that came to mind,

"So Neal, how are you liking Storybrooke so far?"

All eyes were on him now so Neal answered, "I really like it here. It's a definite change from Manhattan" the conversation flowed from there and before they knew it an hour had gone by and Henry was sitting on the couch with Neal looking at his book of fairytales; currently they were discussing more about Neal's life growing up in the Enchanted Forest.

"Did you ever see any dragons?" he asked, enthralled by Neal's stories about getting lost in the woods when he was around Henry's age.

Neal chuckled, "no, but I did see a family of unicorns once while I was collecting firewood" he shared, happy that his son was enjoying their time together.

Time went by so quickly and soon it was nearing 10 and Henry's eyes were starting to droop, signaling that it was time for bed.

Emma walked over to Henry and placed her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Okay kid, time for bed" she said, having noticed the drooping eyes and the constant yawning.

Henry shook his head. "I'm not tired" he protested, though was betrayed by a loud, long yawn that followed.

"Your mom's right bud, but I'll be here tomorrow at noon to pick you up for the guided tour" Neal said, backing Emma up as he got up from the couch to begin the process of heading out.

After saying goodnight Henry hugged Neal goodbye then went up to his room.

Slipping into his coat Neal headed for the door, adjusting his scarf as he walked. When he was at the door he turned to face Emma who had followed him.

"Henry's an amazing kid Emma. He kind of remembers of myself when I was his age" he commented, enjoying the idea that some of his own traits had been passed down, hopefully few to none of his bad ones had, especially one in particular.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too, just like I've noticed that he has one of the purest hearts I've ever seen" she added, looking over at Mary Margaret and David as they were sealing up leftover food.

Neal followed her gaze and smiled warmly, "I'm really glad you found your parents and that you've united this small family" he stated, grateful that she had found her parents and that they were such wonderful, loving people.

"I am too" she replied, a tension forming between them but there was nothing uncomfortable about it, it was almost...pleasant.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Emma could not hide the awkwardness in her voice, the close proximity arousing past feelings that were fighting for dominance.

" Yeah...I had a really good time. Goodnight Emma" his body twitched, as if wanting to hug her or something but he held himself back, knowing that it was still too soon.

She was quiet for a moment before she responded, "I did too, goodnight Neal" smiling she watched as Neal opened the door and left.

She could feel eyes on the back of her head and when she turned around she met the eyes of her mother whose eyes held the unmistakable glint of amusement.

"Don't say it" she warned as she headed for the stairs. She could hear Mary Margaret chuckling in response and mumble something to David.

Mary Margaret was never going to let her hear the end of this and she was not looking forward to the further teasing.

Entering her room she closed the door behind her and after a moment of hesitation walked over to her dresser and pulled out the first drawer. Reaching in she dug around until her fingers brushed against a familiar wooden box. Pulling the box out she set it on top of the dresser and flipped the top open to show the contents inside.

To anyone else besides her and Neal the contents inside the box would just be random objects but to her they were remnants of a happier time.

The object that shone the brightest to her was a cheap thrift store ring that had a thin metal band and a small blue crystal at the base.

She remembered when Neal had presented the ring to her.

_Flashback_

_Emma was waiting outside in the yellow beetle while Neal was inside a gas station getting themselves something to eat using some of the money they had collected for the jewelry Neal had pawned earlier. _

_She couldn't be more thrilled and in bliss with Neal by her side. As Neal liked to say they were like "Bonnie & Clyde." Before she had met Neal she had been living in and out of abandoned stores and factories, surviving on food she bought with items she nicked from tourist in airports and going to soup lines._

_The day she "stole" the yellow beetle changed everything. After Neal had surprised her by popping up in the backseat, where he had been sleeping, and she discovered that she had stolen a stolen car she found herself agreeing to have a drink with the man. It still amazed her that she hadn't reacted more frightened. A strange man had just sprung up from the back of the car, she had no idea who he was and he could be dangerous, but the instincts that had kept her alive thus far told her that she didn't have anything to be afraid of. _

_Her choice to trust him had been the best decision she could have made. _

_She watched Neal jog across the street to the driver's side and get in. "I got your favorite: a sausage dog with mustard and ketchup along with a strawberry lemonade" he said as he handed her the items from the white paper bag, along with taking his own food and beverage out. _

_"Thank you" she smiled, uncapping the plastic bottle and taking a drink. _

_"I also got you something else" she watched curiously as he reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a ring. _

_"While we were in that thrift store I bought this for you. I figured it would have more value if I actually paid for it. Do you like it?" he asked, holding it out for her to take._

_Setting down her food she took the ring and admired it._

_"It's beautiful Neal, I love it! Thank you" she slid the ring on and like a Cinderella story it was a perfect fit. _

_Looking back at him and seeing his smiling face she leaned over and pulled him into a kiss that expressed how happy she was._

_End Flashback_

A few tears had slipped from her eyes and it wasn't until one landed on her hand that she even realized that she was crying. Wiping the tears away she placed the ring back in the box and put it back in the drawer.

That was the past, no use in crying over it now and she needed to move on and focus on the now. But that annoying voice reared its ugly head again, "but you're not, your heart is still bleeding in the past." Knocking the voice aside she decides to make sure that Henry was in bed. She left the room and went down the hallway to Henry's room.

Knocking on the door she called out Henry's name, waiting a moment for a reply and when she didn't receive one she opened the door and peeked inside. Henry was in bed, asleep, the toy wolf Neal had bought him lay beside him.

Stepping into the room she quietly walked into the room and approached the bed, stopping when she was standing beside him and looked down at her sleeping son. Smiling she bent down and kissed him on the head. He briefly reacted to the touch but did not wake.

"Goodnight Henry, I love you" she whispered then turned and left the room just as quietly as she had come in.

Heading back to her room she got ready for bed, not feeling up to staying up any longer.

~Break~

The following morning at around 7:30 the shops began to open and people started to go about their day; including that of Ruby, otherwise known as Red Riding Hood.

As she walked to the diner the events of yesterday between her and that mysterious man revolved like a carousel in her mind.

Upon her return to the diner she had been lectured by Granny about not just wandering off during her shift and her responsibilities. She had also noticed that the man had left.

When she asked Isabelle where he had gone she told her that she didn't know but suspected it was back to the B&B.

Needing to know more she had leaned forward and braced herself for the gossip inside Isabelle to burst forth.

_Flashback _

_"Tell me everything you know about him" she ordered, her voice low so that no one could overhear their conversation. _

_Isabelle sensed the seriousness of the question and did her best to remember every piece of information she had learned about the man. _

_"His name is Neal Cassidy but in our land his name was Baelfire. He's here visiting from Manhattan and get this...he's Henry's father! Can you believe it? What are the odds of Emma hooking up with someone from our land, especially someone besides here 11 years ago? I just-" she had continued speaking but had gone off on some tangent about how it must have been meant to be but Ruby tuned her out. _

_He was Henry's father? Picturing Henry in her mind alongside an image of Neal she could see the facial similarities but she wondered what other traits the two might share. Then another question entered her mind: why hadn't he been cursed as well? _

_She asked Isabelle this and was told that he had told her that he had fallen through a portal to this world when he was younger and thus had avoided the curse. If he was telling the truth, which she suspected he was, then that made the connection they seemed to have make more sense. _

_She had then been herded off by Granny to service another table. _

_End Flashback_

Entering the diner she flipped on the lights then went about setting out the napkin dispensers and such. As she was checking the amount of ketchup in each of the booths Tony, the cook, entered and greeted her.

"Hey Ruby, is Granny in yet?" he asked as he passed her to head to the kitchen.

"No, she had to take care of something at the B&B so she'll be in a little later today" she explained as she took the mainly empty bottles over to the counter to refill.

"Let me guess, the heater shut down again?" he remarked, the topic a well discussed one that was often laughed over.

"Yeah, it shut down just as we were heading out" she explained, not able to help the light chuckle that followed.

"I keep telling her to switch her old system out but she won't listen, I'm actually shocked that none of the other appliances she has, has clonked out yet" he added, laughing as well.

They engaged in small talk as they worked, eventually Sandy and Emily showed up and took care of placing out the menus.

Just as Ruby was headed for the door to flip the sign over to 'OPEN' Sandy stopped her with a question.

"What happened to you yesterday? I saw you were talking to Isabelle and some guy then you ran out, what happened?" she asked, tying her white apron on around her waist.

Ruby had hoped that no one had noticed her sudden exit but with only 4 wait staff people, herself included, that was a tall order.

"I...I had to make a phone call and you know how Granny feels about using phones for personal reasons during work hours" it was a weak lie but it was the best she could come up with on the spot.

Even though her back was to her Ruby knew that Sandy was doubting her story but thankfully didn't call her on her lie. Flipping the sign over she walked behind the counter and waited for the steady stream of the breakfast crowd to come in.

A huge part of her was hoping and praying against the possibility that Neal would be among the customers today.

~Break~

When Neal had woken up that morning it was to an icy environment that chilled the wooden floorboards causing cold tentacles to slither up his body when he made contact with the floor.

Picking up his cell phone from the nightstand he turned the alarm off and checked the time, 7:30. Setting the phone down he walked over to the dresser and got ready for the day.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and room key then left the room and walked down the short flight of stairs. It was as he was walking that he again noticed a foreign yet so achingly familiar scent but this time it was subdued, not as strong.

Curious he followed the scent and found an elderly woman, likely Granny, covered in dust and even some dirt. Concerned he stepped over to her to ask if she was okay.

"That damn heater broke down on me and I've been trying to fix it for the past hour now" she explained, trying to shake the dust off her clothing and hair.

"You want me to take a look at it for you? I have a little experience with air conditioning and heating systems" he added, sensing that she wasn't having much luck.

She eyed him up and down, probably trying to see if he was any threat to her but she must not have found any because she nodded in consent.

"If you want to, I'll show you where it's at" leading him through the door and down a flight of stairs she marched up to a large system that resembled a beer keg.

"This is it, I've been working on it for a while now and I can't figure out what's wrong with it" she explained as he took his jacket and scarf off then set them down on a nearby box.

"Well let's just have a look" kneeling down in front of the system he set to work, every once in a while asking for Granny to hand him a tool. About a half hour later it was fixed and warming the house up once more.

"Thank you, I never did get your name" she said as they walked back up the stairs and noticing the noticeably warmer air when they reached the top of the stairs.

"It's Neal Cassidy and it was no problem. You get to have a warmer house and I got to brush up on my repair skills" he replied as she walked back behind the counter.

Neal checked his watch and saw that it was 8:30, his stomach also reminded him that he hadn't eaten yet. As if in reply to his hunger Granny asked him if he had eaten yet, he replied no and Granny told him that he was welcome to a free breakfast at the diner.

Neal wanted to refuse but he could tell that she wanted to repay him in some way so he agreed. After Granny had gotten her coat on Neal and her left the B&B for the diner.

~Break~

Ruby had just finished taking an order when she heard the bell above the door jingle, followed by the familiar scent of Granny and Neal.

Her body and mind alert she followed his movements as he took a stool at the counter, almost the exact spot he had occupied yesterday.

She noticed that Granny and Neal were talking, focusing in she listened in towards the end of their conversation.

"...So, what will you have? There's the special: apple crunch pancakes with a choice of strawberries or apples as a topping and a side order of eggs and bacon" she said as she pointed to the chalkboard behind her.

Mulling it over Neal decided to order just a small order of pancakes and a side order of eggs with a cup of coffee. Writing down his order she pinned it on the order line then went to get him a cup for his coffee.

She knew that he could sense her as she approached, so she wasn't surprised when he turned to face her.

"You and I need to talk" she stated, no room for argument in her voice.

Neal nodded, "okay" getting up from his stool she found that he had a good few inches on her but she wasn't going to let that deter her.

"Where do you want to talk?" his voice was calm and steady, showing her that he was trying to appear as non-challenging as possible.

"Out back, this way" she jerked her head to the left.

It looked like a hostage situation as Neal walked in front of her, his steps slow and deliberate as they reached the back door that led to the alley.

Pushing open the door he stepped out in the cold air and was soon joined by Ruby, the door closing behind her.

~Break~

He turned to face her, the primal instincts inside him making sure to keep a safe distance between them.

Neal could feel the tension in the air as they stood in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Subconsciously they both began to circle each other, every move the other made catalogued in their minds as either a threat or a simple twitch.

Finally they both stopped moving , almost at the same time, eyes still wary of the other.

Ruby broke the silence, "what were you doing with Granny?" she demanded, not liking this 'outsider' anywhere near her grandmother, even though she knew that the woman was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"I helped her fix the heater at the B&B and she invited me here for a free breakfast as payment. look, I'm not here to cause trouble, all I want is to be near my son and get to know him" he explained, aware that his presence was making her anxious in what was essentially her territory.

Her features softened at the mention of his son, but that did not stop her from keeping a distance and on her toes for a sudden attack.

"Henry. Isabelle told me your his father. So if you're his father your aware that there's a chance that Henry has the curse too right?"she pointed out.

The thought of Henry wolfing out one day was almost too painful to consider. Neal shook his head, "god I hope not. I don't want this life for him. The constant fear of being caught, always feeling different and isolated, especially during the full moon" he answered, letting his guard down for a moment before quickly building it back up.

"And if he is?" she questioned, wondering how he would handle that.

Neal closed his eyes, the thought enough to break his heart "If Henry is a wolf then I'll make sure he knows everything I myself know about our heritage and I'll take the precautions necessary to teach him how to control his wolf" he replied, hoping that he would never have to.

Both were quiet as they contemplated the thought that Henry could be like them; it was too stunning to comprehend.

"How long are you going to be here?" she asked, feeling more in control if she knew how long he was going to be in town.

"Depends, I have two weeks off but I'm not attached to anything or anyone in Manhattan so I might move down here" he confessed, aware that Ruby would not take too kindly to this news. He was proven right.

She growled a little and dug her nails into her palms.

"Storybrooke is mine! It's dangerous enough with one wolf being here but two is just asking for trouble!" her wolf was gnashing inside her, enraged that another wolf would dare encroach on her territory and was eager for a fight.

Neal could sense her agitation and his own wolf was gearing up for a fight as well, not willing to submit to her, he mimicked Ruby by digging his blunt nails into his palms, grounding himself.

"And what are you going to do if Henry is a wolf? Run him out of town too? Away from his family and the only home he's ever known?!" he challenged, anger strengthening his words.

Ruby was past the ability to formulate words. How dare this mongrel insinuate that she would dare cast out young Henry! The boy her wolf considered part of its pack.

Launching herself at him she collided with him against a wall and proceeded to try to beat him into submission. Seeing exposed skin on his collarbone she couldn't stop herself and she bit down, her canines sharper than one would expect. He cried out But Neal's wolf wouldn't submit.

Throwing her off him she landed hard against the diner wall but quickly righted herself, with blood dribbling down her chin, she flung herself back into the fight.

Animalistic growls filled the air as the two dueled and with it being so close to the full moon their wolves were able to have more influence over their human counterparts.

Ruby slashed her surprisingly sharp nails across his face leaving behind three bloody jagged lines down his left cheek and part of his chin. Neal retaliated by delivering a hard blow to her chin and stomach, successfully knocking her off him but she was quick to return and continue her own assault.

She leashed out a few kicks that made contact but her ankle was caught in his hands and she was flipped harshly onto her back, knocking the breath out of her.

Seeing that his prey was down and vulnerable he moved in for the kill but an arrow that narrowly missed his face and imbedded itself in the wall behind him stopped him. His wolf retreated, giving back control to its human counterpart.

Looking towards the direction the arrow had come from he saw Granny holding a repeating crossbow and another arrow lined up and aimed at him.

"That was a warning shot. Next one goes between the eyes!" she threatened, a cold calculating look in her eyes.

Trying to calm himself down he took in deep breaths and flexed his hands, the adrenaline though continued to rattle his body.

Ruby got up from the ground and moved to stand beside Granny. A bruise was already starting to form below her chin. She carefully wiped the rapidly drying blood from her aching chin. Her hands and body were shaking as well.

"Now does someone want to tell me what in the hell is going on or do I have to fire off another round?" she exclaimed, looking between the two of them for answers.

Ruby was able to shake off enough of the fight instincts that were trying to consume her to speak. "You can lower your weapon Granny, he's a wolf, like me" she explained, still wary of the wolf in front of her.

Granny scoffed, "I'm aware of that Red, but that doesn't make me want to lower my weapon" she retorted, continuing to keep a distrustful eye on the man who had been attacking her granddaughter.

"Granny please, we're done fighting. Our wolves got the best of us but we've gotten them under control again" Ruby tried to assure her, inside hoping that she was right.

Though Granny's wolf may have almost completely vanished with age she still had enough wolf senses left to interpret the aura coming from the two as no longer as hostile as it had been before.

Trusting Red and her own instincts Granny slowly lowered her weapon until it was hanging by her side, still prepared to fire if needed though. Granny studied the man in front of her with quiet intensity. How could she have missed such a vital piece of information? If she had known another wolf was in Storybrooke she could have prevented this confrontation.

Not feeling any fear Granny approached Neal, continuing to size him up. Neal stayed perfectly still as Granny approached, curious to see what she would do.

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" she questioned.

Neal wanted to roll his eyes at the repeating question he had been asked for what felt like the 100th time but he knew it was in his best interest to be cooperative.

"I'm visiting my son Henry and I honestly don't know how long I'll be here" he answered the other question that was sure to follow.

Granny's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Henry...Emma's son?" she was unsure if she should believe him but she couldn't sense any dishonesty in his previous words.

"Yes" he confirmed, hoping that she wouldn't question him further about his involvement with Emma.

She shook her head, "you two come with me to the B&B now. We have a lot to discuss, especially if Neal is going to be here for a while" beckoning them to follow her she led them back inside the diner. After talking to Tony, explaining to him where she would be if something came up she then ordered Neal and Ruby to follow her to the B&B for a serious discussion.

**A/N: There it is, I hope you liked the twist I created, and I'm sure all of you are curious as to how this is possible. I will be revealing this in later chapters so don't quit reading just yet! Trust me, your questions will be answered. Please review, they make me update sooner!**


	5. So Close, Yet So Far

**Hey guys, so I noticed that the number of reviews were down for the last chapter. I realize that I have taken a complete 180 with the twist of Neal that any of you were expecting and some to maybe even all of you are having a WTF moment, well I have a history of taking one of my favorite characters and manipulating them into having a storyline that I can only ever fantasize about. This is my outlet. **

**No, Neal will never be a werewolf on the show. But in my invented universe he can be. That is the beauty of fanfiction. **

**Love it, hate it, do what you will but please don't put me down for expressing my never- to- become- reality fantasies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, any of the dialogue on the show or its characters. But if I did, Neal could so be a werewolf! **

As soon as the door was shut behind them the real interrogation began.

"What are you planning on doing for the full moon Neal? We can't have a wolf loose in town, people could get hurt" Granny asked as she sat down at the coffee table. Ruby sat down beside her and Neal took the armchair across from them.

"You don't have to worry, I have a way to suppress the wolf during the full moon" he calmed their current concern but he was sure more would follow the longer he stayed in town.

Ruby was unable to keep back the question that had been burning her from the inside since she learned he was like her.

"How long has it been since you transformed?"

Her question caught Neal by surprise. In truth he hadn't thought about the transition for years so he had to take a moment to backtrack to his last transformation. He had been about fourteen and put into the fact the world he had been stuck in before he managed to escape...about eighteen years.

"18 years" he breathed, amazing himself at the number.

Ruby inhaled sharply. She had been without her wolf for 28 years but she hadn't been aware of what she was before the curse had broken. She could only imagine living 18 years without the trouble and anxiety that being a werewolf entailed and then to suddenly have it thrusted back on you in such a short amount of time, the thought terrified her.

"And your sure you can control it?" Granny persisted, needing to be sure.

Neal nodded, "yeah, my mom gave me this necklace that prevents the change...of course I didn't know this until after my first change and I had it on the second time around" he elaborated. He was able to picture the necklace and his mother perfectly in his mind.

Neal looked across at Ruby and saw another question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Ask" he probed, not entirely sure what the question would be but curious to find out.

After a beat she spoke, "do you really want to stop it?"

Though she hated the thought of the wolf inside her taking control during the full moon she couldn't blame him if he was reluctant. She remembered her first transformation in Storybrooke; it had been so long since her wolf had been loose that when she did lose control for a brief instance it felt like she could see again, like she had been strangled for so long and when the attacker finally released her she could breathe once more. She didn't want to lose control like that again but she felt that since the wolf was such a close part of her that allowing the wolf to breathe at least once was only right, especially since it had helped protect not only her but her friends/family as well.

Neal visibly swallowed. He didn't know if he should answer, or even if he could. But talking about this with someone like him was not an experience he had ever had before and something about the eagerness Ruby was showing told him that she was lacking the experience as well.

"There's a part of me that almost needs to give in to the other side of myself but rationally I know that that's too dangerous and I need to control the wolf" he didn't know if his words made sense but they were the best he could come up with.

She did understand, the same conflicts were constantly at war with her conscience. On the outside Ruby displayed her feelings about the wolf that lurked inside her as a strong hate for, especially given that because of it Peter, the man she loved, was dead. But she could never admit that if she didn't have the wolf she would feel incomplete.

"And you don't want others to see how emotionally bonded to the wolf you really are" she added, the words like a secret written and hidden away in a diary.

Neal nodded in complete understanding, surprised and yet unsurprised that she understood him so well.

Granny had been silent for a while now but after a drawn out silence she couldn't keep silent any longer.

"That may be but you said so yourself, it's too dangerous and you need to stick to that stance" Granny encouraged, not liking at all the thought of a wolf loose in Storybrooke.

Neal was quick to agree, logically knowing she was right but emotionally he was tempted to rebel.

The clock chimed and Neal looked up to see that it was 11:30. He needed to pick Henry up in 20 minutes. There was no way he was going to be late.

"I need to pick Henry up soon" he explained as he headed for the door but Granny got up from the couch and followed him.

"Before you go let me look at those scratches, we don't want them getting infected" taking him by the arm she led him back to the couch and made him sit down as she got the first aid kit.

As Granny was getting the kit Neal and Ruby talked quietly.

"Sorry I scratched your cheek and bit you" she apologized, staring at the still slightly bleeding gauges.

Neal shrugged it off, "it's okay. I'm sorry about punching you in the chin and gut" he returned, hoping he hadn't caused any lasting damage.

"No problem, we weren't in control of ourselves and besides I started it" they both shared a laugh as Granny reentered the room with the kit, a bowl of water and two rags. Opening the kit she got out the supplies she would need to set to work.

Dipping the rag in the soapy water she gently dabbed the injured area on his cheek. As the soapy water made contact with the torn flesh he hissed and gritted his teeth, trying to remain still as she tended to him. Once the area was thoroughly cleaned she picked up another damp rag and removed all traces of the soap then applied the medicine and taped a square of bandage over the scratches on his cheek and regular band aids over the ones on his chin. She saved the bite mark on his collarbone for last. Picking up the soapy damp rag she tried to be as quick as possibly but that didn't stop Neal from flinching when the soap irritated the open wound. He was relieved when the rag soaked in water was used next, but only slightly. Soon Granny was applying a generous amount of antibiotics to the wound then placed a large gauze bandaging over the area and taped it down with surgical tape.

When she was done with him she looked Ruby over but found no injuries that needed to be treated so she gathered the trash and got up to throw them away.

"Thank you, I completely forgot about that" he praised as he headed for the door, Ruby and Granny following him.

"We don't want you scaring Henry. Now you go have fun with your son. As for us, we have to get back to the diner" Granny said.

Neal was about to open the door to go out but looking down he saw that the area over his collarbone was bloody.

"How about you guys go on ahead. I should probably change my shirt real quick"

Nodding in understanding Granny and Ruby left the B&B and headed back for the diner.

Jogging up the stairs Neal quickly shed the ruined shirt and slipped on a clean one then put his coat and such back on then dashed downstairs and out the door.

~Break~

Henry was sitting on the staircase, eagerly watching the door for Neal to show up. He had his knapsack packed with his list of sights, the fairytale book and sticking out the opened side of the top was the wooden swords that his grandpa had given him.

Every minute he looked over at the wall clock to count the minutes until Neal was due to show up.

Since finding out that his dad was alive and to top it off a character from his book, he had been coming up with all sorts of things they could do together like camping, sword fighting he may even take up fishing if it meant spending more time with Neal.

He was still a little angry at Emma for lying to him and while he understood that she had her reasons for keeping the truth from him he wished she would have had more faith in him. Eventually he would come to fully forgive her but for now the wound was still too fresh.

A knock at the door had him perking up immediately and hurrying to the door to open it. Neal stood on the other side and smiled down at him.

He was curious about the bandaging on his face but he was so excited about the day ahead that he didn't dwell on it for long.

"Hey bud, you ready to go?" he greeted, stepping into the loft.

"Yep, I have everything we'll need" Henry hurried up the stairs to get his jacket from his room.

Emma approached Neal and the first thing she noticed was the bandages on Neal's face and concern flared in her heart.

"Neal what happened to you?" she asked, the first thought that came to mind was that he had been attacked.

With the concern that had taken over she almost missed the flash of fear in Neal's eyes before it was gone.

"The heater at Granny's went out and I was helping her fix it. When I finished and we were headed back upstairs I didn't see this box of decorations and I fell down, scraped my cheek and chin against a rake on the floor. Don't worry though, Granny fixed me right up" he explained.

Emma had watched intently as he spoke, looking for any signs of deceit and during his explanation she had felt that he was lying to her but unfortunately her 'superpower' as Henry called it, could only tell her so much. She wanted to call him on the lie but now wasn't the time, but she would talk to him later, continue to ask him until he slipped up.

She then handed him some folded up bills, he looked at her quizzically.

"For something to eat in case you guys get hungry" she explained.

"I don't need your money Emma, I have enough" he declined, trying to hand her the money back but she shook her head.

"I insist, think of it as my treat and besides you paid last time" she insisted, pushing his hand back.

Frowning Neal reluctantly pocketed the money. "Thank you" turning he watched Henry jog down the stair and slip his knapsack on.

"Ready to go?" he asked, noticing the pack on his back.

Henry nodded excitedly.

Looking back to Emma he spoke, "I have my phone on me, charged and to full volume in case you need to get a hold of me. I'll call you if we're going to be late and I'll try to have him back about 4" he assured her, using the same guidelines from Manhattan.

Not having anything to say to that she could only nod and watch as Neal led Henry from the loft.

~Break~

"So Henry, what's first on the tour?" Neal asked as they walked out of the apartment building.

Henry took a moment to get his list out and read off the first item. "The park. It has this huge field that we can play on and practice sword fighting" he said as he led the way to the park. Neal happily followed.

As they walked Henry continued to tell him about the places he was going to show him and what they could do there.

When they reached the park Henry set his pack down and got the two wooden swords out.

"Nice swords Henry" he commented as he took the offered sword from the boy's hand and looked at it more closely.

"My grandpa got them for me" Henry offered as he admired the wooden sword in his hand. Gripping the handle of the sword Neal stepped away from the picnic table and stood in a fighting stance.

"En garde!" he smiled as Henry copied his stance and waited until Henry made the first move. Knocking his sword against Neal's the faux sword fight commenced.

Unknown to them though they were being watched. On the other side of the field standing on the pathway to the pier was Mr. Gold.

~Break~

Mr. Gold watched as his son and grandson played on the field. The joy felt as they horsed around was obvious to all that saw them. He envied their growing relationship.

He remembered a time when his son looked at him with that happiness, his innocence and faith in him not yet taken by a horrible mistake that he regretted the moment he let go.

Contrary to what people may think Gold hadn't been spying on his son, it had crossed his mind but Belle quickly told him that it may be in both of their best interests if he gave Bae some space.

He had simply been taking a walk, hopeful that the fresh air would help clear his troubled head and had stumbled upon the scene and was unable to look away.

Gold heard her before he saw her, turning to face her she spoke.

"Seems like we've both been pushed to the sidelines" she observed, watching her son and Gold's son play.

"What are you doing here?" Gold asked, annoyed that she always seemed to appear when he wanted to be alone.

She continued to watch the two mock sword play.

"The real question is: what's your son doing with mine?" she countered, wondering how Gold's son and her own had gotten so close.

"Oh that? That's right you didn't get the birth announcement did you? That's Henry's father" a sense of perverse pleasure went through him at the shock that whitened Regina's face.

"What?" No, that couldn't be true! Her son could not possibly have any of this repulsive man's blood in his body.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Ms. Swan and my son-" a small smile came across his face as he taunted the stunned queen, a bit of the dark one coming out as he used his knowledge as a weapon.

"Your Henry's grandfather?!" she spluttered, shock beginning to turn to anger.

"Guess that makes us family. He's got my eyes don't you think?" he continued to tease her, knowing that the idea that he had blood ties to Henry was enough to make her sick.

She followed him as he walked down the ramp.

"You did this..." she accused, no way could this have been anything but planned for some twisted reason of his.

"Trust me dearie, it's as much a shock to you as it was to me" he replied, though he knew his confession was in vain.

"No, you must have known! When I adopted him it was you who procured him for me. You expect me to believe that that was a coincidence?" she continued to rant, convinced that she had been manipulated.

"Oh no coincidence...fate, and apparently fate has a sense of humor" his voice was bitter towards the end. Fate, a deity that never wished him good will.

"Fate *scoff*. So you're playing the role of the loving grandpa now? They won't accept you, no matter what you do, not your son, not any of them" she smirked, knowing that he was likely doomed to be shunned by those he longed for. Except for the anomaly that was Belle. She had no idea what she saw in Gold because all she saw was the manipulative, gold-spinning, deal-wielding Dark One.

"Oh we'll see" Gold challenged, ignoring the mocking skepticism.

She shook her head, a disbelieving look on her face. "I've already seen Gold. I've seen your dark heart and it always wins out. You always choose darkness" Regina stated, positive that he would fail because she was sure that there wasn't an untainted bone in his body.

"You think you know me dearie, but you don't" he still had a few surprises up his sleeve, not being one to show an opponent as powerful as Regina all his cards.

"I know you well enough. If your own son couldn't bring out the good in you, who will?" leaving him with that she walked away, satisfied that she had thoroughly manipulated Gold's thoughts and emotions.

~Break~

Two hours had passed and Neal could see that Henry was starting to tire but he insisted there was one last place he wanted to show him today.

Henry had led him a ways down the beach, the strong smell of sea salt and pinewood invaded Neal's senses as they walked.

Soon they came across a play structure that was shaped like a castle. It was obviously old based on the peeling and faded paint but Henry happily introduced Neal to it as 'his castle.'

Hefting his pack on Henry used the bar to pull himself up to the top of the castle and sat down, receiving an expectant look Neal soon joined him and sat down beside him.

Henry slipped his pack off and got his book out.

"I was hoping that maybe you could tell me more about your story? The book doesn't really tell me much" he asked uncertainly, aware that it could be hard for him.

With the book now opened to a picture of a young Baelfire Neal couldn't help but look down and be swept away into a memory.

_***Fairytale Land that was***_

_**13 year old Baelfire was running through the woods, the full moon lighting his path as he ran away from the boys who were chasing him.**_

_**He could hear them yelling insults and threats at him like, "son of a coward!" and other nasty, hurtful taunts. **_

_**Sweat was gathering at his brow and his legs were begging him to stop but if he did that he would be caught for sure. The sweat and pain wasn't the only afflictions that was happening to him, there was also a weird tingling sensation that started in his chest and spread out to his whole body but surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable, it was almost pleasant. **_

_**The boys were gaining on him and Bae didn't know how much longer he could keep going. As soon as that thought entered his mind the tingling feeling from earlier became overwhelming and he was forced to stop but, not wanting to get caught, he managed to move himself behind some brush.**_

_**His body trembled violently and when his muscles suddenly clenched together he couldn't stop the scream that tore through his throat but soon his screams were cut off and his body collapsed to the forest floor. **_

_**Blinding pain ripped through his body but all he could do was form silent screams that remained in his throat. **_

_**Baelfire was sure that he was being punished for being a coward and that he was going to die here, never to see his papa again. **_

_**With the moon spotlighting him and the chill of the wind rustling his hair and clothing he wasn't aware that the rim around his eyes had turned an eerie gold.**_

_**In large eruptions his bones snapped and grounded together as they molded themselves and for the first time in a while the young boy was finally able to make a sound but what came out wasn't a scream, but the howl of a wolf.**_

_**In the place of young Baelfire was a young black and gray wolf. **_

_***Back to Present Time***_

Shaking his head from the memory he concentrated back on his son who was looking at him in concern, probably from him being silent for so long. .

"Sorry about that. I can tell you more, at least what I remember" he said, accepting the book from Henry.

"When I was there all the lands were mainly forests and mythical creatures like dragons, ogres and unicorns were as common a sight as squirrels are here...you know what, why don't you tell me you know about my story and I'll fill in some more details?' he suggested, purposely prolonging the time before he would have to divulge more information about his past.

For the next twenty minutes Henry recounted Baelfire's story and Neal soon filled in other details about his childhood but soon came the time where the conversation lulled.

"I'm glad you're here" Henry said, after the two were silent for a full minute.

Neal got choked up at his comment and cleared his throat a few times before he could speak.

"Me too Henry. There's nowhere else I'd rather be" he gave the boy a watery smile and affection ally rubbed his back. Not wanting the affection to end Henry wrapped his arms around Neal's neck and rested his head between the crook of his father's neck, Neal of course returned the hug with loving adoration.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to Manhattan" Henry mumbled, wishing that Neal could stay in Storybrooke with him.

Neal couldn't answer that and instead gave him one last loving squeeze then released the boy.

"We'd better get back, it's almost 4" jumping the short distance down Neal turned and made sure Henry made it down without incident then once both were on the ground they set off back to the loft.

~Break~

Before Neal could even knock the door flew open and Emma stood on the other side. Her eyes quickly went to the sleeping form of her son.

"He was pretty tired so I carried him the rest of the block and up the stairs" he explained as he entered the loft.

"You two must have had a good time. You can set him down over here" she led him over to the couch and watched him set Henry down then she covered the sleeping child with a blanket.

"Yeah. We went to the park, the library then we went over to the beach and he showed me his castle" he said as they walked back over to the door.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. So...do you want to stay for coffee?" she asked, feeling that it was the polite thing to do.

"Sure, that sounds nice" walking to the table she offered him a chair as she started a pot then walked back over to the table and sat down next to him.

"I didn't get to say this before but I'm really proud of you Emma. After everything I put you through and the hard life you've had it gives me hope that maybe...maybe I can redeem myself someday" he said, looking down at his lap.

"Well it wasn't easy, my head is still reeling about everything that's happened" she admitted, shocked at how easy it was for her to open up like this, like no time had passed between them.

The timer for the coffee machine went off and she got up from the table to get two mugs down then lifted the coffee cup up and filled the mugs halfway. She subconsciously remembered that Neal liked his coffee straight black while she added cream and sugar to her own then brought the mugs to the table.

"Thank you" he said as he was handed a mug.

She sat back down and blew on the beverage before taking a sip.

Setting the mug down he placed his elbows on the table. "I know that things between us will never be like they were before but I'm hoping that we can come close, for Henry's sake" he stated.

This was the conversation he had been waiting to have since he first saw her in the alley.

Emma stiffened but didn't answer.

"What I did to you was and is unforgiveable, and I need you to know that not a day goes by that I don't regret my actions. I wanted to stay with you, to watch you grow into the amazing woman that I always knew you were meant to be. But I was afraid, afraid that my selfish needs would prevent you from fulfilling your destiny and being the savior that everyone in this town is depending on. The worst part is that I didn't just abandon you, I abandoned Henry and I hate myself for that because I did exactly what my father did to me..."his eyes began to tear up and he quickly wiped them away.

Swallowing thickly he continued. "I'm glad you found your Tallahassee Emma. Here with your family and friends, the people who love you. This is where you belong, where you've always belonged" feeling that it was time for him to go he made to get up but stopped when he felt the unexpected touch of Emma's hand on his own.

"Neal...thank you" she whispered, her hand lingering for a moment longer before pulling back. Her eyes wouldn't meet his as he straightened. He knew that she had wanted to say more but he understood that she could only open up to him so much and while he respected that he wished she had been able to say more.

Nodding his head Neal headed for the door, opened it then with one look back at her left.

Emma remained seated, the two mugs of coffee sitting there with smoke billowing up into the air.

~Break~

Outside, across the street in her car Regina Mills, the Evil Queen, watched as Neal, the son of the Dark One, left the apartment of Snow White and Emma Swan.

Her eyes watched him until he turned a corner and was no longer able to see him.

More and more people were getting between her and her son but that was going to change, soon she would have it all: the return of her son and his love for her along with the satisfaction of making sure that the precious Charming family did not live happily ever after.

**A/N: FYI, yes I have plans for Regina in the coming chapters. This also means that I will have to amp up her evilness due to the absence of Hook and Cora. So, what is Regina planning? Think you can guess it? **

**Please Review!**


	6. AN Must Read

**Hey guys so I know that I sounded confident in my last A/N but the truth is I'm a little insecure about this story. I need the truth from someone, is this a good story? **

**My insecurities are eating me up and I'm debating on whether or not I should just take the story down. I see that people are reading the story but the only review I've been getting for the last two chapters is from **_**once a little liar **_**and I appreciate their review immensely but I'm worried about everyone else's opinion. **

**Please PM me or review this chapter, something because I really am considering taking the story down.**


	7. The Monster That Lurks Inside

**Sorry not an update, I had to change a few things around.**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the support you have shown me and encouraging me to continue this story, I really needed to hear all of what you said. I will do my best to keep the insecure monsters at bay and believe in myself better. I hope to continue to keep your interest with this story.**

**This chapter is a little longer than the last one and I really hope you enjoy it. This chapter is one of my favorites and I hope you can agree that this chapter really does have its epic points. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, any of its dialogue or characters. But if I did, Neal would the only contender for Emma's heart. **

**Enjoy!**

**Neal frantically ran through the woods, branches and vines scratching his face and neck as he chased after the wolf ahead of him, desperate to catch him before he hurt himself.**

**The full moon was high in the air but the effect it had on him was muted due to the antique necklace he wore around his neck.**

**The wolf he was chasing did not have that luxury, not yet at least. Initially Neal had meant to give the necklace to the young cub so that he wouldn't be effected but the cub had snuck o before he had the chance.**

**Bursting out from the trees Neal saw the young wolf standing near the cliff's edge looking up at the moon, transfixed by its glowing beauty. **

**His fear slightly calmed Neal started to approach but froze in terror when The Dark One shimmered into existence, a sadistic smile darkening his features even more, right next to the young wolf. **

**Without warning The Dark One reached into the wolf's chest and extracted his heart.**

**"No!" Neal screamed, his heart hammering in his ears as he sprinted towards the monster but he arrived too late. With absolute mirth The Dark One crushed the precious organ into dust. **

**The wolf cried out in agony then collapsed to the ground. **

**Reaching his side Neal cradled the fallen wolf to his chest, his tears dampening his fur, but soon the fur receded and a young boy remained, lifeless in his arms. Henry. His son was dead. **

Eyes shooting open, breaths coming out in shallow pants and his heart jack hammering in his chest Neal sat stock up in his hotel room bed. He was still battling the heart stopping image of Henry lying in his arms, dead.

With sweat coating his body and making his shirt stick to his skin Neal wiped the sweat from his brow and took the moment to calm his racing heart.

He reached over and picked up his phone to check the time, 3:32 AM. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep. Upon learning of his trip to Storybrooke and the magic it contained he had programmed a timer on his phone that counted down the time until the full moon would be out and based on the time he had a little over 24 hours.

Pulling the covers back Neal stumbled into the bathroom and turned the light on and stood in front of the mirror.

His eyes were bloodshot and his face was almost ashen. Looking away he turned the faucet on, cupped his hands and splashed the water onto his face, the icy water quickly waking him up. Turning the faucet off he dried his face.

His nightmare was still burned into his memory and he knew that it would stay with him for the rest of today and especially tomorrow. The worst part of the nightmare, besides of course Henry dying, was that he had failed to protect his son from the greatest evil Neal knew.

Neal found himself praying once more that Henry wouldn't inherit the wolf, but he had no control over that but he could do everything in his power to protect his son.

Buttoning up his coat Neal pocketed his cell phone, wallet and room keys before leaving and locking the door behind him. All the lights were still off as he walked down the stairs and for a normal human this could be a potential hazard but due to his heightened senses he was able to see clearly and avoid any tripping hazards he came across.

Coming to the door leading to the outside he opened the door and stepped outside. As soon as stepped outside Neal could smell fresh dew and the crispness of the morning air. Walking down the path d onto the main sidewalk he wasn't surprised that no one else was und about, considering that it was 4 in the morning.

Letting his feet lead him Neal soon found himself on his way to the small beach Henry had shown him earlier.

The morning sky steadily brightened and the moon slowly started to fade into the background to allow the sun to take over.

Before he knew it he had reached the beach and stopped to look out at the calm waters. Even as a child he had always been fascinated by the glistening waters that flowed around him. The way it could stretch for miles and support the life of other creatures amazed him and the clapping of the waves as they rolled into the shore then quickly retreated had kept him entertained for ages as a child.

He could recall moments from his childhood when he had escaped the watchful eyes of his papa and had sat down on a small beach and watched the waves dance for him. It's dance and music had never failed to soothe his frazzled mind but there was always a first time for everything.

The waves weren't doing their job but he wasn't ready to leave yet, so deciding the stay a little longer to watch the sun rise Neal sat down and continued to admire the glittering waters.

~Break~

Regina's alarm went off promptly at 7:30 AM and awakened the sleeping mayor. Raising the sleeping mask from her eyes she turned the alarm off and got out of bed, stretching her limbs as she welcomed a new day.

As she gazed out the window a smile blossomed on her face as she thought on her plans for the day. Today was the day that she would set her plan into motion to getting her son back.

Walking away from the window she had a quick shower and did her morning routine in the bathroom then got dressed in her outfit of today that consisted of a little black and gray dress, black stockings and black high heels.

Only in the mood for a small breakfast she prepared herself a small bowl of oatmeal along with a glass of orange juice and when finished she walked to her closet to get her coat and left for the cemetery.

~Short Break~

Knowing exactly what she was looking for she bypassed the trunks that were scattered on the floor and went straight to a lone standing bureau.

Pulling open the doors she scanned the shelves for the item and smile victoriously when she found it. Picking the spherical object up she cradled it in her hand, admiring it with such adoration you'd think she was holding a newborn baby.

Continuing to smile she closed the doors and walked out of the room, all her concentration solely on her plans for a certain person.

~Another Short Break~

No one bothered her as she walked back to her house, although she could feel their intense glares but this only caused her to smile more. Let them hate her, she didn't care, all she cared about was getting Henry back.

Arriving home she walked into her kitchen and set the sphere down then set to work.

On her way home she had stopped by the woods and picked up the ingredients that she would need.

Going to the freezer she took out the containers and set them down on the counter and pulled off the lids. Going by memory she took out 3 beech leaves and placed them in the bowl and grounded them down until they were a green paste then added 5 inner flowers and 2 berries from a guelder rose; she grounded the petals up and squeezed the juices out of the berries. Moving on to the Towny Milkcap Mushroom she pulled the cap off and used a separate bowl and grounder to grind the cap into a flour like substance. Finally she added the last ingredient: 1 white oak bark to the contents in the first bowl and grounded the bark up as well.

Reaching over she grasped the spherical object then carefully rolled the orb around in the first bowl then sit it down on a stand. Almost done she lifted the second bowl and sprinkled mushroom dust all over the orb then leaned in and whispered one name "Baelfire".

The orb began to glow and soon she was watching the Dark One's son stir a cup of coffee but not making any move to drink from it.

She had done her homework on "Neal Cassidy" and with the knowledge she had acquired she could move forward with her plans.

It didn't take much detective work to deduce that he was at Granny's and with that location in mind she left her house and headed for the diner.

~Break~

Neal lifted the rim of the mug to his lips and took a long drink from the now lukewarm coffee but the drink tasted bitter and unsatisfactory.

Ruby had taken notice of the somber aura that clouded Neal so she slid into the booth across from him. He looked up at her but said nothing and went back to looking at the tabletop.

"What's going on Neal?" she asked, concerned that it may have something to do with Henry.

Sighing Neal leaned back and continued to avoid eye contact. "It's nothing, just...a bad dream is all" he insisted, not wanting to have to describe the nature of his dream.

Concerned for him she reached over and placed her hand over his, applying pressure until he looked at her, but even then she didn't let go.

"It's obviously not nothing it it's affecting you like this. You can tell me anything Neal, I won't judge you" she promised, her voice sincere and heartfelt.

Neal pulled away and Ruby couldn't hide the hurt his action caused her.

"I want to believe that but you hardly know me, and honestly, this is something that I know will make you look at me differently" he admitted, not wanting to lose the trust that was slowly building between them.

Ruby was about to open her mouth but stopped when a shadow fell over their table. The presence behind the shadow told her who the shadow's owner was before she met the false kindness in Regina's eyes.

"Hello Ruby, would you mind if I had a word with Mr. Cassidy, in private?" it wasn't a question though, it was an order.

Ruby wanted to defy her but Neal shook his head. Pasting a fake smile on her face Regina watched as Ruby glared at her while removing herself from the booth.

"I have heard many things about you Mr. Cassidy" she said as she slid in the now occupied seat.

"I've heard a lot about you as well" he returned, aware that the woman seated across from him was not just any Storybrooke resident she was the mayor of the town and The Evil Queen.

"What did you want to talk about?" It couldn't be anything pleasant.

Her smile never faded, if anything it grew even faker when she spoke next.

"All I wanted to do was welcome you to Storybrooke and to enjoy your stay. Regardless of what you may have heard I do love my son and all I care about is his happiness. It is obvious that your presence, along with Ms. Swan's is vital to that happiness so I am making an effort to be civilized to the both of you since it would seem that you'll be in his life for the foreseeable future" she was lying through her teeth, she absolutely loved Henry and wanted him to be happy but she was not going to allow them to push her out of her son's life.

Neal could sense that her words weren't entirely sincere and her aura told of deceit and anger which made himself and his wolf paranoid of an attack.

He chose his next words cautiously. "I'm sure Henry knows that your trying and that you love him very much but I don't want you thinking that Emma and I are trying to replace you, that would be cruel. Your his mother Ms. Mills, you raised him and loved him for all these years and all the love and attention you showered him with had and will continue to mold him into a decent, loving man. There is no way that Emma and I could ever properly thank you for that" and he meant every word, Henry could have turned out a common delinquent but Regina had raised him with love and as a result he was a very loveable and kind hearted boy.

HIs words had had an effect on her and she almost abandoned her plans but then she pictured Henry again and her fears that Neal and Emma would take him away from her strengthened her fears and her heart froze over. No, she had to do this.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me. Well I have some paperwork that I have to finish so I'll be going now, good day Mr. Cassidy" receiving a farewell in return she slipped out of the booth and quickly left the diner.

Purposely leaving behind one of her black gloves on the table.

~Break~

Neal took notice of the glove almost immediately but before he could call out to her she was gone. Picking up the glove he left a five on the table for the coffee and hurried after the woman.

His wolf was whining, pleading for him to turn back but he ignored it. A mistake that would soon cost him dearly.

Once he was outside he looked down both streets and almost missed her as she was turning the corner into a familiar alley.

"Ms. Mills!" Running after her he turned the corner and slowed down when he caught up to her.

"Ms. Mills, you left your glove in the diner" he explained, now walking at a slow pace behind her.

He became highly suspicious when she stopped but didn't turn around.

"Regina?" against his better instincts he was about to reach out for her but when his fingers were only a breath away from her shoulder she stuck. Turning around she viciously tore into his chest and gripped his heart.

The pain was indescribable, the sensations would change from blood freezing to bubbling acid then electrical wires that electrocuted his insides.

He could barely breathe and every limb on his body was alive with adrenaline but yet he could not move. Eyes wide and glowing around the irises in shock and mouth gaping in pain with blood bubbling in his ears he could barely make out what she was saying.

"I will have my happy ending with Henry, and there's no room for you or the Savior" she maliciously ripped his heart out and held it in her hand as Neal finally gasped for breath and stumbled back.

The pain was no longer there but he felt empty, like a part of his soul had been taken. He desperately grappled at his chest, as if looking for a wound but he found none.

Looking back at the Evil Queen a growl reverberated from his chest and he stalked forward but she gripped his heart and waves of fiery acidic pain overcame him and he fell to the concrete, crying out in agony.

Aware that the noise would bring an audience she had to move quickly. Kneeling down beside him she waved her free hand over his head and effectively took him out of consciousness. Now with both of her prizes she encased herself and Neal in a purplish black cloud and when the cloud evaporated Regina and Neal were gone.

~Break~

Ruby had heard the cries of pain before anyone else and using incredible speed she dashed out the back door and looked around but found no one.

Not convinced that she had just been hearing things she tapped into her wolf senses and sniffed around. It wasn't long until she was hit by the unmistakable smell of magic wrinkled her nose in disgust. The scent was fresh and contained the indisputable scents of Neal and Regina.

Eyes narrowing she took one last cursory glance around then took out her phone. Something had happened to Neal, she was sure of it, and she was more than positive that Regina was behind it.

Placing the call she waited for the person to pick up, on the click she spoke.

"I think Neal's in trouble"

~Break~

He was alerted to the approaching footsteps and the smell that grew was a mixture of overwhelming magic and citrus fruits. Regina.

When she came into view Neal growled and gripped the bars that separated from ripping out her throat once she was standing in front of him.

"Down boy" she joked and laughed when Neal tried to grab her but his arm wouldn't fit through the bars.

She watched in delight as his eyes glowed a passionate ember.

The wolf wanted to come out to play and she was more than willing to open the door.

At first she didn't know what to think when Neal's eyes glowed a familiar gold but when she had done a closer inspection of his heart her suspicions had been confirmed, Neal was a wolf. This should have concerned her, mainly because there was a chance that Henry had inherited the curse from his father, but she would deal with that when the time came, for now Neal's wolf would be a new piece in her plan.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded, the first thought he came up with was Henry.

"To get my son back. I won't let anyone keep him from me, especially not the so called savior" she hissed, the very thought of her boiling her blood.

Neal couldn't hold back his dark chuckle as he shook his head, "do you hear yourself? You kidnapping me and taking my heart wont' bring him back to you! The only person keeping you from him, is yourself" he stated, knowing that he had her by the saddened look that briefly colored her eyes before darkening into hollow stones once more.

She was facing one of the most overused situations in both stories and movies, that being that a person can change a lot of things but the most important change they have to make is in themselves.

But this wasn't a Disney movie.

"I will change, I'll be happy again very soon with my son and I won't have to deal with you or Emma ever again" she vowed, her devilish grin was enough to show her intent to harm.

Neal could not believe this woman, he knew that people would move mountain tops for the ones they love but she was making the mistake of mixing love with obsession, a trait that his papa had suffered from as well and had paid the price: the loss of his son.

"Whatever your planning, you won't succeed. Emma will see to that" he glared, his faith in Emma made him certain that Henry would be safe from the black hearted woman before him.

"Oh I won't be alone, I'll have help...from you" she stated, watching as Neal's expression turned to disbelief.

"And what the hell makes you think I would ever help you?" he didn't like the way she was looking at him. Just what was she planning?

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small capped vial and held it out for him to see.

"You won't have a choice. But that doesn't matter because you won't remember any of this and since you're a wolf I had to come up with something a bit stronger, so this may hurt a little " before Neal could argue he was sent flying into the back wall but instead of falling, arms morphed out of the stone work and restrained his arms and legs.

Regina waved her hand and the cell door swung open and she entered the cell, a predatory gleam in her eyes as she approached him, with the vial in hand.

He struggled but the stone hands would not loosen but instead tightened their hold until they were close to cutting off his circulation.

"There's no point in struggling Neal, it will only tighten their hold" she chastised.

He knew she was telling the truth, he had seen this kind of magic before, but he wasn't going to go down quietly.

"Henry will never come back to you, not really. He will never forgive you for taking him away from his family" he wanted to hit a nerve before she did whatever it was she was planning, just so that she would be haunted by his prediction.

Not wanting to listen to another word she summed another stone hand to grip the back of his hair and pulled back until he cried out. Taking the opportunity she clutched his chin and forced it to stay open as she flipped the cap off and poured the smoking potion down his throat and held her hand over his nose and mouth.

The sudden cut off of oxygen made him panic and he thrashed his head and tried to move his arms and legs in desperation as the acidic, bubbling potion burned and sloshed around in his mouth. He tried to resist the urge to swallow for as long as he could but soon his need to breathe became too much and he swallowed, the fowl potion trailed down his throat and sank like lead into his stomach.

Regina removed her hand and watched in baited breath as the potion began to take effect.

In quickening succession Neal's memories of the events that had transpired between Regina and him were painfully scrubbed from his mind with what felt like a heated up iron wool doused in acid.

His wolf was trying to fight back, howling and clawing at invisible forces but the potion was too strong and soon the wolf was muzzled. And with that the strength that Neal had been clinging to vanished and he succumbed to the darkness.

The stone hands released him and Neal dropped to the cold ground. Regina squatted down in front of him and studied him.

She had always been fascinated by the weakness that sleeping people displayed, especially ones that were as powerful as the sleeping man before her. In this state even the fiercest, most powerful dragon was defenseless to the strike of a deadly attack.

Standing up she waved her hand and the black and purple cloud covered them and transported them to the backyard of Granny's B&B.

~Break~

Emma arrived at the diner only minutes later after having been called by Ruby and hurried to the alley where she found Ruby waiting for her. Ruby heard her coming and a look of mild relief washed over her features.

"Emma thank god" she greeted, anxiety exuding from her voice and stance.

"What happened?" she got right down to business. If Neal had truly been taken, which was a likely possibility, then the longer they waited the danger Neal was in escalated.

Ruby shook her head, "I really don't know. I heard shouts and I came out here to investigate but all I found what an empty alley and the smell of magic with Regina and Neal's scents" Emma was curious as to how Ruby could recognize Neal's scent but now wasn't the time.

"How long ago was this?' she asked, a timeline starting to set itself up as Ruby explained that it had happened about twenty minutes ago.

"You were saying that they were talking about something shortly before Neal vanished, do you know what about?" with Ruby's heightened senses she was sure that she had.

"It was about Henry and how Regina was going to try and be more 'civil' towards you. She was lying though, I have to concentrate too hard to see that and-" her eyes widened and she snapped her mouth close. She had almost spilled Neal's secret, one that she had no right to reveal.

Emma of curious as to Why Ruby had cut herself off and was looking so guilty.

"'And' what Ruby? If it will help find Neal then you need to tell me" she insisted, aware that Ruby knew Emma would know if she were lying.

Ruby bit her lip but then realized that she could finish her sentence without giving away Neal's secret.

"All I was going to say was that I'm positive that Neal knew she was lying as well he was doing his best to assure her that you guys weren't going to replace her" seeing that they were starting to get off subject Ruby added, "Neal went after her to return her glove and it was few minutes after that that I heard the shouts."

Emma mulled over her words. The two most likely places she could have taken him were the mausoleum and her house, but considering that the mayor's house were too obvious Emma decided that she had likely taken him to the mausoleum.

Emma turned and started the walk for her bug, Ruby caught up and was quickly walking beside her.

"Here's what we're going to do: I'm going to call Mary Margaret and David for backup and split up into pairs of two. If either one of us finds them do not approach, call for back up and keep an eye on them" she instructed as they got in Emma's car and Emma got her phone out to call Mary Margaret.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Emma, hello. David and I were just-" Emma cut her off.

"Mary Margaret I need you and David to meet Ruby and I at Regina's house. We think she might have taken Neal" she explained, starting the engine and pulling away from the curb.

All the lightness from Mary Margaret's voice vanished. "We'll be there. What do you want us to tell Henry?" both were aware that Henry was still smarting from being lied to before.

Emma sighed, she didn't want Henry to come up with another "operation" and go off on his own to save his father and possibly get himself hurt but she didn't want to alienate herself from him any further.

"Tell him...tell him the truth but be as gentle as possible, I don't want him running off and trying to be a hero" she was taking a risk but Henry deserved the truth.

"Alright, we'll meet you in about minutes" they exchanged goodbyes then hung up.

Ruby and Emma were quiet for a few minutes until Ruby broke the silence.

"What are you going to do with Regina?" locking her up would definitely not work for long and there was also Henry to consider.

"Our first priority is saving Neal then I'll deal with Regina" she answered.

~Break~

When Neal came to he was met with the sight of the afternoon sun and an unrelenting pain that revolved around the crown of his head.

Slowly rising he took in steadying breaths to keep back the nauseas spinning and continued to do so as he looked around at his surroundings. He was behind an old Victorian style house that had the beauty of the forest as a landscape.

Taking a cautious first step he waited a second and when gravity didn't revolt against him he walked towards the building. When he got closer he saw that he was in the backyard of the B&B. He sighed in relief, at least he wasn't in some unknown area. The problem now though, was that he had no idea how he had come to be here.. He started to panic.

How the fuck did he get here?!

Doing a quick inspection of his body he found no visible signs of any injuries, besides the headache that was slowly going away.

He thought back to what he could last remember doing but found that a lot of his memories had been blacked out, leaving only the memory of talking to Ruby at the diner, but after that everything was a blank.

What the hell happened to him?

~Break~

Snow knocked on Henry's door and entered when she heard Henry's voice tell her she could come in. Opening the door she stepped into the room and walked over to the young boy who was laying on his bed reading a comic book.

"Hi grandma, what's going on?" he asked, easily picking up on her nervousness.

She sat down on the bed and Henry closed his comic, giving his complete attention.

"Henry your father is missing and Emma and Red believe that Regina may have something to do with his disappearance" she had done the best she could to not play around the subject and instead come out and tell Henry exactly what was going on in the briefest way possible.

Henry was silent as he thought over her words. He didn't want to believe that his mom would do something like this, he really wanted to believe that she was trying to change and shed her evil Queen ways but he was beginning to see realize that she may never change. If she did take his dad and hurt him in any way then he would never forgive her. Too many times has she tried to destroy his family and he wasn't going to let her hurt the people he loved.

"Henry?" she placed a hand on his leg, a little concerned because he had been quiet for so long.

He came out of his daze and looked at his grandma. "What are you going to do?" he knew that more than half the town would see this as the excuse they had been waiting for and finally take care of the Evil Queen once and for all.

This was the question that she had been dreading because she didn't know the answer.

"I really don't know. What we need to focus on right now is finding your dad. Now listen, I know that you likely want to come up with us but you need to stay here. We don't want you getting hurt and the safest place for you is in the apartment" she got up from the bed but stopped when she saw the argument that was building up in the young boy.

"But I can't help!" he insisted, annoyed that he was always left behind while everyone else got to fight and have adventures.

"It's too dangerous Henry, if something were to happen to you we would be devastated. Please, give us this peace of mind and I promise when we return I'll be sure to tell you more about my adventures in the Enchanted Forest, ones that aren't in that books of yours" she promised, knowing that it wasn't t greatest compromise but it was the best she could offer.

Henry frowned, while he loved he loved hearing about the adventures his grandparents had had in the Enchanted Forest he really wished that they would have more faith in him to be able to handle a potentially dangerous situation.

But for the sake of everyone he would do as she asked of him and stay in the apartment.

"Fine, I'll stay here" he sighed, silently vowing to go on loads of adventures if and when they ever returned to the Enchanted Forest.

Snow smiled gratefully, "I'm glad you understand. Your grandpa and I will be gone for a bit to help Emma and Red find Neal. I made some lasagna and all you have to do is heat it up in the microwave for a few minutes. We have our phones so call us if you need to get a hold of us and also be sure to not leave or open the door for anyone but David, Emma and myself" she instructed and waited until she had a verbal agreement the left the room, closing the door behind her.

Walking back downstairs she met David by the door and graciously accepted his help in slipping into her jacket. Taking her bow and satchel of arrows out of the closet. She watched as David checked his ammunition in his gun then walked past him so he held the door open for her.

As they walked out of the building Henry watched from his window as the warrior Princess Snow White and the valiant Prince Charming went off on another adventure.

Without him.

Again.

Being a kid really sucked sometimes.

Then again he could use this as an opportunity to show everyone that he was just as capable at being heroic like everyone else in this family.

~Break~

Neal stumbled into his room and went straight to the bathroom to get some Aspirin. Knocking back the medication he turned the faucet on cold and bent down to chug some water to help the pill go down.

Turning the faucet off he walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the freshly made bed.

It was while he was sitting that he noticed the throbbing pain around his wrists. Looking down he saw discoloration beginning to form around the sensitive skin.

For the second time he wondered what the hell happened to him?

The thought that came to mind was his papa had taken him somehow and had attempted to take away his memories of what had happened between. Rationally he knew that the thought was based on the anger he still felt towards the man but it also wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

Growing angrier at the idea of Gold using magic on him he rose from the bed and stormed from the room.

He was going to pay that bastard a visit!

~Break~

Snow and David showed up at Regina's neighborhood twenty minutes after Emma had called them and met Emma and Ruby a few houses down from the Evil Queen's house.

"How sure about this are you Red?" Snow had always invested a great amount of trust in Red but if they were going to do this they needed to be prepared for the backlash this could bring.

"I'm only as sure as my wolf" she wished she could give them more but all she had to go on was her knowledge of Regina and her wolf senses.

Accepting her answer Snow mentally began to prepare herself for the possible battle with Regina.

"Here's what we're going to do: Mary Margaret will go with me to check out the mausoleum and Ruby and David will investigate Regina's house. We'll call for backup if either of us finds Neal or Regina if not we meet back up at the apartment in an hour" going along with Emma's plan they split up, after David kissed Snow and told them both to be safe.

Watching Emma and Snow drive off David and Red walked the short distance to Regina's house and knocked on the door.

David kept a hold of his gun that he had concealed beneath his coat. few moments later the door opened and Regina showed herself, an indifferent look on her face.

"What do you two want? To accuse me of another crime?" she mocked.

She knew exactly why there were here: Neal's disappearance. It was inevitable that the mighty savior and her band of loyal followers would immediately suspect her, and in this case they were right to.

"Neal's missing Regina and you were the last one to see him" David accused.

Regina frowned and stepped out onto the porch.

"You always think of me whenever someone goes missing and I'm really starting to tire with these accusations. I'm trying to get my son's love and trust back. Why would I risk that by harming his father? Did you ever consider the possibility that he skipped town? Maybe he didn't want or couldn't handle the responsibility of being a father" she knew by David's expression that he had had some doubts about Neal but Red still had determination.

"I smelled magic Regina, your magic and I also heard shouts. I don't believe for a second that Neal would leave town. He wants to be close to Henry and spend more time with him and Emma. Where is he Regina? What did you do with Neal?" she demanded.

Red was not going to back down, not from this woman. She was tired of running. Neal was becoming a close friend and if Regina had hurt him she would pay in blood.

The Queen was unimpressed.

"I. Did. Nothing. Now, unless you want things to become less civilized I would suggest getting off my property. Have a nice day" sneering she slammed the door in their faces and slid the two separate locks in place.

David looked to Red and spoke, "That could have gone better."

~Break~

In the woodsy part of the cemetery Emma and Snow had just entered the mausoleum.

"If Regina did take Neal what would she be planning to do with him?" Snow asked as she shone her flashlight into a cramped room.

Emma stopped and turned to face her, raising her brows in a "are you serious" look.

Snow sighed. "Your right, but we still don't know what she plans to do with Neal" she replied, a dozen different ideas bombarding her.

They were both silent for a while as they searched the remaining rooms of the mausoleum, at least the ones they knew of until they reached the room where Regina kept her spells and such.

Snow was the one who broke the silence.

"Emma, I know that you and Neal haven't seen each other for eleven years now and it wasn't under the best circumstances that you parted ways but have you and Neal discussed the long term plans of sharing Henry?"

"I don't think now is really the time to talk about that. For now, let's just focus on finding Neal" only seconds after pleading this Emma's phone rang and he saw it was Ruby.

"What's going on Ruby?" Emma hoped it was good news.

She listened as Ruby told her they had hit a dead end with Regina's house and were headed back to the apartment.

"Okay, we'll meet you guys there in a little while. Bye" hanging up she relayed the message to Snow.

Emma didn't want to give up just yet but there were only so many places that Regina could hide without drawing attention to herself. She was sure that Regina wouldn't hide Neal in her house and since they weren't having any luck in the mausoleum the only place left was the underground cave below the library.

"There's one last place I want to check before we go back to the apartment."

~Break~

Using the information that Isabelle had given him Neal was now fast approaching the pawn shop, his strides long and determined as he fumed over the thought that his "papa" had used magic on him.

As he was reaching for the doorknob a voice suddenly entered his mind, stopping him.

"Don't do this, the man, if he can even be called that, is not worth it. Turn around and go get a drink in the Rabbit Hole" pulling back he slowly turned and walked away.

His mind was conflicted with puzzlement over why he would get a drink this early in the day but another thought assured him that he needed to take his mind off his "papa" and get lost in the numbing effects of alcohol.

~Break~

Regina watched with her looking glass as Neal walked away from the pawnshop and headed for the only bar in town.

She breathed a sigh of relief and placed Neal's heart back in the wooden box. She had almost been too late to stop him. If Neal had confronted Gold the imp would have caught on to what she was planning and stop her, especially since she had stolen his son's heart.

She would have to keep a closer eye on her pawn.

He was a potential spark that could bring down her entire plan.

**A/N: So...what did you think? I know I told you that Regina would have to be a little more evil in this story so don't let this be a turn off. Also, I will do my best to keep her as in character as possible but Regina's role in this story is an exploration of the lengths she would go to get Henry back without the help and goading of her mother and the backup of Hook. **

**Also, you guys really need to start reviewing just a little bit more. Your reviews are the only reason that I update so if you want an update your going to have to review. Not only to keep up my self esteem but the time in which I upload a chapter.**


	8. Down The Rabbit Hole

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I am thrilled at the response I've recently been getting. Knowing that people are reading and actually enjoying this little alternative universe I've created is a real pleasure and I hope to continue to amaze you guys with my ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters and dialogue. But if I did, Hook would have fallen off the beanstalk so that this love triangle never happened. As a character I like him but the moment he became a potential lover for Emma was the moment he crossed the line. **

Neal entered the dark, almost empty bar. The smell of smoke, stale popcorn and beer hung in the air like fog.

Sitting down on an available stool he got the bartender's attention.

"What'll you'll have?" he asked, leaning against the bar counter.

"Just give me a Budweiser" nodding the bartender walked over to the fridge to get the requested beverage.

While waiting for his drink Neal looked around at the other patrons of the bar. There was a young couple, a man and a woman playing pool and laughing, an elderly man sitting in a booth nursing a glass of whiskey and an attractive barfly that was eyeing him with interest.

He looked away. He wasn't interested in a quick lay, especially with a complete stranger. Emma was the only woman he wanted and his chances of earning her trust back was slim enough and he was likely even further away from being in a position to earn her love back and he wasn't going to jeopardize that.

The bottle of beer was placed in front of him and the bartender told him the drink was $3.50, Neal gave him a five and accepted the change in return.

He brought the bottle to his lips and took a long drag and while he was drinking he almost choked on the overwhelming stench of flowers and lemons that entered his senses. He didn't have to look to know that it was the barfly, and she was on the prowl.

"Hey there, my name's Alexis. What's your name?" she sent him what was supposed to be a seductive smile but it only made Neal cringe in disgust.

"I'm not really in the mood for company" he pointedly angled his body away from her and took another drink.

Not taking the hint 'Alexis" moved around to the other stool beside him and started to rub his arms, probably trying to excite him, but when he continued to ignore her advances she became more daring and moved her hand down to his thigh. Jumping at the unwelcome touch he angrily gripped her hand and shoved the appendage back at her.

"Get the hint lady, I'm not interested! Now leave me the hell alone!" his outburst caught the attention of the few inhabitants of the bar and each look was filled with judgment and some even had disdain.

"You don't have to be such an asshole!" in a huff she stood up from the stool and stomped off to the other side of the bar.

Growing annoyed at the continuing looks and tension in the air Neal rose from the stool and stalked out of the bar.

~Break~

Emma and Snow were almost to the library when Snow suddenly stopped and reached out to Emma and pulled her back.

"What is it?" she was slightly annoyed that she had been halted like a dog.

"I found Neal" following her pointed finger Emma saw Neal walking down the sidewalk and right in their direction.

Without thinking Emma took off, shouting his name.

Hearing his name being called and a familiar scent approaching Neal looked up and saw Emma running towards him with Mary Margaret keeping pace.

"Emma?" continuing to walk he stopped when they met in front of the town pharmacy.

Emma looked him over and stopped when she saw the bruises forming around his wrists. He was surprised when she suddenly grabbed his hands and brought them closer to her face for inspection.

"Emma, what are you doing?" he looked to Mary Margaret for answers but was met with a question of her own.

"Where have you been?" Emma was still examining the bruises.

"I was getting a drink at the Rabbit Hole. Now will you please tell me what's going on?" he asked, secretly enjoying the feel of Emma's hands against his skin.

"What happened to your wrists?" Emma asked, ignoring his questions.

Neal was silent. He didn't know how to answer that because he didn't have an answer. He was about to answer as such when he spied Mr. Gold exiting his shop.

His fury from earlier came back and he completely ignored Emma and Mary Margaret and stalked towards the bastard.

Mr. Gold didn't have enough time to prepare himself when Neal gripped his shoulder, turned him around and punched him across the face.

Gold was stunned as his son forcibly hauled him up from the ground and slammed him against a wall.

"What did you do to me?" he growled, aware that his fury was riling up his wolf.

"Bae-"

"Stop calling me that! Now tell me what the hell you did to me or I'm going to beat you so bad that you won't remember your own name!" the wolf managed to come up for air and as a result Neal's eyes glowed and a growl reverberated between the two bodies.

Gold's eyes widened at the wolf characteristics that were showing in his son and he couldn't muster a single word to express his shock.

Neal didn't notice when Emma and Mary Margaret finally came out of their shock they ran over to Neal and tried to pull him away from Gold but he resisted and pushed them both away.

"Neal, why are you attacking Gold?!" Emma knew that the man had a lot of enemies that wanted to beat him up, including Neal and her own family, but what had provoked this attack?

"This bastard tried to erase my memories!" he accused, accentuating his anger by punching Gold in the gut. The man groaned and bent over, wheezing in pain.

"Neal!" Emma shouted, finally managing to reach Neal through his fury.

But the moment only lasted enough for him to release enough of his hold on Gold for the man to straighten out some.

Emma stepped forward, ignoring the warnings from her mother. She wasn't afraid of the erratic man before her, and not even the glowing eyes deterred her from continuing her attempt at reaching the rational and calm part of Neal.

Reaching out she placed her hands on his cheeks and gently stroked his cheekbones.

"You need to calm down and let Gold go" she stated, maintaining eye contact with Neal.

Neal shook his head, "he did something to me Emma, I know it! He can't be trusted!" he urged, an almost maniacal look in his eyes.

Neal's wolf had taken control of his emotions and he was unable to rise above the dominating power of the wolf.

With Neal's attention occupied Gold was able to right himself and catch his breath.

A somewhat hesitant Snow was standing to the side, her focus switching from Emma and Neal to Gold.

Something was wrong with his son. He knew that Bae was still angry and hurting but he didn't believe that he would physically attack him and as for Gold "erasing his memories" it was true that that had been his initial plan when he reunited with Baelfire in Manhattan but he now saw that the very idea was selfish and wrong.

The only other person who was powerful enough to take away a person's memory was Regina. Rage swept through him at the thought of the Evil Queen laying a hand on his son and the need to hunt her down and make her pay for hurting his son was all consuming.

But first he had to do something that he knew would make his non-existent relationship with his son even further from developing into a somewhat healthy one. With a heavy heart Gold raised his hand and Neal was showered in red dust.

As soon as the dust made contact with Neal he fell to the ground, asleep.

Panicked Emma dropped to her knees and Snow clipped an arrow and aimed the sharpened point at the imp.

"What did you do?" Emma demanded, her hand resting on Neal's shoulder.

"He's all right, it was only a sleeping spell" he assured, raising his hands in a non-threatening manner.

On closer inspection Emma saw that Neal's chest was moving up and down. He was still alive.

"Why did you do this and how long will he be asleep?" Emma added, her hand still on Neal's shoulder and Snow still had her arrow aimed at Gold's dark heart.

"I believe he may be under some sort of spell cast by Regina and the spell should only last a few hours at the most. Now, will you be so kind as to help carry my son to my shop?" after a moment of thought Snow lowered her bow and re-sheethed the arrow.

Emma rose from the ground then bent over and with Snow's help hefted Neal up off the ground and followed Gold to his shop.

~Break~

Henry was trekking through the woods, his goal: the mausoleum. Like Emma he knew that the last place Regina would hide Neal would be her house and that only left the mausoleum.

He didn't know about the cave below the library but if he had that would have been his next stop.

In the distance he could see the mausoleum and the drops of rain that were starting to fall urged him on and by the time the small drops had turned to the size of quarters he was standing at the doors.

Pulling the doors open he stepped inside and did his best to shake the rain off his clothing and hair.

Even with the heavy doors closed behind him he could still hear the pattering of rain landing on the roof and a low grumble of thunder.

He had only been here one other time and that had been when he was trying to find a way to get Emma and Mary Margaret back home and it hadn't been a pleasant one, especially when he had almost been attacked by ravenous snakes if not for David showing up in time.

Taking his flashlight out he turned the high power beam on and started his search for Neal.

He didn't know what he was expecting to find but he hoped that whatever it was, it would end with him having his dad back.

~Break~

Entering the shop Gold led Emma and Snow to the backroom where they laid Neal down on the couch in the corner.

"Start talking Gold. What spell?" Emma asked, and he better not be playing her.

"I don't know the specific spell, but it would seem that Regina was trying to erase Neal's memories of some event or such that took place"

"Why would Regina want to erase Neal's memories?" Snow asked, standing beside the sleeping figure of Neal.

Gold frowned and walked over to his sleeping son. Snow stepped aside for him but she kept an eye on his movements. She knew that Rumple would never physically harm his son but she had just witnessed him cast a sleeping spell on him so she was still a little wary.

"There could be several reasons. She didn't want the added competition or she is trying to use him to get to Henry, the list goes on but I can tell you that the spell she used was for a specific memory. If her intention had been to make him completely forget his reason for being here I'm sure we would be dealing with a completely different situation but whatever memory she took it was because she didn't want him to reveal her plans. The problem is that I would have to know the exact spell she used in order to undo what's she's done so we won't be finding out from him"

But that wouldn't stop him from trying. He noticed the bruises that went around his wrists and he internally snarled. Regina would definitely pay for this. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was responsible for this.

He walked over to a cabinet and searched around the contents until he found what he was looking for. Taking the jar he walked back over to the group and handed the seemingly empty jar to Emma who took it with suspicion.

"Now reach into the jar and take out the lone object that it contains" he requested, turning his head in order to watch her perform the task.

She gave him a questioning look.

"There's nothing in here. See" she shook the jar but was surprised when something rattled around inside the container.

Giving her a knowing look she frowned in puzzlement and reached inside and felt around until she came into contact with a short thick object. Closing her hands around the item she pulled it out and held what appeared to be three inches of nothing in her hand for all to see.

"What is it?" Emma asked, a huge part of her wondered why the thing was invisible.

"That is magic chalk. Whatever you drawn a line around or in front of will produce an invisible shield that prevents anything from passing through" he explained.

Emma eyed the apparent "chalk" with some doubt.

"A piece of chalk is supposed to do all that?"

"Ms. Swan not everything magical has to be covered in dust and have shiny rubies all over it. The simplest things can have the greatest magical impact, all you have to do is look close enough. Now please, use the chalk and draw a line in front of the doorway to this room" he instructed.

Still having some doubts she walked over to the doorway and started drawing a thick line.

"So tell me, for what purpose am I doing this and why am I doing it and not you?" she inquired as she continued to scribble.

"I'm unsure how Neal is going to react once he wakes up and I don't want him trying to escape before I can properly examine him. And as for you doing this deed, it's because my leg is not as good as it used to be and kneeling down isn't a good idea for me" he tapped his cane for emphasis.

Emma was sure that the last part wasn't entirely true but she didn't feel like calling him on that so she finished up and watched in awe as a white ripple shot up from the floor and traveled up to the ceiling then vanished.

While Emma and Snow had been watching the shield enact itself Gold had moved back to Neal's side.

He noticed the bruises that went around his wrists and he internally snarled. Regina would definitely pay for this. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was responsible for this. Waving his hand over the visible bruises around his wrist he watched as purple mist showered down from his palm but he was perplexed when the lesions didn't heal. His gut clenching with dread he moved on to the scratches on his face but was met with the same results. Neal's injuries were not healing.

There was something else wrong with Neal. A picture was starting to form in his mind and the clench in his gut turned to a piercing stab. Regina hadn't just erased his memories, no, she had come up with a backup plan in the likely hood that her first plan didn't go smoothly. With anxiety and anger boiling in his heart he reached out and felt for a pulse; There wasn't one.

His heart was gone.

Taken by Regina.

Emma noticed him with his fingers pressing into Neal's pulse point.

"What are you doing?" though she clearly knew that that was one way to check a pulse she was unsure as to why Gold was doing that to Neal. Clearly he was still alive.

Then it hit her.

"His heart is gone, isn't it" though it was meant to be a question it came out as a statement.

Her fears were confirmed when Gold nodded.

"I can't heal him without his heart. Without it the magic doesn't work because it's not connecting with his very essence. It's like he's a car with no battery, there's nothing to charge and so the jumper cables are useless." Gold looked down at his sleeping son and ran his fingers through his tousled hair, his eyes filled with sorrow and rimmed with rage at the person responsible for this.

Emma and Snow were silent, the shock of the news that Neal's heart had been taken was enough to make them momentarily speechless.

How could this be happening?

It seemed like every day something horrible happened and the people Emma cared for were put in danger yet again and now that the person in serious trouble was Neal she found that her own eyes were flaring with rage as well along with fear that Regina could take him away from her.

They may not be on the best of terms right now but she wasn't going to allow Regina to do anything that could take Neal out of her life or Henry's for good, as much as she wanted to deny she had to admit that she cared for Neal and she knew with great certainty that Henry would be inconsolable if Neal was lost to them.

She could picture Neal in her mind as he assaulted Gold. She had known that something wasn't right with him the moment he took the first swing at his father. As he confronted Gold she heard growls rumble from him, his lips quivering with the action and his eyes were as hard as steel but that wasn't all, there was something undeniably animalistic about him in that moment. The image she had reconstructed of Neal was on pause in her mind and concentrating closer she happened upon an observation that she hadn't fully acknowledged until now.

Neal's eyes had been glowing

"What about his eyes? They were glowing" she remembered the way they shined around his irises. The color had been a haunting gold.

At hearing this Snow's eyes widened.

"What color were they?" Snow asked, having not seen for herself.

Emma wasn't too surprised at the question, but what did surprise her was that it had come from Mary Margaret.

"Gold, why? What does that mean?" she watched as Snow and Gold shared a look, one that said they knew something that she didn't.

Growing annoyed at the drawn out silence Emma burst, "tell me what's going on!" she exclaimed, hating that they were obviously keeping something from her.

Biting the proverbial bullet Snow sighed and spoke, "I've only ever heard of a person's eyes glowing gold in one curse: a werewolf. But that doesn't mean that that's necessarily what's happened to Neal. Besides, you have to be either bitten or born that way" Snow explained, almost positive that Neal wasn't a werewolf.

Behind her Gold had been looking Neal over again and he came across a white material sticking up from his shirt collar. Investigating further Gold pulled the material back and found gauze bandaging with spots of blood seeping through taped on his collarbone.

Emma had been watching and she found herself moving and unceremoniously pushed Gold to the side.

Snow didn't know what prompted her daughter to move so fast until she turned in time to see her beginning to peel the bandaging back.

She took a sharp inhale of breath at was revealed. Two deep punctures that started at the top of his right collarbone with two jagged bloody lines that went down to his chest. The wound was still fresh meaning that it had been inflicted recently.

Emma looked up at her mother, the fear evident in her eyes. All were silent as they digested this new piece of information.

Both Emma and Snow didn't want to give in to the idea that Neal had been bitten by a werewolf because the only active werewolf in town was Red and the thought that she could have done this was too much to bare.

Trying to hold on to the belief that it wasn't the bite of a werewolf Snow spoke, "we don't know for a fact that Neal was bitten, for all we know he could have gotten that before he came to town" no one needed to speak to know that that wasn't likely because the wound was too fresh. Neal had been here for two days.

The bite coming from a werewolf explained the glowing eyes and the other wolf like characteristics that Neal had displayed.

Gold gritted his teeth and his hand gripped the handle of his cane so hard that it was in danger of denting.

That meddling werewolf waitress had attacked his son and that was infuriating enough but the fact that she had infected his only child with the curse of the werewolf was enough of a reason for Gold to declare full out war.

Snow saw the fire in Gold's eyes and stepped forward, blocking his path.

"Don't even think about it. We don't know what happened" there was no way in hell that she was going to let the man hurt one of her dearest friends.

"And what would you have me do 'your highness?' stay here and allow that woman to attack and curse another soul? What if next time its David, Emma or maybe even young Henry? That woman must pay for her crime!" with an angry snarl he used magic to toss Snow out of his way and she collided into the bookshelf beside the door.

The bookshelf collapsed on top of her and knocked her unconscious. Gold only managed one step before he felt the pressure of Emma's gun against the back of his skull.

"One more move and I won't hesitate to blow your head off" she threatened, her finger hovering over the trigger.

"Don't be so hasty deary, you still need me" he knew that Emma could and was willing to kill him, especially after what he had just done her to mother but he was also well aware that without him Regina would be the most powerful person in town and she would be sure to take full advantage of his absence.

"That's true but that doesn't mean I can't do this" before he could ask what she meant Emma pistol whipped him in the back of the head and he was out like a light.

Rushing over to Snow she dug her out from the books and carefully turned her on her back.

There was a small cut on her forehead that was slowly weeping blood and for the moment that was the only injury she saw. Her main concern though, was that she was unconscious.

"Mary Margaret, Mary Margaret wake up! Wake up!" she had to restrain herself from shaking her when she received no response.

With shaking hands she checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one and that she was definitely breathing.

Snatching a nearby pillow she carefully picked up Snow's head and laid it down on the cushion.

For a long moment she just sat there. The only conscious one among the group of four people. Looking over at Neal then Snow, Emma found herself at a loss.

The one person who came to mind first that could help her was David, her father. For the longest time she had wanted a father that she could turn to when things became hard and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But now that she had that she found that actually going through with the act was much harder. Asking for help was not something that she did easily, for the longest time showing weakness meant that you were easy prey and therefore in danger of being beaten up or shipped off to another foster home because the foster parents didn't want to deal with a whiny brat.

She had made that mistaken once. When she was seven she had asked her foster father to help her with her math homework and at first he helped her, rather dismissive like, but when she continued to pester him he lost it and told her to shut the hell up and figure it out for herself!

After that she never did ask him or his wife for help in anything ever again.

It was only three days later that they had had enough of her and they shipped her off to the next home. The income they had made off her having dried up.

Emma was still very wary when it came to showing vulnerability but she knew that she couldn't do this on her own.

With Mary Margaret hurt and unconscious and Neal under a sleeping spell and possibly a werewolf along with the revenge seeking Gold unconscious she needed guidance and the little girl in her wanted her father to swoop in and save the day.

Getting her phone out she hit speed dial for David and brought the speaker to her ear.

"Dad, I need help"

**A/N: There it is, I hope you enjoyed this update. I did a lot changing on this chapter from its original version so you can expect more drama in the future based on the changes I've made. I'm not going to tell you what but beware that there will be major Neal whumpage in future chapters. **

**Please continue to review, I really need to see that people are in fact liking this story.**


	9. The Mind is a Fragile Thing

**Hey guys, I am totally psyched that people are enjoying this story and I hope you love this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and any of its characters or dialogue. But if I did, Neal would have a much bigger storyline in the show, that way I could drool over him much, much more.**

**Enjoy!**

Ending the call Emma sat in stunned silence. It was becoming harder and harder to believe that only a few months ago she was a bondswoman living in Boston and now she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the savior of a town filled with fairytale characters. She could now add that the father of her child was from the Enchanted Forest and now apparently a werewolf.

What's next? A unicorn would wander into town and turn out to be her long lost aunt?

Looking over at Gold she decided that the best course of action was to make sure that he couldn't go after Ruby.

Taking the chalk out of her pocket she drew a quick oval around the prone figure then once again pocketed the chalk and got up from the floor.

A soft cough startled her and she looked towards the source.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret voiced, beginning to rise but wincing in pain.

"I'm here, you need to lay back down and try not to move too much. You could have a concussion" Mary Margaret couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her.

"What's so funny?" Emma was starting to worry that the woman may have more than just a possible concussion.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't been mother henned in quite a while" she explained.

Her headache was now only a mild annoyance so she had no problem sitting up.

The memories from before were coming back to her and she tried to stand but the room started to spin and she was forced to sit back down.

"Where's Gold?" she demanded, terrified that the imp was hunting down Red.

"It's okay, I knocked him out and drew a shield around him" as she finished explaining David showed up but when he tried to enter the room the shield repelled him.

"What is this?" David asked, taking a risk and touching the shield again. An electric shock traveled up his arm and he jerked his hand back.

Emma got up and walked over to the door.

"It's a shield. I used this chalk Gold gave me but I don't know how to turn it off and I have a feeling that Gold isn't going to be so forthcoming" she turned to let him see the unconscious figure of Gold on the floor.

"Are you okay? What about Snow, how is she?" upon her name Snow managed to pull herself up and walk over to stand beside Emma.

"I'll be fine, just a few bruises and a cut on my head" she did her best to soothe his fears.

"What happened?" he asked, noticing the unconscious figure of Neal.

"The good news is that we found Neal but he attacked Gold and when Gold placed him under a temporary sleeping spell we found out that Neal doesn't have his heart" for the moment Emma decided that now wasn't the time to tell David that they suspected Neal had been turned into a werewolf by Ruby.

Right now, they're main focus should be on getting his heart back.

David sighed, "and it's a safe bet that she'll use him against us" he could sense that Emma wasn't telling him everything but for now they needed to concentrate on stopping whatever Regina was planning along with getting Neal's heart back.

Snow had other ideas though.

With Neal's heart in Regina's possession and him most likely a werewolf she couldn't keep David in the dark, especially if and when Regina used Neal.

"That's not all"

David was about to ask her what she meant but loud groaning interrupted him and they all turned to see Gold waking up.

And by the look on his face he was pissed.

"That wasn't a very wise move deary" he moved forward but was shocked back. Looking down he saw the shimmering lines of the shield surrounding him.

"Do you honestly think I would give you something that could be used against me?" with a simple flick of his wrist the shield disintegrated and he stepped out.

Emma and Snow both took fighting stances.

He laughed.

"There's no need for that. I admit my actions may have been a little rash but we all want the same thing: to save Neal and stop Regina."

Emma and Snow didn't move, not willing to believe that man that had helped make their lives hell suddenly wanted to help them.

"Why should we trust you? Everything comes with a price with you" Emma challenged, not for a second believing he was only doing this for the protection of her son.

"I know my past isn't filled with the most noble deeds but I am willing to do anything that needs to be done to protect my son, things that the three of you will surely hesitate on" he had become The Dark One to save his son from fighting in the Ogre Wars and so much more, he was willing to blacken his heart further.

The argument was about to continue but Emma's phone rang.

Digging the phone out she answered and was met with the frantic voice of Ruby telling her that she couldn't find Henry.

Emma almost dropped the phone.

Henry was gone.

"Where are you?" her voice was monotone, she couldn't let fears get the best of her. She needed to keep her head on straight and continue to fight.

"At your loft. I've called around but no one's seen him" putting her anger at what Ruby may or may not have done she told her that Mary Margaret, David and herself would meet her at the loft in twenty minutes.

"Emma what's going on?" Snow asked, seeing how distressed her daughter had become in such a short amount of time.

"Henry's missing" she told them.

The only person that came to mind was Regina.

Turning back to Gold Emma addressed him. "As much as I hate to do this I'm going to need you to stay here with Neal until we get back" leaving Neal alone with the man that he hated the most was not a plan that she was at all pleased with but she didn't have a choice.

Flicking his wrist the shield blocking them in flickered out of existence.

Emma and Snow quickly left the room but as they were heading for the door Snow saw that David wasn't following them. She turned and walked back to him.

"David, aren't you coming?" she asked.

David shook his head, "no, I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Gold and make sure that he doesn't try anything."

"Okay, I'll call you when we find him" kissing him Snow followed Emma out of the shop.

David walked into the backroom and brought up a chair to sit beside Neal.

"Well, this will certainly give us some time to catch up" Gold chuckled, not one to remain silent for long.

~Break~

Henry scoured the rooms of the mausoleum and as he searched he was amazed at some of the things he found like a closet filled with medieval looking weapons, bottles with stuff like powdered dragon tongues and an actual horn from a unicorn!

But he had still seen no sign of Neal.

~Break~

Emma and Snow met Ruby at the loft.

As soon as they opened the door they were met with a flowing wave of apologies.

When she first saw Ruby Emma had to stop herself from outright demanding why she did it?

The moon wasn't full yet so she couldn't blame that and besides, she had her red hood. She would confront her about this but like earlier with Mary Margaret now wasn't the time.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I've tried calling him but his phone is either off or-"

"or he left it behind" Ruby interrupted, holding up Henry's cell phone.

"I found it in his room" she explained, handing the phone over to Emma.

"Okay, since we can't call him we're going to have to track him down. Ruby, do you think you can track Henry's scent and lead us to him?" Emma asked, knowing that she probably could.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that. I'm going to need something of his to get a lock on his scent" Snow looked around and spotted Henry's scarf on the coat rack. Walking over to it she grabbed it and brought it back to Red.

"This is his scarf" taking the item she brought it to her nose and inhaled.

Henry's scent, which smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, invaded her senses and catalogued itself in her mind.

Putting the scarf down she walked past Snow and Emma and without a word left.

Sharing a look Emma and Snow quickly followed her.

Exiting the building Ruby stopped and smelled the air, waiting for the wind to point her in the right direction, once the wind settled she was tugged west towards the cemetery and woods.

"He went this way" she started walking again, her pace quickening with each step until her, Emma and Snow were running.

~Break~

The first sense that came back to Neal was sound; he could hear talking in the background but they were garbled up and hard to put a face to.

Soon though his hearing righted itself and he could label one of the voices as belonging to Gold, the other he suspected belonged to David, Emma's father.

Hearing Gold's voice awakened his ability to feel and move his body, soon he was able to open his eyes but he was blinded by the harsh lighting.

Groaning, he closed his eyes and tried to alleviate the throbbing drum solo in his head.

His noises alerting the two other occupants in the room to his consciousnesses, their conversation ceased and all their attention was on him.

"Bae?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked away when he was met with Gold looking down at him.

"Don't call me that" he muttered, carefully sitting up.

Looking around he noticed all the antiquities smashed and on the floor along with the toppled bookcase and scattered books.

"Where am I?" he asked.

If this was Granny's B&B then this was a room that he had never been in.

"My shop. How are you feeling son?" Neal had to bite his tongue and not bark out that he didn't appreciate being called his son either.

"Like I've been hit in the head with an anvil" he ignored Gold and looked over at David.

"What happened? How did I get here?" his memories were still a little fuzzy and were only slowly coming back to him.

Being put on the spot David grappled for a second over how to answer before gathering the knowledge that Emma and given him.

"From what I know you attacked Gold and Emma and Snow tried to stop you but when you resisted Gold placed you under a temporary sleeping spell" he explained, waiting to see how Neal would react.

After hearing this Neal's memories became more clear and like a movie he saw himself attacking Gold and threatening bodily harm then Emma and Mary Margaret showing up and trying to talk him down and finally a heavy drowsiness fell over him and then there was darkness.

the reason behind the attack came to him with blinding intensity. God had used magic on him to try and erase his memories and now he's learned that the man had cast a sleeping spell on him!

His rage from earlier came back and he lunged himself at the imp and wrestled him to the ground.

"You can't hide behind your crazed facade or your damn magic this time! Now tell me exactly what you did to me!" his hands found themselves around Gold 's throat so in his enraged mind he didn't realize that he couldn't speak so when he didn't answer him he applied more pressure.

Gold's face was rapidly turning red and his vision was starting to fade.

David had been trying to pull Neal off Gold but was surprisingly having no luck, it was like Neal had acquired superhuman strength.

Looking around he spotted an old oak clock. Acting on instinct he picked the clock up and slammed it against Neal's head.

Pieces of wood, gears and springs exploded and as a result from the attack Neal collapsed to the ground but he was still conscious.

His anger was controlling him as he pushed himself up from the ground and started to stalk towards David. His wolf was salivating with the thrill of the fight.

Gold coughed and struggled to regulate his breathing and his vision to return to normal.

He could blearily make out Neal approaching David, no doubt his intent to attack him as well, and he knew that he needed to do something; not for David but for his son. He knew that Neal wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Emma's father and his son's grandpa.

Scrambling for his cane he managed to push himself up. He still wasn't at full strength so he couldn't manage another sleeping spell and that meant that he would have to resort to restraining him, but it would only be temporary.

Twirling his wrist Neal was thrown against the wall and two hands came out and grabbed his wrists. Looking at the hands Neal was struck by a digging sensation in his mind but he didn't know why.

Chest heaving and eyes narrowed he watched Gold stand beside David.

"I understand your anger Ba-Neal, but I did not take your memories, Regina did" Gold insisted, desperate to get through the haze of anger that was controlling his son.

While he knew that a lot of the anger and coldness he was exhibiting was because he was missing his heart he would have to be a complete fool not to recognize that more than half the anger was the real deal.

"Why the hell should I believe you?!" Neal retorted, bitterness and anger hitting Gold in the heart with a poisoned blade.

"You have no reason to but some part of you has to know that I would never intentionally hurt you. When you told me that you would never forgive me if I used magic to take your memories away, I listened. I'm trying to be a better version of myself, for you. So please, please believe me when I say that I have not taken any memories from you" his voice quivered and Neal could almost see his papa.

If he was telling the truth, a possibility that he was almost ashamed to believe in, then who did do this to him? The only other person in town with the skill and magic to do this was Regina.

"Say I do you believe, then the only other person in town who could do this is Regina, but why would she do this?" the answer should have been obvious but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

"Our best guess is to get to Henry" David chimed in, having been silent for a while now.

Neal shook his head, "how would taking my memories help her get to him?" by their bothered expressions he knew that they were keeping something from him.

"What aren't you telling me? If it has something to do with Henry then you have to tell me!" he was praying to any God that would listen that he hadn't hurt his son in some way, if he had then there was nothing he or anyone could do to make him stop hating himself.

"Henry is missing but we don't know for sure if it has anything to do with Regina yet-"

Neal's eyes widened and he started his struggling back.

"Then why are we still here? We have to find him!" his struggling had an effect on the hands and they released him causing him to fall to the ground.

He didn't spend more than a second on the ground before he was on his feet and heading for the door.

David ran ahead of him and blocked his path.

It took everything in Neal not to toss him aside.

"I'm only going to ask you this once: please get out of my way" he gritted out, but he was met with resistance.

"I understand that you want to help your son, but all you are right now is a potential danger to him" at his words Neal froze.

How the hell could he be a danger to Henry? The last thing he would ever do was hurt his son!

Unless...unless David somehow knew about the curse.

Not wanting to reveal himself if he was mistaken he was careful with his response.

"Why would you say that?"

David could sense he was treading on thin ice and his survival instincts were telling him he was in the presence of a dangerous predator so he subconsciously took a step back.

"Regina didn't just take your memories Neal, she also took your heart."

~Break~

Emma and Snow followed Ruby deeper into the cemetery, keeping their eyes peeled for Henry or Regina.

"We should have told him Emma. I know that it's a touchy subject but if Neal were to lose control again he would at least know what he was dealing with" Snow knew there was really no use in whispering but some habits die hard.

"We don't know if that's what wrong with him. For all we know his other symptoms could just be a side effect of whatever Regina did to him" Emma was doing her best not to reveal any details about Neal's likely curse of lycanthropy, especially since Ruby was not even a foot away from them.

Snow gave her a look, "now who's in denial" she stated.

Ruby suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Her eyes zeroed in on Regina's family mausoleum.

Henry's scent led right to the door of the deceptively small structure.

"He's in there" Ruby spoke, confirming what Snow and Emma had previously suspected.

Taking her gun out of her holster Emma was the first to move forward and approach the building, Ruby and Snow followed with an arrow ready to fire.

~Break~

When Regina returned to her office after her lunch she had requested the looking glass to show her Baelfire and what she found aggravated her greatly.

He was lying unconscious and under guard by Gold and David Nolan, a villain who was supposedly trying to change and a Sheppard turned prince.

First her pawn had made an attempt to "visit" Gold and now she finds that he was now under lock and key.

She was beginning to think that she should put a tracking device on Neal because it seemed that the man needed to be under constant watch.

She continued to watch as Neal regained consciousness and she basked in the physical fight that ensued between father and son. She was disappointed though when it ended with Neal being pinned to the wall.

She listened as Gold tried to persuade him to believe that Regina was the cause of his memory loss and was not surprised when Neal wasn't quick to believe him.

When Neal and David left the room Regina took Neal's heart then teleported herself to the backroom of Gold's shop.

~Break~

Neal didn't know how to digest this supposed revelation. He didn't want to believe that that had happened to him but it would explain why Regina would erase his memories and the fact that he felt a deep emptiness in his soul.

But a huge part of him was in denial.

"No, no that's-that's not possible" he refused, shaking his head.

"I know that it's a hard thing to believe but it's the truth" David insisted.

A humorless laugh escaped Neal.

"Believe me that's not at all hard to believe. My father is The Dark One. But it can't be true" to prove to himself and David that he did in fact have his heart he felt his neck for a pulse but when he didn't find one he began to panic.

David could only watch as Neal frantically moved from one pulse point to another until he was left standing with his hand over the area where his heart should have been.

Acceptance took over his features which was quickly followed by fear, sadness then anger.

"She's going to use me to get to my son" he whispered, looking down at the floor.

There was a fire igniting behind his eyes and David could have sworn he saw Neal's eyes flash gold for a second.

A loud crash grabbed their attention and both looked in time to see Gold being tossed from the room.

Both ran to fallen man and Neal looked into the cold eyes of Regina.

"You're getting soft Rumple, before you would have easily been able to defend yourself but now you're reduced to nothing more than a cowardly. old. man" Regina mocked, laughing at the pathetic sight he made crumpled on the floor.

Neal and David both rose from the floor, both with the fire of a fight in their eyes, and approached the Queen.

David un-holstered his gun and Neal pulled down a sword from the wall.

Regina stood still, amusement lighting her eyes as she encouraged them to engage her.

Before David could get a shot off Regina retrieved Neal's heart from her black coat pocket.

Neal and David froze, both eyeing the glowing heart with trepidation.

"It's amazing the value a single organ can have, and what's even more enthralling is the power it can have over another being" bringing the heart towards her she was about to whisper but when she saw David and Neal approaching she applied a small amount of pressure to the heart and Neal cried out, dropping his sword and clutching his empty chest.

David's attention was diverted to Neal long enough for Regina to state her command to Neal's heart and soon the pain he was exhibiting vanished and was replaced with a cold emptiness.

"Neal?" David questioned, making the mistake of stepping too close.

Out of nowhere Neal suddenly lashed out and punched David across the face causing the prince to stumble away in shock.

It went against what he wanted to do but he recognized that Neal was no longer in control. Curling his fist back David struck back and landed a blow against Neal's chin.

With the strength of the wolf coursing through him and the general numbness that being controlled brought he easily shook the mild sting away and side-stepped David's next punch and retaliated with a hard punch to David's gut followed by a stinging blow to the collarbone.

While he was still in a daze Neal grabbed him by the arm and threw him aside where he smashed into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Nicely done, but now it's time for phase two" summoning the black and purple clouds soon Neal and Regina were covered and when they cleared they were gone.

~Break~

Emma, Ruby and Snow entered through the secret passage and looked around.

"Henry?" Snow called out, her voice off the walls.

After waiting a few seconds there was no response and the group moved forward.

The further they walked, the colder the environment became and the air was staler as well.

"Can you follow his scent?" Emma asked, wondering if the environment hadn't washed away the unique scent of Henry.

Ruby took a few experimental sniffs and when she locked onto Henry's scent she nodded.

"Follow me" moving ahead of the group she led them deeper into the mausoleum.

Ruby's attention was completely encompassed in following the scent that she was would have decapitated by an ax held by a suit of armor if Snow hadn't pulled her back in time.

"Thanks" Ruby said, smiling in gratitude.

Loud footsteps suddenly echoed on the walls and all three turned and saw an approaching shadow.

Emma and Snow readied their weapons. Their stances relaxed when Henry came around the corner.

"Henry!" Emma called, holstering her weapon and running forward to embrace the boy.

"What were you thinking? I know you want to help but it's too dangerous for you to be outside on your own" Emma lectured as she led him back to Ruby and Snow who took him into their arms and gave him their own lectures about disobeying and sneaking out.

They continued to talk as they walked out of the mausoleum and back out into the woods.

But all that happiness was put on hold when Neal suddenly emerged from the trees.

A feeling of unease passed through Emma and Snow as they eyed the approaching man.

Before Emma could stop him Henry was running towards his father, a smile on his face as he reached the man and wrapped his arms about his midsection.

"Everyone's been looking for you, where have you been?" he questioned, looking up at him.

Neal didn't answer though, instead he turned his head and Henry followed his gaze and started to panic when he saw Regina fast approaching.

Emma, Snow and Ruby followed his gaze and saw the Evil Queen and started running towards them but they only made it halfway before Regina used magic to fling them back.

Henry struggled in Neal's hold but for all his efforts he made no leeway and could only watch as Regina stopped in front of them and smiled down at him.

"Hello Henry" she beamed.

His struggles intensified but Neal's hold continued to be too much.

Emma was the first to recover and she rose from the ground and raised her gun.

"Regina, step away from my son" she commanded, her thumb resting on the safety.

Regina laughed and easily flicked the weapon out of her hand using magic.

Her laughter cut off abruptly and became intently serious.

"Not **your **son, he's mine! **I **raised him**, **loved him and took care of him for the first eleven years of his life! You have no right to just push me out of his life and play mom" she ranted, a distinct maniacal volume to her voice.

With all her attention on Emma Snow was able to prepare her bow and work on a strategy to try and save Henry.

"He found me because he needed something that he wasn't getting from you: maternal love. Now I know that you do love him Regina, that's without question, but the way you show you're love can't just be through gifts, it has to be shown through words and selfless acts of kindness. I'm not the sole reason Henry walked away from you, you are!" this was a decree that she had wanted to say to this woman from the first time she tried to run her out of town.

"I don't need nor want your advice, all I want is my son back" pulling Henry out of Neal's hands she clutched the struggling boy to her side and summoned her black and purple clouds.

Ruby, Emma and Snow once again ran for them and Regina ordered Neal to stay behind and keep the three from following them. Henry and her were then consumed by the clouds and transported away.

Neither women wanted to fight Neal but they didn't have much of a choice.

Ruby came at him first, her wolf in full fight mode. With a huge leap she pounced on him and toppled him to the grass. Though her wolf was the main fighting force she also had to contend with her human emotions; she didn't want to cause Neal harm, she wanted to save him, but to do that they first had to subdue him.

Locking her feelings away she punched him in any area she could hit but that was not without Neal landing a few of his own.

When one of her blows to his head managed to daze him, she wrapped her hands around his throat and was about to apply pressure but he head butted her and she fell back, her vision going in and out from the surprise attack.

Neal stood up and before Emma could stop him he punched Ruby across the face and the impact was so dead on and hard that she was knocked out cold.

He then set his eyes on Emma and charged at her.

While Emma was strong and had defeated a dragon and returned fairytale memories nothing could have prepared her for fighting her ex-partner in crime, the father of her son and the man that had never completely returned her heart.

The only way she could do this was to put her feelings for Neal aside and focus all her anger on him.

Emma swung her leg out and kicked him square in the chest and while this made him stumble back he threw himself back into the fight and punched her across the jaw. Blood filled her mouth from biting down on her gums and tongue. Spitting the blood out she returned her own punch that connected with his left eye.

Growling Neal faked a left punch then moved in and used his right hand to grip her neck and raise her off the ground.

Emma kicked and desperately clawed at his hand, landing rapidly weakening slaps at his face and arms.

Neal's empty eyes were drilling into her and with the lack of oxygen to her brain her thoughts were becoming hazier; her last clear thought was that she would never be able to tell Henry how much she loved him and that she was so sorry for keeping the truth about his father from him.

The time it took for Neal to put her daughter in a life or death situation felt like only a matter of seconds, and it only took one second for her to aim her arrow, find a clean shot then fire.

The arrow sung through the air, whipping past Emma's right side and slicing into Neal's shoulder. He cried out in surprise and pain then dropped Emma and ripped the arrow out of his shoulder and tossed it to the side.

Blood gushed from the wound and stained his shirt.

Before Neal could return to the fight Emma had recovered and wrapped her hand around a decent size rock and rammed it against the side of his head, effectively knocking him out.

Snow ran to her daughter's side and checked her over. Her fingers trailed across her bruising jaw and Emma winced which only served to increase Snow's concern.

"I'll be fine. You check on Ruby and I'll see to Neal" reluctant to move Snow hesitated then walked over to Ruby who was slowly coming back to consciousness.

Emma cautiously walked over to Neal and slowly kneeled down so that she was beside him.

Seeing that his wound was still sluggishly bleeding she took off her scarf and pressed the fabric against the wound. No reaction came from the pressure and the only sign she could rely on to know that he was still alive was his chest moving up and down with each breath he took.

Ruby was now awake and with the help of Snow got up from the ground and led her over to Emma and Neal.

"We need to get Neal back to the loft then think of a way to get Henry back before Regina casts a spell on him, o-or something" Emma was doing her best to keep her emotions at bay, she couldn't become a blubbering mess, not if she wanted to rescue her son.

~Break~

David and Gold started to come around at roughly the same time but it was David who found his footing first.

Wincing with each step he walked over to Gold and helped him up from the floor. After he was standing David located the man's cane and handed it to Gold who accepted it and rested his weight on the walking tool.

"Where's Bae? Regina?" Gold asked, looking around at the damaged room.

So many antiques and treasures were broken and scattered throughout the room. But none of them mattered, all that mattered was finding his son.

"They're gone and my guess is that they're going after Henry" David answered, touching his head and flinching when his fingers came into contact with a small cut.

Gold glowered and muttered various curse words under his breath, all aimed towards Regina of course.

"I need to call Emma" taking his phone out he speed dialed Emma and waited for her to pick up.

When she did he spoke first, "Emma, Regina came and-"

she interrupted him and he listened as she told him that Regina had taken Henry and she needed him to drive to the cemetery because Ruby was hurt and Neal was unconscious.

"I'll be there soon, and Emma, we're going to get him back" there was a beat of silence before Emma answered.

"I know."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update and will hopefully leave reviews (I really like reviews, mostly positive ones though). Don't worry folks, there will be plenty more Neal angst in the coming chapters, because I know how much you *love* that. Also, do to school and my upcoming play I may not be able to update as frequently as I have been. **

**Please review! **


	10. The Wolf's Out Of The Bag

**It's me again! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. In this chapter a lot of important moments go down so be sure to read carefully and I once again need to stress that this is an AU story, meaning this would never, not in a million years happen on the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, any of its characters or dialogue. But if I did, the mid-winter break would not be this long so that I could see Neal's face a whole lot sooner. I know, I'm obsessed, but I don't care!**

**Enjoy!**

Emma, Snow, David, Ruby and Gold were all in the kitchen area of Emma and Snow's loft, trying to figure out a way to rescue Henry and retrieve Neal's heart.

"Regina will be expecting an attack so the only way we can succeed is in the element of surprise" Emma determined, her gaze wavering between an unconscious Neal on the couch and the group in front of her.

Everyone agreed but Snow chimed in with her own input, "we need to use caution. Now that she has Henry she has no reason to hold back anymore and add in the fact that she has Neal's heart...we need to be prepared for anything" everyone was silent as they took in her words.

As the planning took up once more Ruby walked over to a window and watched as the sun steadily set. Soon the sun would be gone and the moon would take its place. A full moon.

Her skin developed goose bumps at the reminder and she rigorously rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm her suddenly chilled skin.

Snow noticed Ruby and quietly left the group and walked over to her. Standing beside her and looking out the window as well.

While Snow was still reeling over the thought that Ruby had turned Neal she was still her friend and would support her, but she also needed to be there for Emma.

"The full moon will be out soon, I can feel it, I mean...my wolf can" she amended, continuing to stare out the window, the setting sun reflecting in her eyes.

"Red, there's something I need to ask you, something that I need absolute honesty on" she waited until Ruby turned and nodded in consent to face before continuing.

"While Neal was sleeping in Gold's backroom he found a fresh bite mark on Neal's collarbone" Ruby knew where this was going but she would let Snow continue, while she thought of an appropriate response.

"His eyes were gold Red, and I just need to know if you maybe lost control or something and bit him?" Snow watched as Ruby looked away from her and over to Neal for a long moment before returning her attention to Snow.

Her silence worsened the lump in Snow's throat and her fears were gaining more weight.

Ruby didn't want to expose Neal's secret but with current events and the suspicion that had fallen on her his secret was bound to come out anyway. She felt awful about it but she decided that she had no better option.

"Yes, I did bite Neal but I didn't turn him. Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone until I have a chance to tell Neal" receiving a stunned nod she took a calming breath and continued.

"Neal's mother had the curse. And with that there's a 99.9% chance that Henry inherited it as well" Snow had no clue how to feel about this proclamation . While she was extremely relieved that Ruby hadn't turned Neal there was now the nerve wracking possibility that Henry would have to deal with the curse once he reached maturity.

Then another question hit her, "how could Gold not know that his wife was a werewolf?"

The same question had been rattling around in Ruby's head since she learned the truth about Neal.

"I don't know. Neal told me that his mom gave him a necklace that stops the change, maybe she always wore it so the moon never affected her then she passed it down to her son" she explored, the hypothesis sounding like a plausible one.

"The sun's almost down. You should be getting home to get your cloak" Snow stated, her gaze now focused on the darkening sky.

A pained groan filled the room and everyone looked to the couch and saw that Neal was awake.

Emma was the first to reach his side.

"What happened?" was the first two words that he spoke.

She dawdled on how to respond and looked up at her parents but all they could give her were sad nods, telling her to be honest.

"Regina took Henry"

Those words alone was like a sword to his heart and Neal knew straight away that this was hugely his fault. He couldn't remember what happened but it didn't take much brain power to figure out that he was in Emma and Mary Margaret's loft.

"How long?" he made eye contact with Gold and quickly looked away. He didn't have the time or the strength to deal with the issues they had.

"A little over an hour" Neal shook his head and though his body protested and wounds and injuries thrummed with pain he bit through it and attempted to get up.

"We have to get him back" but he didn't get up very far when Emma promptly pushed him back down.

"And we're going to, but not with you" Neal's brow creased in confusion and also a little anger.

"He's my son too Emma! I'm not just going to stay here while you all go off without me!' he protested, trying to get up once more.

"I know you do but she has your heart! She can control you!" she further explained, needing him to understand.

He stopped trying to get up and looked up at the ceiling.

After a long drawn out silence he spoke.

"Your right, I hate it but your right" he conceded, his eyes raking across the wooden ceiling.

The wall clock chimed 5:30 and Neal turned and looked out the window and saw that the sun was almost completely down.

His heart rate picked up pace and he moved his eyes to Ruby who he could tell was just as affected as him.

Ruby gave him a look of sympathy and Neal returned one of fear and acceptance.

The looks they exchanged did not get past Emma and she could not and would not keep silent.

Emma was steadily starting to believe that something was going on between the two and she found herself becoming a green-eyed monster.

"Is there something you guys want to tell us?" She did her best to keep the anger out of her voice.

Ruby licked her lips then spoke, "Snow already knows Neal, it's up to you though if you want to tell everyone else" a feeling of betrayal swept through him but he quickly buried that emotion when he rationalized that they were going to find out eventually so he may as well divulge the information to the rest of them.

"Yeah, there is something about me that you need to know *long pause* I'm a werewolf" when he didn't receive gasps of shock he looked at them in confusion then looked to Ruby for answers.

Instead of answering him directly she addressed the rest of the group.

"My bite isn't what turned Neal. He was born one, through his mother" she looked directly at Gold, as if accusing him of Neal's inheritance.

Everyone in the room, besides Neal, Snow and Ruby were gobsmacked at this revelation, but no one nearly as much as Gold.

That couldn't be true. He would know if Milah had been a wolf. No, Red had to be lying to save her own hyde, but then why was Bae not refuting the absurd lie? Then again...he had only been a young boy when she had left them so his memory of her could easily be manipulated.

"You're wrong, your mother was not a werewolf!" though Gold had grown to hate her after she walked out on them, a part of his heart, as black as it could be, still loved her because she gave him Baelfire, and he would not tolerate her image being tainted with talks of the werewolf curse.

Neal stood up from the couch and was momentarily dizzy from getting up too fast along with stabs of pain that rocked his body, but he shook it off and approached Gold.

"There's no other explanation. I can't for the life of me remember being bitten at any point growing up and mom was the one who gave me the necklace, the one that she always wore. She gave it to me the last night that I saw her in the tavern" the memory brought a lump to his throat and he fought off the tears that tried to spring forth.

Looking away from a now silent Gold he focused on Emma.

"I didn't know how to tell you. Before finding out about Henry and coming here I never thought I would have to, if I'm being honest I never wanted to. The wolf is a part of my life that I wanted to stay in the past but now this curse is haunting my present and will likely awaken in Henry. As much as I want to run from this, I can't. I just wish that it didn't have to come to light like this. I'm sorry" he was apologizing for the affliction he had passed down to Henry, the grief he had caused her and for the curse in general.

There were so many other reasons behind the apology but those were the top three.

No one moved and everyone held their breath in anticipation of how Emma would react.

Out of all the possible scenarios Neal could come up with almost surprisingly none of them included what came next.

Eyes narrowing, Emma raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He took a step back and rubbed his aching cheek. Her unexpected slap had rattled his skull and consequently opened up the scabbed over gashes on his cheek. Lowering his hand he resumed eye contact with her.

His wolf snarled and raked its claws along his insides. This human had attacked its human counterpart and it had to show the attacker that it was the stronger one.

Just barely able to keep the growl out of his voice he spoke, "I deserved that and so much more but right now we need to focus on Henry" a ripple of pain shot through him and doubled over.

"Neal" coming to his aide Ruby rested her hand on his shoulder.

She could feel the pull of the moon reaching into her soul and grasping onto her wolf to bring it to the surface. She had had to make sure that Neal would be okay so she hadn't had time to get her cloak, a price that may cost her.

"I'll be fine, but you need to get out here and get your cloak. The moon will be up in only a matter of time" he didn't want her to have to transition because she wanted to be there for him. While it was a nice gesture he didn't want her to put herself through that.

Snow hadn't meant to listen in but she couldn't help herself, "he's right Red, you need to go and get your cloak before the moon comes up. Do it for your sake of mind as well as ours."

Red wanted to argue but there was no point and there was also something else she needed to do.

After Neal was sitting back down Red took the spot beside him.

Emma continued to silently think through everything Neal had told her.

"I need you tell me where your mother's necklace is. I can get it, along with my cloak and bring it back to you" for some reason he found himself conflicted on whether he should tell her. He recognized the feeling as protectiveness. That necklace was his most treasured item and if something were happen to it he would be doomed to transform and it was the only relic he had left of his mother.

Sensing his reluctance she tried to soothe his fears.

"I promise I'll take good care of it and deliver it to you safely" she vowed.

Neal thought her promise over and when another furrow of pain went through him he knew he didn't have any better option.

"Okay. The necklace is in a box that's under the floorboards on the left side of the bed" he described, part of him hopeful that she would find it in time.

"I'll be back" standing up she met Emma by the door and was handed the keys to her car.

"Please hurry" nodding she hurriedly fled the loft and hightailed it to the B&B.

Gold's phone went off and he pulled the ringing device from his coat pocket.

The caller ID read Belle.

A moment of relief and happiness went through him as he happily accepted the call.

"Hello sweetheart" he greeted, welcoming the reprieve.

"Rumple what happened to the backroom? I came home from the library to clean up some and I find the place a mess! Now tell me what happened. Are you hurt?" she tossed the bag of broken glass into the trash then turned to look at the rest of the mess.

She hadn't seen any blood but there didn't need to be blood for a mortal injury.

"I'm fine dear. But Regina has taken Bae's heart and erased some of his memories. There was an altercation between him and I outside the shop because he believed that I was the cause of his selective memory loss. Unfortunately I had to put him under a sleeping spell and when he woke up he fought me again so I had to subdue him. A while later Regina showed up and took control of Neal and he fought David and I'm sad to say that we lost that fight. Everyone is fine though I assure you"

he deliberately left out the section of Bae being a werewolf and what he had done to Snow. He knew she wouldn't approve of his actions.

He went on to tell her that Regina had taken Henry and that they were planning on rescuing him along with Neal's heart. As he was going through his long explanation Belle had taken a seat on the couch and was handling an old book of herbs that she had picked up off the floor.

"I'm glad that you told me. Please be careful and promise me that you'll call with any updates" there were so many questions that she had but she was aware that there were other more important tasks that needed to be tended to.

"I will. I love you Belle" he said, his voice lowering an octave.

She smiled, "I love you too. Good luck" saying their farewells both hung up.

~Break~

Henry sat in his old room. The lights were off and his door and windows closed.

Regina had brought him here following her capture of him. She had tried to engage him in conversation by talking to him about all the fun they were going to have with watching movies, baking and she would even teach him some magic.

He had remained silent and eventually she gave up but not before telling him that she loved him then left.

It was so surreal to the young boy, he could remember the last time Regina had taken him, she had tried to lure him in with the same promises but just like then they felt hollow.

He had been sure that she was going to try and earn his trust back through acts of goodness and doing her best to change but something must have happened that made her break that promise and go back to her original plan of getting him back.

Looking out the window he watched the tree's leaves sway, its branches tapping against the window and casting a shadow over the house.

His sheet rope was still beneath his bed and he had almost decided to use the ladder to try and escape but he remembered that the last time he had tried that Regina's enchanted tree had stopped him.

He wasn't going to risk that again.

Getting up from his bed he walked over to the window and looked out at the quieting town.

The moon was steadily appearing in the sky.

~Break~

Ruby parked Emma's car across the street from the B&B.

Her eyes were locked on the un-fluctuating development of the moon.

She was losing time and that also meant that Neal had even less time.

The closer she got to the B&B's door the more she intensified her celerity and was soon on the porch opening the door.

Isabelle looked up at the sound of the door opening and when she saw it was Ruby she started to greet her but only got out "hel-" before Ruby had rushed past her and into her room.

Her target in sight she pulled the doors to her closet open and bent down to unlock a chest that was in back.

Reaching in she pulled out the cloak and draped the garment over her shoulders and tied the hood down.

As soon as the magical hood made contact with her body the tingling beneath her skin was muted and her wolf silenced.

Breathing a sigh of relief she could only revel in the balanced feeling for a moment before she left the room and walked over to Isabelle at the check-in counter.

"Is', I need you to tell me what room Neal Cassidy is staying in and give me the key" surprised at the request Isabelle couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Ruby what's going on?" she was concerned that maybe she or Neal were in trouble.

"Isabelle listen, I don't have time for your questions, now either give me the room number and key or I'll find it on my own and break the door down" she knew that Isabelle was a curious person and was her friend but Ruby didn't have time to play nice and answer her questions.

Shocked at her words but still functioning she didn't have to check the registry book seeing as Neal was the only guest and handed her the spare key.

"He's in room 10" taking the key she charged up the stairs and located room 10 and entered.

Remembering Neal's instructions she walked towards the window on the left side and got down on her knees. Feeling around she found the loose floorboard and pried the board up.

Looking down the rectangular hole she saw the box and pulled the antique wooden box out.

Setting the box down on the floor she flipped the lid open and looked inside.

Seeing the necklace she plucked the item from the box and when her eyes traced the design of the medieval inspired necklace a strange feeling of familiarity washed over her, much like the one she got from Neal, only stronger, like the feeling she got whenever someone mentioned or she thought about Granny.

Shaking the feeling she pocketed the necklace and was about to put the box back when she spotted the folded piece of paper at the bottom of the box.

Her inquiring mind unable to resist the allure of the mystery she picked up the paper and unfolded it.

What she saw made her gasp and almost drop the paper.

Though Ruby had only known her for a short time before she disappeared she could still remember her face clearly and there was no mistaking that the woman she remembered and the woman depicted in the drawing were one in the same.

Why would he have a picture of her? It made no sense. No she didn't have time to obsess over this, she needed to get back to Neal.

Putting the box back in its spot she covered the area with the board and left the room.

Before leaving she pocketed the drawing.

~Break~

Emma could no longer keep her distance from Neal and walked over to him and sat down beside him on the couch.

From the breakfast bar David and Snow watched the silent interaction between their daughter and the estranged son of the Dark One.

A strong part of David hated Neal for the emotional pain he had caused Emma. From what Snow had told him Emma and him had survived by stealing and sleeping in recently vacated motel rooms. It was heartbreaking enough to hear that she had had to steal to survive and lived on the move but when he learned that she had been arrested and sent to prison for a crime that Neal had committed, it had made him want to savagely beat the man for the pain he had caused his daughter.

It was only after Snow had fervently insisted that Neal had confessed deep, deep regret and self-loathing for what he had done that he decided to let him live.

Even though he could understand why Neal had made the choices he had made that didn't exonerate the anger David felt towards him. It was going to take a lot more than a deep, heartfelt apology to make even a dent in the path to David's forgiveness.

Meanwhile Gold was sitting alone in a corner of the room near the stairs, trying to wrap his mind around the shocking reality that Bae had insisted was the truth about his late wife.

How could Milah have been a werewolf without his knowledge? In all the years they had been married not once could he remember her disappearing for hours at a time during a full moon, besides the nights in the last years of their marriage when she had blatantly left their small home to drink and spend time with "real men" in taverns.

He had overheard Bae mention a necklace Milah had given him one night in the tavern, the one Gold could remember never seeing her without, and that with this necklace on he could prevent the change.

Gold's innermost thoughts could see that it was possible for her to have kept this a secret from him, especially with the help of her enchanted necklace, but the root of the problem was the verifiable truth that Bae had kept this secret from him, and not even his powers as the Dark One had given him any insight that his son had inherited the curse of the werewolf.

Having thumbed through the almost unfathomable fact that Neal was not only a werewolf but on the verge of transforming into one, Emma also had to try and come to terms with the likely inheritance that Henry would have to deal with and the best way to express to Neal that she didn't blame him.

It wasn't his fault that he was the way he was, and some part of her could believe that it wasn't his mother's fault either but what she was having trouble forgiving was the unchangeable notion that when he had learned of the existence of Henry and that magic existed in Storybrooke, the town they had come from, he had still not told her.

Would she have believed him? More than likely not. But with everything that she had seen she could see herself susceptible to believing him with proof.

Looking at Neal she could see that he was trembling and sweat was gathering on his neck and brow. She could only imagine what he was going through. The emotions and physical sensations that were plaguing him had to be all consuming and indescribable to an outsider like her.

Ruby would understand.

The sour animosity from earlier returned at the thought of the connection they shared.

She knew that she had no right to be jealous of the bond that was developing between the two, especially if it was romantic in nature, but she couldn't help it.

As much as she wanted to believe that the feelings she once held for Neal were gone she knew that she was lying to herself.

Neal had been her first kiss, first confidant and her first love. They say you never forget your first love and in her case that was proving true.

Another violent surge went through him and she gasped when he suddenly grabbed her knee.

Realizing what he had done he started to take his hand back and apologized but she found herself stopping him.

He gave her a surprised look, his eyes lingering on her hand that was resting over his.

Whenever she touched him a spark that soared like fireworks shot through his mind and body, and it was an addiction that had started from the moment she had first touched him, and that addiction had only gotten stronger.

"It's okay" though her words were short they conveyed so much more and she knew by the look in his eyes that he could read the underlining message: she forgave him for the pain he had caused her. They still had a lot of forgiveness that needed to be earned but right now she could forgive him for abandoning her.

Neal's eyes widened when pain that had only existed in his past ripped into his present and he howled in agony and his back arched at an unnatural angle that was almost too painful to look at.

Emma jumped from the couch and ran around to the back of his head and did her best to try and alleviate some of the pain by massaging his scalp and whispering assurances in his ear.

When the pain had hit Neal's eyes had closed on instinct and when he opened them Emma was amazed at the brilliant gold they had become.

Though she had seen his eyes change before she had not known that the cause behind it was the werewolf curse and now that she did her fear and concern for Neal intensified.

Emma and the others looked to the window and saw that the moon had come into position. David tried to tug Emma away from Neal but she wouldn't leave him, not when he needed her so desperately.

Since it had been so long since he had last transformed his body was battling the wolf that was rearing to take over and was the main reason why he was experiencing so much pain.

Black and gray fur was beginning to spread up his body and he could feel his bones starting to grind down and his teeth begin to sharpen.

He could taste the blood that was steadily filling his mouth from his bleeding gums. Its copper taste making him gag.

When it seemed that Neal's change was inevitable the door flew open and the miracle that was Ruby rushed into the room and went to Neal's side.

Taking the necklace out of her pocket she placed it over his head and the medallion rested beside his heart.

When the necklace made contact with his body its magical properties took effect and all watched as the changes that had taken place began to recede.

His eyes turned back to their warm brown and the fur sank back into his skin along with the stress that the moon was having on his body starting to settle down as well.

With his control returning Neal blinked his eyes a few times and moved his body into a more comfortable position.

He was still breathing heavily from the exertion so when he spoke his voice was a little gaspy, "thanks Ruby."

He would be forever in her debt for what she had done for him.

"It was no problem, you would have done the same for him" Neal was puzzled by the tinge of anger and mistrust that flavored her words.

He knew something was wrong and with what was going on they couldn't afford to have any animosities in the group, the only exception being Gold, and he was really only there for Neal.

"Ruby, what happened?" he asked, wondering what had caused her change in attitude.

Everyone watched in anticipation to see how she would respond.

Deciding to come out with it she reached into her pocket and took the folded paper out, unfolded it and handed it to him.

Neal recognized the drawing as the one he had made of his mother.

Brow furrowed he looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you have this?" he wasn't particularly angry that she had taken it, he was more curious as to why.

"Who is she to you?" she answered with her own question.

She had to be important to him if he had taken the time to carefully draw her.

Neal set the picture down on his lap.

"Why does it matter? We shouldn't be fighting over an old drawing, we should be figuring out a way to save Henry" he stated, not wanting to waste another second on this topic.

"It matters to me, and I want an answer now!" she almost screamed.

Emma tried to come to Neal's aide, "he's right Ruby. The longer you stand here demanding answers about an old drawing, the longer Regina has to plan a way to keep us from seeing Henry even again" she didn't know what Ruby's deal was but now wasn't the time to lose it.

"Emma, this has nothing to do with you so just back off!" she turned back to Neal and left a flabbergasted Emma to look at David and Snow in shock.

Fury filled Neal at the way Ruby had spoken to Emma and he rose from the couch and used his height to impose his will over her.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that!" he roared, the atmosphere boiling with the buildup of a fight.

"If you would just answer my question I wouldn't have to!" she retorted, getting right up in his face.

It didn't matter that both of their enchanted items stopped the change, they were both still servants to their primal urges and Neal's presence had enacted the need to establish the role of alpha, and that had still not been resolved.

Sensing that all hell was about to break lose Emma stepped between the two and placed her hands on both of their chests and did her best to push them apart.

"This is no time for a dominance fight! Neal, just tell her what she wants to know so we can all move on!" Emma insisted, no longer wanting to listen to their fighting.

Stepping back he sighed, "she's my mother" he confessed.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Ruby's response.

What they saw was not was they were expecting.

Ruby's eyes widened and before anyone could stop her she had snatched the drawing up off the floor and fled the loft.

~Break~

She ran down the street. Her red hood billowing out behind her.

People who were walking on the sidewalk had to move quickly to the side in order to avoid injury.

She only had one thought on her mind: she had to get to Granny.

Fast approaching the B&B she increased her pace and barely slowed down when she reached Granny's room and barged inside.

Granny looked up from the book she was reading and took quick notice of the distress she was under.

"What's happened?" she set her book down and gave her, her complete attention.

Ruby didn't speak as she dug the paper out of her pocket, unfolded it and handed it to her.

Granny's eyes traced the drawing and recognition hit her like a punch to the gut.

She looked up into Ruby's emotion filled eyes, "where did you get this?" her voice was hard and filled with emotion.

"Neal. He said it's his mother" she watched as Granny rose from her rocking chair, the picture still in her hand as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Take me to him" she ordered, as she opened the door and stepped out, slipping into her coat as they walked.

Ruby nodded and walked with her out of the B&B and straight for Emma and Snow's loft.

**A/N: So...what did you think? As I stated earlier a lot of stuff went down in this chapter and of course this leads the way for answers that I assure you are coming, just continue to stick with me. Please review, they make me feel oh so incredibly good!**


	11. A Game of Hearts

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter is pretty long, 22 pages to be exact so I'm pretty proud of myself. Please keep the reviews up people, they inspire me to update quicker!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, its characters or any of its dialogue. But if I did, I would once again give Neal more screen time because I feel like he hasn't been getting enough.**

**Enjoy!**

No one had any idea why Ruby had reacted they way she had but they couldn't afford to waste anymore time pondering over it.

They could only hope that things would work themselves out

"There's no point in trying to surprise her, she has eyes and ears everywhere so I think the only thing we can do is confront her and be the last ones standing in the end. Unless anyone has any other ideas?" Emma looked around at the group and was met with silence.

Taking that as their answer she continued.

"The sooner we do this the better, so I vote for tonight. We all gather our weapons and best spells and got to her house. I know we're all tired but Regina has to sleep just like the rest of us so let's hope that we can use this to our advantage" after her speech was done the small group took a moment to rifle through other ideas and when no other plan had less risk factors then Emma's they unanimously agreed, though Gold was the holdout who took about ten minutes to agree to the plan as well.

Snow and David finished ironing out the last few details while Emma walked over to Neal who was handling one of Henry's wooden swords.

She sat down beside him and placed her hands in her lap.

"This is my fault. I somehow I made myself vulnerable enough for her to take my heart. It doesn't matter that I didn't have control of myself, Henry is with that woman because she exploited the trust that Henry was slowly developing towards me. The worst part is that I can't even help get him back because at any point Regina could taken control of me" he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

During the time Neal and her had spent together one of the traits that she learned about Neal was that he had a large capacity for self hate and guilt, especially when it concerned people he cared about. It was one of the qualities that showed how big his heart was and one that had helped her fall in love with him.

Even though they had been thieves both had gone out of their way for the other. They hadn't stolen for pleasure, it had been for survival, and they had survived together.

Yes, she had and was still angry at him but she hated seeing him this way.

What had happened to Henry wasn't his fault. She had to help him see that.

Giving in she reached out and took one of his hands, her fingers interlacing with his and reflexively her thumb rubbed circles into his skin.

His eyes opened and he lowered his hand from his face. This was the second time in under an hour that she had touched him hand he hoped it was an occurrence that would continue.

"Stop beating yourself up over this. You didn't know what she was planning" she insisted.

"You warned me that she had something like this before. I should have been prepared" Emma could see that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind and maybe not even when they got Henry back.

David walked over to hem and stood before Emma, his own gun in its holster and his jacket was on.

"We're heading out now" though he was looking at Emma the message was for both of them.

"Okay" she looked at Neal and both were reluctant to let the other go but they knew that there was work to be done.

Standing up Emma gave Neal one last look then followed David over to the breakfast bar and holstered her gun.

"Has anyone gotten into contact with Ruby?" Emma asked, wondering where she had run off to and why she had reacted the way she had. They could really use her help in this, especially her wolf.

"Snow shook her head, "no, but I left her a message on her cell telling her our plan" that was all they could do and now they needed to set out.

"Let's go" they started walking out but were met with Neal by the door.

For a moment they were afraid that Regina had taken control of him again but looking into his eyes Emma just knew that that wasn't the case.

"You need to lock me up. She may try to use me against you again and I refuse to let that happen. Please Emma" he could see the internal struggle she was at war with.

Though he was pleased to know that she still cared for him she needed to put those feelings aside and do what needed to be done.

David stepped up, he too sensing her confliction.

"He's right Emma, she's used him before and she'll likely use him again. We need to be prepared" his words getting through to her she nodded.

"Step aside" doing as she said Neal watched as she led the group through the door then turned to face him.

Digging into her pocket she took out the invisible chalk, bent down and drew a line in front of the doorway then stood back up.

"This will prevent you from leaving. I'll come back and let you out when we have Henry and your heart back" she promised.

It wasn't a foolproof plan but it was the only one she had time to do.

"Good luck" he had every faith in her that she could do this but just in case he was going to send all the luck he could divine her way.

"We'll be back, with Henry and your heart. I promise" with this vow the group left.

Leaving behind an ally and a potential enemy.

~Break~

Emma and her small group were walking down the street to Regina's house when Ruby and Granny came into view and were fast approaching them.

The two groups met in front of the old clock tower.

"Where are you guys going?" Ruby asked, noticing snow's arrows and David and Emma's guns she had an idea as to whom they were meeting.

"Regina's house" Emma answered, her body vibrating with the need to keep moving.

Having heard nothing of Henry's abduction Granny was confused as to why, "what did she do this time?" "

she took Henry and Neal's heart" Emma was on the verge of pushing the two aside if the questioning didn't stop.

Granny turned to her granddaughter, a disapproving glint in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" she may be old but that didn't mean she was too frail to engage in battle and she refused to be sheltered.

"I'm sorry Granny, but there wasn't time" Ruby explained, her mind had been elsewhere when she had sought Granny out.

Granny conveyed without words but with a strong glove that they would discuss this more later.

"Red, you go with them and help them get Henry and Neal's heart back. I'll take care of that other problem on my own. Be careful, all of you" her eyes lingered on Rumple, the distrust she held towards the man was so potent at that moment that it made everyone uncomfortable.

"But Granny-"

"No Red! You need to go with them, this is the night your at your strongest and they can use that strength. So please go with them and I promise I'll tell you everything later" before Red could argue further Granny stalked off towards Emma and Snow's loft.

Red huffed and watched Granny turn a corner and disappear from sight.

"If that's finally been established can we please get going?" Emma's patience was running out.

Agreeing, the group, now including Red, continued the short trek to Regina's house.

~Break~

Granny entered the apartment building and climbed the stairs leading up to the last apartment on the top floor.

Reaching the door she could smell a strong source of magic that was centered around the door and being wise instead of attempting to touch the door she took a small step back and called out Neal's name.

She could hear movement on the other side and instead of the door opening the peephole flipped open.

"What are you doing here Granny?" no matter how absurd the thought may seem he couldn't be 100% sure that she wasn't being controlled by Regina.

"Neal, open the door. I feel rather silly talking to you from the other side" she could understand his caution but she didn't have time to ease back into his trust.

They needed to talk, now.

"How do I know you're not just another pawn of Regina's?" like him, his mind supplied with Shame.

"Ask me anything Neal, something that Regina couldn't possibly know" the faster this was taken care of the sooner her questions could be answered.

Giving it great thought Neal came up with a question that only Ruby, Granny and himself knew the answer to.

"How many months has it been since I last turned?" he waited for her answer with a pounding heart.

Granny smiled, "not months, years, and you told Red and myself at the B&B after the scuffle Red and you got into that it had been 18 years. Can you please open the door now?" he laughed at her embellished answer he opened the door.

"I'm sorry Granny, with everything that's happened I can't be too careful" he apologized, he wanted to give her a hug in apology as well but he remembered the magical shield that Emma had drawn.

"That's okay. Emma has told me what is going on so it's understandable to be cautious" she assured him but then the seriousness seeped into the comfortable atmosphere.

"There is something that we need to discuss. Ruby has shown me the drawing of who she says is your mother" he nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Can I come in?' though she sensed the magic she didn't know what it's use currently was.

Though Neal didn't know what he guessed was a shield would do he didn't want her to get hurt so he foolishly pushed his hands out when he saw her making a move to enter and a strong, bone rattling shock streamed through his body and he staggered back, his body still convulsing from the shock.

Her concern for him so great she almost made the mistake of stepping through the door but stopped herself.

"Emma did something that prevents me from leaving" he explained as his body started to calm down.

Limping back to the door he faced her and both fully acknowledged the shield that separated them.

"We're going to have to have this conversation here" he stated.

It wasn't ideal but this conversation couldn't wait and though she had wished to speak more privately this would have to do.

"As I was saying before Red showed me a drawing that you claim is of your mother" she started again.

"I'm not claiming, I'm telling. I drew that memory of my mother shortly after I came to this world. I have no reason to lie about this" he was confused as to why Ruby and Granny were obsessing over the drawing. It didn't make any sense.

Granny took the drawing out of her pocket and held it up for him to look at, as if it was evidence of a crime.

"What time did you leave for this world?" it was an odd question and he had to juggle it around in his head to fully understand what she was asking of him.

In their land time was kept differently, there wasn't calendars or systems that were based around the phases of the moon, time was based on the seasons. He didn't know if that system had changed since he had been transported to this world but he could only answer in the way that would made sense for both of them.

"It was four seasons after the first Ogre Wars" he watched her expression darken and knew that he was about to be blasted.

"That can't be possible! This woman can't be your mother! There's just no way that you could be her son!" she insisted, on the verge of losing her mind.

Neal was sure that Granny had heard of knew of his mother and the same could be said about Ruby and the way she had reacted.

"She is my mother. Her name was Milah and she died when I was eight. Did you know her?" he didn't think it was possible seeing as he himself was technically older than Granny and nearly the entire town, besides Gold of course.

The name he had voiced circled around in Granny's mind.

Milah.

A simple name but contained such meaning.

She couldn't sense any dishonesty in him and she found herself believing him.

But the time lines didn't make sense.

Her eyes zeroed in on the necklace he wore.

A lump formed in her throat at the achingly familiar pendent, and the memories the sight invoked.

_~Flashback to fairytale land that was~_

Widow Lucas watched as the young girl unwrapped the gift and her eyes light up at the intricate necklace in her small hands.

She walked over to the young girl and kneeled down in front of her.

"Now listen carefully Milah, this is a very special necklace that I had made especially for you by a kind wizard. It will protect you from the influence of the moon. But you must promise that you will never take if off or else its power won't work" she stated, taking the necklace and placing it around her neck.

Since Milah was only seven and still a small girl the necklace went down to her stomach but in time, as she grew, the necklace would come up to a decent place over her chest.

Milah cradled the necklace in awe and traced the stunning patterns the melted silver created.

Beaming, the younger girl threw her arms around Widow's waist and buried her face in the material of her modest dress.

After giving her a hug Milah ran over to the man in the room, Thomas, and hugged him with enthusiasm.

Profuse bursts of gratitude continued to come from her and Widow and Thomas shared loving looks.

Pulling back but never moving far from the two she continued to fondle the pendent around her neck.

"I'll never take it off and I promise to take care of it" she promised.

_~End Flashback~_

Noticeably swallowing she had to take a long moment to compose herself before she could speak.

It had been so long since she had thought back to that moment of a life that felt like it had been nothing more than a dream.

Neal could see the tears that were forming and he became concerned.

"Granny, are you okay?" he received a shaky nod but he wasn't convinced.

"What's going on?" she continued to remain silent and this only heightened his worry for her.

She knew that he had no reason to lie about this and in a way that made this even worse.

"Yes, I knew her, I knew her very well. But we had a difficult relationship and eventually she left and I never saw her again" since finding out the earth shattering news she had been avoiding looking directly at him but she could no longer hold herself back and she really looked at the man before her.

It took her breath away at the subtle similarities she saw in him.

His eyes were the same hazel nut as Milah's , many people had probably thought that they matched Rumple's but Granny didn't think so, she could only see Milah in those expressive eyes of his eyes.

She could recall the smile that she had seen on his face and there was no doubt that Milah had passed on her compassionate smile as well.

Granny was sure that there were other shared traits as well but his eyes and smile were the ones that evoked the strongest memories.

She wasn't answering his question, not completely.

He could sense that she was keeping something from him.

From the way she talked about his mother he could tell that her and his mother had been more than just a friends, best friends wasn't strong enough because he could sense the undercurrent of love that haunted her spirit.

Milah had been important to Granny, that much was clear, but he had no idea what area their relationship stood in but it was really high up there.

"Who was she to you? She has to have been important for you and Ruby to be reacting this way, stop beating around the bush and just answer me!" he was struggling to not shout out his frustration.

Granny was battling with the action she should take, on the one hand he was only asking the same of her that Ruby had asked of him. He deserved the same honesty that he had shown them.

But then again, her answer could be more than Neal could handle, it had almost been too much for her, and he was already dealing with so much right now that this could be the thing that pushed him over the edge.

"I have been nothing but honest with your questions and all I'm asking for is the same in return" and that was the rock that tipped the wagon over.

Treat others as you yourself would like to be treated. It was a lesson that had been translated into this world and their world and one that she valued greatly.

Meeting his determined gaze she prepared herself to unveil a truth that could either bring them closer or tear them apart.

~Break~

They looked up at the lavish home that was home to one Regina Mills. The Evil Queen and many would argue benevolent mayor.

"Once we do this, there's no going back. We'll likely have to be on guard for the rest of our lives" Red stated, her red cloak shining from the glow of the moon.

"We already are. She crossed the line the moment she made this curse. As long as we're together, as a family, we can't be stopped" Snow defended, looking to David who gave the hand he held a squeeze then to Emma who continued to eye the house in silent resoluteness.

"Let's take this Queen down" taking her gun out she marched forward, her posse keeping stride as they approached the door.

For a moment they stood there before Gold spoke.

"I don't know about you but I'm not feeling all that neighborly" in true Gold fashion he held out his hand and the door sprung open, the oak door banging against the entryway wall.

Entering the home all eyes scanned the area, looking for the woman they came to fight.

"You are aware that all of you are trespassing" looking up at the top of the stairs they watched as Regina calmly made her way downstairs, not an air of surprise or concern in her fluid steps or voice.

"Where's Henry?" Emma demanded, a glare dominating her features.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Regina walked over to them.

She was dressed in a black A-Line dress with a polished black belt and black high heels. Her appearance may be that of a sophisticated woman but all Emma saw an Evil Queen who had terrorized her family and cursed this entire town.

"Where is he Regina?" she repeated her earlier question, her grip on her gun tightening.

Regina continued to maintain an infuriating aura of calmness.

"He's in his room, asleep so I would suggest keeping your voices down" the smile she gave them brought Emma over the edge and she pointed her gun at Regina's sneering face.

This didn't faze the Queen.

"Didn't you learn anything from our last encounter?" raising her hand she steadily gripping it into a tightening fist and Emma quickly found that her airways were closing off and her gun dropped from her hand as well as her hands reflexively going to her neck.

"Emma!" without thought Snow nocked an arrow and her experienced mind and eyes took aim and fired.

Regina was prepared for the attack and froze the arrow in mid air, its sharpened arrowhead only inches from her throat.

With a single thought the arrow dropped uselessly to the floor.

Emma's face was turning a sickly pale and her lips converted to a startling ashen blue.

Growling David and Ruby teamed up and charged at her but only managed to get so far before Regina flicked them aside and against the wall.

This attack was followed by Snow, who managed to get in a few hits before she was flung aside as well.

Gold had been waiting in the background for the perfect moment to enter the fight and once the "heroes" were tossed aside he knew that it was time for him to step in.

With a fast push of his hand Regina was thrown back against the side of the stairwell.

Gold's attack had made her lose focus and thus Emma dropped to the floor, her airway opening up and color slowly returned to her face as she coughed and wheezed in air.

The battle between Regina and Gold continued as the Queen rose from the floor and conjured a ball of dark magic and hurled it at the Dark One, hitting him right in the chest but he was powerful enough that it didn't knock him down.

He counter attacked with dark magic streaming from his fingers and hitting their target 90% of the time.

Continuing to be stuck in a coughing fit Emma struggled to lift herself up from the floor.

Snow and David hurried to her side and helped her up from the floor while Ruby threw herself back into the fight and managed to topple Regina to the floor and place some well aimed punches and scratches on her face.

Emma wanted to rejoin the fight as well but David held her back.

"Listen to me, I know you want to make her pay but this is the perfect moment to get Henry and get out of here" he urged, keeping her in place to get his message across.

Logically he was right, with Regina locked in battle the time to get Henry and leave this place were more than ideal. But she was still pissed and that warranted at least one good hit or two.

David and Snow watched as she approached the stairs but grew anxious when she paused near the fight that was raging between Regina and Ruby and Gold who had ganged together.

The need to fight was still strong, enamoring even, but with David's words and the knowledge that Henry wouldn't want that she looked away and forced herself up the stairs.

While she ascended the stairs Regina saw her and sent orb after orb of dark magic at one, one almost blowing her head off, and leaving singe marks on the white walls behind her.

Seeing what she was doing Snow knocked another arrow, took aim and sent the arrow through the air until it sliced clean through her outstretched hand.

Shrieking in pain Regina clutched her bleeding, disfigured hand to her chest. Spinning around she glowered at Snow and used her other hand to send wave after wave after wave of deadly magic at her sworn enemy.

David pushed his wife out of the way and once he was sure she hadn't been hit he looked to Gold.

"I need a sword!" he requested, knowing that the imp could easily conjure one up for him.

Normally, there would be a price to pay but Regina had attacked his son and that was a crime that many had died for.

Doing as David requested a mighty sword with a gold hilt materialized in David's hand.

The familiar weight of the sword brought him back to his fights in the Enchanted Forest and the courage and pride each strike of his sword brought him the strength of a thousand ogres, along with the rage of five hundred dragons.

Twirling the weapon he catalogued each vulnerable spot on Regina's body then raced forward and struck.

Seeing his sword Regina smirked and summoned her own sword, one that was bathed in flames that did not burn her but would burn and maim David if she had her way.

The two swords clanged together as Emma hurried down the deceptively long hallway and searched each room for the one Henry was in.

"Henry?1 Henry, where are you?" she called, anxiously, waiting for a reply.

The longer she went without receiving a response the more anxious she became.

Just as her fears were coming to a boil she finally heard him.

"Mom!" Henry shouted from the other side of his locked door.

Following his calls she ran to his door and tried the knob but found it to be locked.

"Henry stand back! I'm going to try to break the door down!" waiting until she received an ok she took a step back then braced herself and with a hard kick to the center of the door the door thankfully splintered open and into the room.

Stepping over the destroyed door she opened her arms to Henry who eagerly accepted the hug.

"C'mon kid, let's get out here" with much reluctance she released him and led him from the room, down the hall and the stairs.

Emma saw that David was in a sword fight with Regina and she could also see the blood that was dropping from her hand that stained her wounded hand down to her elbow.

Not wanting Henry to see that she quickly led him towards the back door by leading him through the kitchen until they were finally outside.

Regina could sense the moment Henry had left the house and she knew exactly who had taken him: Emma.

Seething she locked eyes with David and delivered a few strong thrusts before faking left and slicing open his shoulder.

The firey sword bit in his fragile tissue and he cried out in agony at the unexpected raw pain and burning flesh.

David had been wounded many times during sword fights, and in a regular duel this wouldn't be considered deadly but Regina's sword was magical and had a fatal venomous bite to it.

Seeing that he was quickly losing strength Snow picked up a vase then snuck up behind Regina and bashed it against her head and was satisfied when she dropped to the floor unconscious.

Rushing to David's side she inspected the wound on his shoulder then took her scarf off and applied pressure to the wound.

She was relieved when she saw that the wound wasn't as severe as she thought it was so she was about to tie her scarf around his shoulder when Gold appeared beside her and she watched in stunned silence as the man leaned on his cane and healed David's wound.

Rising from the floor, with the help of Snow, David nodded in gratitude at the man while Snow gave a quiet "thank you." Gold didn't response and instead walked towards the door. Stepping over Regina as he went.

"We need to get out here before Regina wakes up" Snow stated, following Gold's example.

Agreeing they exited the house and met Emma and Henry in the front yard.

They met Emma and Henry outside on the front lawn and after Snow and David checked their daughter and grandson over, Emma doing the same to them as well, they smartly decided that this wasn't the smartest place for a reunion they began to trek back to the apartment.

It was when they were a block away from Regina's house that Emma suddenly stopped.

The first to notice Emma's abrupt stop was Snow and she walked back to Emma.

"Emma, what is it?' it had to be important if she was reacting this way.

Meeting her mother's gaze she spoke, "we forgot Neal's heart."

How could she let something that precious slip her mind? Letting her heart take control she turned and made a mad dash back towards Regina's house.

~Break~

Regina came to shortly after her enemies had left.

Her head was aching and her hand was almost completely numb.

Rising from the floor she inspected her hand the lifted her good hand over the wound and a misty cloud of purple glided down and healed her wounded hand.

Her other injuries were only mild annoyances so she let them be. Looking around, she surveyed the damage done to her home.

Walls were cracked from bodies hitting them, singe marks were scattered all over the walls, furniture was destroyed and blood stained her once spotless floor.

She didn't have to check to know that Henry was gone.

Her son had been taken from her again and the rage that filled her rivaled any anger she had ever felt before.

They had entered her home, uninvited, and taken the one person in town that she loved and was willing to die for, a huge mistake that she would avenge in spilt blood.

This was far from over.

With unwavering determination she entered her office and went straight to her desk.

Emma may have taken what Regina held most sacred but she had something that was not just cherished by Emma but a certain Dark One as well.

With a plan formulating she unlocked the drawer and took out the box that held Neal's heart.

Opening the box she looked down at the glowing heart and smiled.

If Emma wanted to play with hearts, Regina was more than willing to comply.

After all, she was the reigning champion of stealing and crushing hearts.

Let the game begin.

~Break~

He was aware that whatever Granny was keeping back was serious and hard for her to get out, and as a result he was becoming anxious about what she was going to tell him.

As he was opening his mouth to bet to just answer his question she finally answered him with news that nearly made his mind explode.

"Milah was my daughter" her voice was choked with emotion.

Neal couldn't believe his ears.

It wasn't possible.

It couldn't be.

The time lines were impossible.

No, no she and Ruby had to be mistaken.

It was just a drawing that he had made as a kid so it was bound to be open to interpretation.

Now willing to believe he spoke, "that's not possible. My mother lived and died before your time. There's no way she could your daughter. Maybe the picture I drew resembles **your **Milah but you've made a mistake" he insisted.

Turning his back he walked away from her. Not willing to believe her words.

"I know it's hard to believe, and maybe your right, maybe this is just a case of mistaken identity but please, hear me out" he halted but didn't turn around.

Granny took this as an invitation to continue.

"That necklace is the same one that I gave Milah on her eigth birthday. I had it engraved on the back by the wizard who made it" the memory of the first time she read the message to her daughter interloped with her voice as she recited the words that she had carried with her all these years. Not even the curse that brought them here was enough to make her forget.

"Though the moon may bring anguish, with it, come strength" tears fell from her eyes but she didn't bother wiping them away.

Neal traced the words on the back of the pendent.

His arguments were losing strength and he was having difficulties coming up with ways to word the few, albeit weak, arguments he had left.

"Maybe, maybe my mother came across it..." the fight that had been in him before was leaving him and soon any refutes he had left fizzled out.

The one thing, the most important fact, that was still bothering him was how his mother had traveled from Granny's time to what he would suppose was his papa's time?

Finally turning he was about to voice his last question but Regina's voice entered his mind and all control was taken away from him.

Like all other times Regina had "taken the wheel" he was shut away in a cramped part of his mind but he had no idea of what Regina forced him to do.

Granny watched as the life that once filled her eyes turned off and was filled with a dark emptiness.

She found herself backing up as he approached her. This wasn't Neal. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

The closer he got to her the more aggravated her subdued wolf instincts became. This was a powerful predator. Dark magic tainted its scent.

Bad, very, very bad.

Fight or flee, fight or flee.

Her fight or flee instincts were tumbling around like a washing machine.

When it looked like she would have to make an absolute last second decision he made contact with the invisible shield and was repeatedly shocked that her delayed mind finally put together the memories that there was an invisible shield that separated them.

Red jagged marks blistered his arms, neck and face when he suddenly froze and took a step back.

He was receiving new orders.

Granny knew there was no use in trying to get through to him.

Regina was in control now.

All she could do was watch as he looked around the loft then focused in on the large window above a bed.

Stepping onto the mattress he tore the curtains off then bent over and lifted the bedside table from the ground, a lamp shattered, an alarm clock thudded and miscellaneous items fell to the floor as well.

Taking a step back Neal hurled the furniture through the window and watched people scatter as glass shards and the bedside table crash to the street.

Stepping forward he hunched through the opening, numb to the remaining shards of glass that dug and scratched his skin as he moved.

With no emotions he leaped from the window, much to the horror of the bystanders, and landed directly on his feet. Glass cracking beneath his feet upon impact.

People tried to come and help him, concerned that he may be inured but he brutally shoved and tossed the do-gooders aside.

The bystanders wisely backed off and fled the scene, taking the injured with them.

Listening to the voice in his head he followed her instructions and began the walk for the town line.

~Break~

Emma exploded through the door.

Snow and David were the first to notice that Regina was no longer unconscious on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Snow voiced, looking around.

Without waiting for an answer Emma stormed into Regina's office but found it to be empty. Looking around the room she noticed the wooden box on the immaculately kept desk.

For some reason or another she was drawn to the box and she walked over to it and picked the antique box up.

It was left open and obviously open.

Snow, David, Gold and Ruby entered the room after having the checked the other rooms in the house.

"She's not here. We checked every room" Ruby reported, having used her heightened sense of smell and sight to hunt for her.

Gold had been going through the items in the office but stopped when his eyes zeroed in on the box in Emma's hands.

Striding over to her he snatched the box out of her hands and with a quick examination his frazzled mind supplied the answer to what this box once contained.

"Bae's heart. She took it with her" he uttered.

His already dark eyes turned black with bubbling tar.

Hearing these words Emma's heart boiled with fear.

His heart was gone.

What if...what if Regina had...he couldn't be...

Snow saw the fear and grief consume her daughter and her maternal instincts kicked into overdrive.

Walking to her she took the shaken woman into her arms, knowing that it was what she needed but would never admit to.

While their relationship was still not to the point where Emma felt comfortable calling David and her mom and dad, opening up to them about her past and accepting comfort from them, and Snow wanted and needed to be there for her.

Emma didn't want to give into the soothing embrace but she couldn't help herself.

For so long she had wanted to have this but now that she had been given the gift of parents she was still having trouble trusting..

But it just felt so good.

Giving in, at least this once, she returned the hug and buried her face into her mother's neck, inhaling the scent of raspberries and honey.

"We have to keep thinking positively. We don't know what she 's planning" David joined his family and tenderly kissed Emma on the top of her head, offering his own comfort.

Not having time for their sappy "family hug" Gold spoke up.

"As much tender as this family moment is we need to focus on finding Regina and saving my son. Now she wouldn't just kill him, she would use him as leverage to get Henry back. We ened to figure out she is" taking control of the situation Gold set the box down and headed for the door, knowing that they would follow him.

Knowing that he was right Emma pulled herself away from her parents and walked over to Henry who was staring at a picture of Regina and him.

It had been taken by Snow, before her memories returned, at the school science fair after he won first place for his experiment on how fog was created.

They had both been happy. A mother and son enjoying the event together. Before he found out she was the Evil Queen and the one who had cursed everyone in town, including his grandparents.

After that they had grown apart.

It wasn't that she had been a bad mother, in fact she had been phenomenal, but once Henry stopped giving into her love so easily she had made the mistake of trying to win him back through gifts and over protectiveness once he had found and brought Emma to town.

Her actions against, and the lock and key she had placed him under was a main reason he had retreated from her.

Emma stood before him and waited for Henry to acknowledge her.

"How you doing kid?" she asked, concerned that everything that had happened had finally cracked his fragile mind.

"It's all my fault. If I had never gone to Boston and brought you here my mom wouldn't have done all that horrible things she's done. Magic wouldn't be here and Neal would still have his heart" he sniffed, a black cloud of guilt shadowing him.

Determined not to let him carry this guilt she lifted his chin so that he had to look at her.

"Henry, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Sometimes things happen that we can't control and all we can do now is try to make things right. (She looked over at David and Snow). As a family"

The sentimental moment was interrupted when Emma's phone rang.

Answering the call she didn't check the screen and was unprepared for the panicked voice of Dr. Hopper.

"Emma you need to come back to your apartment! Neal jumped out a window and attacked three people. I don't know what's going on but people are hurt and panicking. We need you down here to calm everyone down" he begged.

Emma inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

"How badly were they hurt? And Neal, how was he?" she hoped for Neal's sake of mind that the people who had been injured were not in serious condition. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"From what I know the most serious injury was a fractured wrist, as for Neal I'm not sure, I was too far away to tell" he answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief, at least there was that small mercy.

"I'll try to be there as soon as I can. Tell people to calm down and assure them that everything is going to be okay"

Now the answer he wanted but knowing it was the best he was going to get he agreed and hung up.

"Who was it?" Snow asked.

They had all only heard her side of the conversation and were greatly concerned at the mention of hurt people and Neal, even Gold had tuned in at the mention of his son.

"Archie, Neal jumped from a window and hurt some people. None of the injuries were too severe but he didn't know if Neal was hurt as well. She's in control of him and she's making him do God knows what!" She relayed.

"I suggest we find out then" storming from the room the others were quick to follow him but as they were approaching the door Regina's office phone began to ring ominously, its shrilling ring echoing in their eardrums.

Henry recognized the ring and turned to walk back into the office but Snow held him back.

The all had a strong feeling as to who the caller was and for whom the call was for.

Gold sighed in annoyance.

It always seemed like just as they were setting out something would always pull them back in.

Emma re-entered the office and approached the ringing phone.

Picking the phone up she brought the receiver to her ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm sure by now your well aware that I've taken Neal's heart, and I've been having loads of fun playing with him. But playtimes over. I'm going to make you a deal, I give you Neal and his heart if you return my son to me. Refuse, and I'll make sure that Neal's death is anything but peaceful. Have we got a deal?" Emma couldn't help but hear Gold in her voice, his deal spinning ways being perfected to a T in every way as she tried to manipulate Emma into giving her what she wanted.

Emma looked over at Henry, his innocent eyes looking straight into her soul.

What Regina was bargaining for was a situation where Emma lost either way. If she refused to give her Henry she would kill Neal and not only take away any chance she and him had of potentially starting over but Henry would lose his father. If she did then Regina would never let her, or Neal and her family see Henry ever again.

She knew that Neal would willingly sacrifice himself for Henry and she would do the same but ever since Neal had come into her life the feelings that she never thought would resurface ached her to the core and the idea that he could be permanently taken away from her was terrifying and heartbreaking.

"Make your choice *savior*, Henry or Neal. You can't have both, I won't allow it. Meet me at the town line in one hour with your choice" she hung up and continued to seethe, her hatred and envy and ugly monster of ink and slime.

With the phone becoming heavy from shock she set the phone down and turned to face her parents.

"She wants to make a trade: Henry for Neal and his heart. We have to meet her in an hour at the town line with our decision" her voice was hollow and her eyes almost lifeless.

Henry's eyes widened. He may only be eleven but he knew what Regina would do to his dad if they refused. He wouldn't let her kill his dad, especially not when he was only just getting to know him.

"I'll do what she wants. That way she won't kill him and I can convince her not to hurt any of you guys if I promise to never leave her again" he insisted, taking this as him time to be a hero and save his family.

Emma felt immense pride at her son's words.

Heroism really did run in this family.

But she wouldn't let him do this.

Neal wouldn't want that and there was no guarantee that even if he did hand himself over she wouldn't kill Neal anyway out of spite.

"I know you want to be a hero kid, but we can't let you do that. As hard and...final as it is, I have to choose you over him. It's what he would want Henry. You can hate me all you want but I can't lose you. I won't" tears fell like rain from her eyes and her voice cracked with every word.

A part of her heart shattered as soon as she decided Neal's fate.

Her mourning had already begun.

Shaking his head the young boy turned and made a run for the door but Ruby caught him, pulling his struggling form into her arms and doing her best to shush him.

Snow had tears in her eyes as well and even David silently mourned.

They were all aware that they could pick up weapon or a spell or two and gang together to try and force her to give them Neal and his heart back but all it would take was the sight of them toting weapons and prepared to fight for her to squeeze Neal's heart to dust.

Emma's eyes flitted from each body in the room when she realized that someone was missing: Gold.

"Where's Gold?" she asked, hoping that maybe hearing his name would bring him out.

No such luck.

They were given their answer by the crashing of furniture.

Following the noise they found Gold in the living room. The phone in the room was off its cradle and the glass coffee table lay in ruins where he had thrown it across the room.

It was obvious that he had been listening in on the call and was irate when he correctly guessed what Emma would decide.

"I'm doing what Neal would want. That has to mean something to you" Emma defended herself.

Everyone in town knew that Gold could be a cruel man but there were a few who knew that he cherished his loved ones, i.e. Bella and Baelfire and he would do anything to keep them happy.

She was hopeful that he would see that his son wouldn't want them to give in.

Her hopes were dashed though by his words, "I have spent centuries looking for him. I helped Regina make this curse to help me be reunited with him! Do you really believe that I'm going to just stand by and let her kill him, all in the sake of saving Henry? He may hate me for the rest of eternity but I won't lose him!" before anyone could move he blinked out of sight and reappeared behind Henry.

His arm wrapped around the boy's neck and pulled him back into his chest.

Emma started to run to them but he flickered out of sight, taking Henry with him.

Knowing where he was going the remaining four fled the home and raced for Emma's car. It would take too long for them to go on foot.

~Break~

Regina stood before the town line with Neal standing beside her in complete silence.

She was maintaining control of him.

Neal's heart beat in her hand as it's glows lit up her face as she waited for her enemies to arrive.

Suddenly the atmosphere rippled and Gold and Henry appeared before her in a bloom of black clouds that faded out.

Seeing Henry she smiled.

"I knew it would be you."

**A/N: What did you think? I purposely left the cliffhanger at the end, I know very mean of me. Please review and I will do my best to update as soon as I can!**


	12. Blood, Bullets and Tears Pt 1

**Hey guys, I know it has been forever since I last updated but this chapter was really bugging me. I kept going back to it and rewriting it then going back and rewriting it again. Finally, I have a chapter that I am proud of and I hope you feel the same.**

**FYI: It is my birthday today so I guess happy birthday to me and as a party favor for you all, here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon, any of its characters or dialogue. But if I did, then Neal would show up on my doorstep and…well…let your imagination fly!**

**Also, just so this story works out completely disregard episode 2x07 of OUAT. Otherwise the story doesn't work. **

**Enjoy!**

Granny had been agonizing over how Milah could have gone back in time. It would have to have been by magic and it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities so she had no reason to discard the idea.

From memory she could only think of a few people/beings that could possibly perform a spell that could send people back in time. Regina, The Dark One and the Blue Fairy. Regina would have only been a child herself so it couldn't have been her so that only left The Dark One and the Blue Fairy. She highly doubted that it was The Dark One because he would have been aware of what Milah and consequently his own son was and unless the deal had been that she marry him and give him a child, which she highly doubted, then the only lead she had left was the Blue Fairy.

It wasn't a sound theory, it could be possible that it was in fact the work of The Dark One or another powerful individual, but it was all she had to go on.

The Blue Fairy had been around for centuries, even longer than Rumplestiltskin, and if it wasn't her that had sent Milah back in time then maybe she would know who did.

Her mind made up she set off for the only church in town.

While she walked her mind continued to turmoil over Neal and Henry. She had no doubts that Emma would rescue Henry in time but she wasn't so sure that the same could be said for Neal. She had watched as Regina had taken control of Neal and could only speculate what she planned to do with him.

Since she didn't own a cell phone and was in such a hurry to get to the church she didn't have enough time to stop by the diner and use the phone there to get an update from Red on what was going on or to tell her what she was going to do.

The chaos Neal's abrupt exit had caused was still in the process of getting cleaned up and she couldn't help but feel more concern for Neal than the people who had witnessed the incident. Even before the real identity of his mother had been uncovered she had felt an instant connection to the young man the moment had first spoken to him and she knew that Red felt the connection as well.

Finally reaching the church she took two steps at a time she was soon entering the candle lit church, the heavy glass paned door shutting behind her. The further she walked into the church, she realized that she seemed to be the only soul there.

Accessing her diluted wolf senses she listened to the sounds that filtered through the air. There was a heartbeat close by, not distressed and listening closer to the other noises she could hear her whispering a prayer.

Following the beating heart and the continued whispering she found Mother Superior, also known as The Blue Fairy, lighting a candle and drawing the cross in the air as she said her goodnight prayer.

"Mother Superior. Blue. I need to speak with you about a very important matter" ending her prayer she turned to face Granny and approached her.

"How may I be of assistance to you?" she sat down at a pillar and waited for Granny to sit down beside her.

Granny and the Blue Fairy couldn't be described as "friends" more like "allies". They had fought and worked together before but they had never discussed anything besides protecting the kingdom from Regina.

If the Blue Fairy had done something to send Milah back in time she had better have an incredibly good reason and another one for never telling Granny what she had done.

"In all the centuries that you have been alive did you ever receive a call for help from my daughter Milah?" the name had an effect on the woman and she looked down at her lap, her hands playing with the rosary around her neck.

Her silence was all the confirmation Granny needed.

"What did she wish for?" in her own mind Granny went back to the last night she had seen her daughter.

~Break~

~_Fairy tale land that was~_

Widow Lucas raised the knife and clopped the chicken's head off then set to work on plucking the carcass for dinner.

Her eyes continuously roamed to the darkening sky and the approaching moon making her aging body feel on edge. It wasn't just the coming moon that had her distressed it was also because her only child, Milah, had yet to return from collecting mushrooms for the stew. Mushrooms grew in the forest that surrounded their home and would only take a short amount of time to pick a full basket's worth and return. She had sent Milah out when the sun was still high but now the sun had nearly set and still had not returned.

Chopping the chicken up into chunks she deposited the chunks into the pot over the burning fire then picked up a spoon and stirred the meat around before turning and slicing the carrots, potatoes and onions.

Her eyes strayed to the window once more and she saw that the sun was nearly gone. The moon would be up soon. She fingered her enchanted ring, the one her departed husband had made for her by the same wizard who had made Milah's necklace.

Approaching laughter and voices caused her ears to perk up at the familiar voice of her daughter who seemed to be talking to someone. Without putting the knife down she strode to the door and swung it open to show her Milah laughing with a strange man that had a wolfish grin on his dirt caked face.

"Milah, get in this house now!" she ordered, her eyes staying on the nameless man beside her.

Smelling the air she was not at all surprised to find that he reeked of wolves and alcohol and this served to infuriate her further. Looking to her daughter she noted the stench of alcohol on her as well and from the leering look she was giving the man, more than just drinking had been going on.

The man whispered something in her ear and Granny didn't have to listen in to know that it was something lewd from the raucous laughter and blush that came from Milah.

Growling she marched from the house and grabbed her by the arm and tried to lead her back to the house but the young woman fought her hold off and returned to the man's side.

"You can't control me! I'm not a little girl anymore and I don't need to put with your rules!" she spat, and in an act of rage forcibly threw the mushroom filled basket at her. The basket just missed hitting her head.

The creaking of wood alerted them to a new audience followed by the unsure voice of a little girl.

"Mama?" the voice of her child was enough to bring her out of her drunken haze and she looked over her mother's shoulder at her young daughter, Red.

"Your right, you're not a little girl anymore, you're a grown woman and a mother. Now stop this nonsense and come inside" Granny stated, knowing that the presence of Red was the light that needed to be shone to get through to her.

Pulling away from the man she tried to fix herself up by patting the dirt off her dress and face along with picking the twigs out of her hair. Once she was presentable enough she moved past her mother and went to her young daughter.

"Red, honey, go back inside and set the table for dinner. Granny and I will be inside soon" listening to her soothing voice Red nodded and went back inside the small, cozy home to do as her mama said.

Turning back around she ignored Granny's almost smug look and made eye contact with her companion and shook her head she waved him off. Getting the message he tilted his head in farewell then with one cold look at Granny ran off.

Granny looked up at the sky at the glowing full moon. It was time to go inside and lock themselves in for the night.

Marching inside she hauled Milah in as well and shut the door behind them and quickly put the double lock in place.

Red was seated at the table playing with her doll and was oblivious to the tension between her Granny and mama.

"I told you to collect the mushrooms and come straight back! You went to the brothel again, didn't you?" she accused, past being tired with her daughter's blatant defiance.

Milah threw her hands up in annoyance, "yes I did! At least there I can get away from the self-loathing that consumes this house!" she exclaimed, turning her back on Granny and stalking into her and Red's room.

Not willing to let her have the last word Granny followed and the argument continued.

"Everything I do, I do to protect this family! Giving in could mean the end to our humanity and I refuse to let you, Red or myself go down that road. If your father could see you now I dare to think he would die once more" she was doing her best to lower her voice, not wanting Red to overhear them further.

It was a low blow and they both knew it but that didn't prevent Milah from her next stance.

"You may be willing to spend the rest of your days as a tamed, worthless human but I won't, I can't. I was born a wolf mother. I have tried to be like you, for Red's sake but I can't do it anymore. Every full moon the spirit of the woods calls to me and for every night that I have to turn away another piece of my soul dies" she confessed, all anger having left her voice to be replaced with sorrow.

Granny had always known that her daughter was an essence of the forest and it was only a matter of time before nature beckoned her to enter its embrace and shed her human façade.

She had prayed that this day would never come.

"You would abandon your daughter for you own selfish needs?" she didn't even attempt to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Tears threatened to fall from her hazel eyes.

"She's better off without me. Maybe she'll be able to handle the life of a human" Granny could hear the heart ache in her words but she was still angry with the choice she was about to make.

The mother in her though was not yet willing to give up on her child just yet.

"Please Milah, don't be so rash. Take a few days to think about this and then if you still believe that this is what you must do then I won't stop you" Granny bartered, hoping that she would listen to her suggestion.

Milah was silent as she thought over her mother's words, after a few minutes she spoke.

"All right mother, I'll do as you wish. But if I do decide to leave, you have to promise that you'll let me leave and won't go looking for me" she accepted, adding her own addition to the deal.

Knowing that it was the only way this argument was going to end peacefully Granny agreed.

With the verbal war ending in a truce Milah and Granny went back into the main room and finished the last few preparations for dinner.

A few days did not go by, nor a complete night. The following morning Milah was gone and all that she left behind was a note for Granny with this message:

"**I'm sorry. I can no longer live this lie. Please take care of Red and make sure that she knows I do love her but never tell her the truth of where I have gone.**

**All my love,**

**Milah"**

_~Present Time~_

Looking back up at her Mother Superior spoke.

"Your daughter did summon me. She was very distressed and hurt. She told me that the pack she had been with had killed and raided an entire village. Their horrified screams haunted her dreams and consciousness. I remember how terrified she was…"

_~Fairy Tale Land That Was~_

Milah curled herself up in the shelter that she had made from branches, mud and leaves. Rain fell from the heavens and soaked the earth.

She had been running for miles, the bottoms of her feet were bloody and caked in mud and her clothes were soaked from the rainfall. Her face and arms were scratched and bruised from branches and leaves whipping her as she moved to put as much distance between her and angry pack that was chasing her.

Her heart was still hammering and each breath a struggle.

What was she going to do now?

She couldn't go back to her mother, no matter how terrifying and hard her situation was she could never return there. She didn't belong there anymore.

Looking up at the weeping clouds she closed her eyes and opened her heart.

"Blue Fairy, I'm in desperate need of your help. With all the goodness in my heart I beg for your audience" sending the message out she opened her eyes and waited in hopeful silence for the Blue Fairy to answer her call.

A violent shiver wracked her body and she rubbed her arms and legs to warm her body up.

She was startled when a fire suddenly crackled to life and she looked up to see the small shimmering form of the Blue Fairy.

"Blue Fairy, you heard me" she had never been so happy to see another being.

"Yes. You have been through so much and seen so many terrors. You wish to go to a place where the horrors you've witnessed have not yet been committed" she spoke in her soothing yet all-knowing voice.

Milah scooted closer to the fire and warmed her hands and chilled feet.

"Is it possible?" she knew that there were other worlds out there but she didn't want to travel to them and have to learn new, potentially strange ways.

The Blue Fairy knew of a way but it did not come without consequences.

"There is a way but it comes at a price. I can send you back in time, to a place where the horrors you've seen have not been committed but you can never return to your own time and in addition to that, all memories of this life, excluding your wolf, will be erased. Are you willing to pay this price?" she cautioned, understanding if the price was too high.

She would forget everything? Her friends and family, all gone?

Her mother and Red came to mind, the thought that she would forget them seemed absurd, how could she ever forget two of the most important people in her life? The woman who gave birth to her and her own child. She would miss them both terribly but as she constantly told herself, she could never go back to them, not after having left them so abruptly and without a goodbye.

This could be looked at as a blessing. No longer would she be tortured with the memories of her mother and the daughter she left behind. She could be free.

Coming to a decision she gave her answer, "yes, I accept the consequences. Take me away from this place."

Nodding, Blue motioned for Milah to stand and waited until she was standing to give her a vial filled with a glowing turquoise liquid.

"Take this potion and empty it into the lake that is beyond that hill. Wait until the water has turned purple then submerge yourself in the water. The water will then transport yourself to a time that once was. Good luck, and goodbye."

Milah watched as the fairy flew away, a trail of sparkling blue magic trailing behind her.

_~Present Time~_

"…From my knowledge I know that she arrived there safely and built a life for herself. I am sorry that I never told you" she concluded, aware the damage of not knowing what happened to a child and she felt sick at the pain she knew she had helped prolong.

Granny didn't know how to react to this.

The Blue Fairy had sent her daughter back in time, her mind supplied that she was only telling her this now because she had confronted her with it, otherwise Granny probably would have never known.

Though she knew the answer already she had to hear it from the only person who could confirm her beliefs.

"Did she and Rumpelstiltskin have a son?" Granny uttered, needing to hear the words from the fairy herself.

Mother Superior sighed and met her gaze.

"Yes, and I'm sure you are already aware that the man who has come to town, Neal Cassiday, is Milah's son, your grandson" she watched as Granny absorbed the confession and was worried when she stood and looked down at her in silence.

The Blue Fairy was filled with anxiety at the silent, tense stare down. Granny was known for being kind of a hot head and was very protective of her friends and family.

"I don't blame you for the choice my daughter made. As much as it pains me to say this, I lost Milah long before she made that deal with you. I can take comfort in the thought that she at least found some happiness, even if it was with that man. Thank you for telling me Blue. Have a goodnight" she turned then walked out of the church.

It did occur to her that she should have asked how she had died but then thought better of it. That was something that she would prefer not to know.

Having gained the knowledge she now possessed Granny was fully hit with the undeniable proof that Neal was her grandson and Red's brother.

With this in mind Granny rushed to the diner to make a call to Red.

~Break~

Red's phone went off and she dug the ringing device out from her pocket. Seeing it was the diner she quickly answered.

"Granny?" she answered, not able to think of anyone else who would be calling her at this time.

Emma looked at her in the rearview mirror then returned her attention to the road.

"Where are you?" Granny asked, wondering if they had found Henry yet.

"We're in Emma's car headed for the town line. Gold took Henry to make a trade for Neal and his heart, we're trying to get there before either leaves" she caught Granny up.

Granny glared at the air.

She could understand Gold's need to save his son, if she had been in his place she would have had a hard time doing the right thing as well but some part of him had to know that Neal would never want his son to be given over to that woman.

Granny didn't have to ask to know that the decision Emma had made was to refuse the trade and this had brought Gold over the edge and he had acted out of desperation.

And in a way Regina had as well, and was only doing what she thought was necessary to get Henry back.

She was seeing this all from a parent' s point of view and to a degree found that she may do some questionable acts as well in order to keep her loved ones safe.

She could have chosen a better time to tell Ruby that Blue had confirmed their suspicions but if this was the last time that she ever saw Neal alive it should at least be with the knowledge that they were brother and sister.

"I spoke to Mother Superior and she validated our beliefs: Neal's mother was your mother. He's your brother Red" she was met with silence and was sure that Red was in shock from the news.

Red was at a loss for words. She had been aware that this was a possibility but to finally have the confirmation that Neal truly was her brother was still overwhelming and now she had to deal with possibly losing him before she truly got to know him.

Her wolf whined and pawed at her mind, sharing her sympathies at the potential loss of a pack mate. There was still the underlying need to establish an alpha but her wolf was subdued in mourning.

"Thank you for telling me Granny. I'll tell you the outcome later" she said, then hung up before Granny could try and console her.

Snow noticed the ashen look on Red's face and voiced her concern.

"Red, what's wrong? What did Granny want?" she inquired.

It had to have been something earth shattering to have gotten this reaction from Red.

Red looked over at Emma then back at Snow.

She knew that now was definitely not an appropriate time to reveal that Neal was her brother because then they would know that not only was Henry most likely going to lose his father but that Granny and Red were losing a grandson and a brother.

The choice had been difficult enough to make before and she knew that if she told them the truth they would question their decision.

A not so random but long time coming thought then struck her: Henry was her nephew. She should have put this together sooner but with everything going on she hadn't even considered her new position in Henry's life.

How was he going to feel about this? Losing a father but gaining an aunt? It wasn't a very good trade off but she would do her best to help him.

Mentally shaking her head she stopped herself from going any further. No, we don't what will happen yet. We could still save both of them, all we have to do is keep thinking positively and hopefully the fates will lay out a future that showed them all alive and well in the end.

"Red?"

Coming out of her thoughts she looked back at Snow.

"She told me that she wishes us the best of luck and to get Henry back" it was a lie and Snow knew it but they had finally arrived at the town line.

Stopping the car they all piled out and ran towards Regina and Gold with their hostages Henry and Neal.

They had made it in time, they weren't too late.

"Gold step away from Regina and give us Henry back!" Emma ordered as they approached the four.

Regina glared, "that's the last thing he's going to do Ms. Swann like me he's willing to do absolutely anything to save his son and he knows that if he doesn't hand Henry over I will kill Neal" to prove her point she applied pressure to Neal's heart and while his body was wracked in malady not a sound escaped him. Regina had ordered him to stay still and not make a sound.

"Enough!" Gold yelled, the sight of his son silently suffering breaking his usual non-caring persona.

She let up on the heart and the pain that laced Neal's body halted.

"You forget one thing deary, I also have your son. All it would take is a simple crack of his neck and he'll be no more or I can always reach into his chest and crush his heart" he threatened, his hand tracing Henry's fragile neck.

At hearing this both Regina and the group behind Gold became enraged.

"You so much as harm a hair on his head I will kill you where you stand!" for once both Emma and Regina were on the same page.

Henry started his struggling up again and Gold tightened his hold, the older man actually deceptively strong even without magic.

With the glare still dominating her otherwise beautiful face Regina conceded.

"You've have made your point Rumple. I threatened your son, you've threatened mine. Now how about we finish this deal?" a dark grin took over Gold's face.

"I thought you'd never ask" seeing that the deal was about to go down Emma raised her gun and fired off two shots up into the night sky.

Gold sighed dramatically.

"Always with the dramatics. You know Ms. Swan if you think about it with this deal at least you will have the knowledge that your son is alive" he stated.

Not wanting to delay any longer he returned his attention to Regina.

"I'm not going to stand around and let this happen" her eyes filled with fire Emma stalked to the four but before she could get another word out Regina raised her free hand and Emma's body froze, her mind still active but her body glued in place.

Seeing that her daughter had failed and furious at what Regina had done Snow nocked an arrow and with a nod at David he raised his sword. Red catching on to their plan prepared as well.

Her eyes locked on her target Snow fired off an arrow but before it could make contact Regina caught it with her magical reflexes before it could puncture her chest.

David attempted to rush the Queen but she cast a spell that enchanted a tree and its branches extended out, wrapped around him and pulled him into its embrace.

He jerked and tried to squeeze his way out but the branches only tightened their hold. He was trapped.

With her attention occupied Rumple attempted to use magic to get Neal's heart away from her but Regina caught on to what he was doing and applied more pressure to the heart until it was in danger of turning to dust.

"Nice try Rumple but not good enough" she gloated.

Seeing the waves of pain that were passing through Neal's eyes Ruby could no longer hold herself back.

Snow meanwhile was continuing to fight, this time taking out the dagger that she kept in her quiver and charged the Queen but she was swatted away like an annoying fly.

Seething with rage Rumple was about to extract some pain of his on young Henry but a rumbling growl behind him gave him pause.

Regina and Gold both turned and found that Red had removed her enchanted cloak and was in the short process of transitioning into a wolf.

Her human skin melted off her body and the form of the wolf rose from the ashes and expanded across the blank canvass. In a matter of seconds a beautiful black wolf took the place of Red and growled warningly at the humans around it.

The presence of the wolf inspired Regina so before the wolf could pounce she ordered Neal to turn into his wolf.

Taking the necklace off the change overtook him in the same matter that it had taken Red.

Gold could only watch as his son transformed into a black and gray wolf.

For the first time he found himself at a loss for words.

There was no more denying it. Bae was a werewolf which meant that he could no longer deny that Milah had been one as well.

Returning his own threatening growl Neal's wolf lunged itself at Red's wolf and the two met in a gnashing of teeth and sharpened claws, both breaking skin of the other and eliciting howls of pain and fury.

Neal and Ruby tumbled around on the road, switching from Red being on top, scratching and biting at Neal and vice versa.

Their human minds had been shut off and their wolf minds had complete reign.

While the two wolves fought Gold took this time to make his move. Tossing Henry to the side Gold attacked Regina and tackled her to the road with surprise, both valiantly trying to prevent themselves from going over the line.

The heart had fallen from Regina's hold and fell to the ground, its harsh landing having an effect on Neal's wolf and causing it to lose its hold on Red's wolf, giving her wolf the advantage to bite down on his arm.

Howling in surprise and pain Neal's wolf struck Ruby's wolf across the face, its claws raking across the other wolf's skin and leaving behind three bloody lines, almost identical to the ones Neal had received earlier.

Regina head butted Gold and when that sent him off her she continued her assault and sent three waves of crackling magic at him that wrapped around his body and electrocuted him.

The tentacles held him in the air as Regina picked herself up and grabbed Neal's heart off the road and sneered up at him.

"Looks like I win Rumple, and now I'm going to make you watch as I kill your son" just as she was about to crush Neal's heart she was unprepared for the attack that happened, and especially by whom.

Henry had been trying to free Emma from the spell but was having no luck.

He was still in shock over seeing Neal, his dad, turn into a wolf and attack Ruby.

His book of fairytales never showed him that he was a werewolf like Ruby and while he was hurt and a little angry that Neal never told him being the eleven year old that he was he was curious and a little excited to know if he would turn into a wolf someday as well.

Momentarily giving up on freeing Emma he turned back to the fight happening between Regina and Gold.

Henry was beyond saddened by his mother's actions. She had promised him that she would try to be a better person but yet she had continued her evil ways and had only gotten worse.

Henry knew that there was good in Regina, he had seen it as she raised him and he would always love her but she was hurting the people he loved and he couldn't stand by and let her do this.

It was time for him to be the hero.

Seeing his chance when her back was turned to him he picked up David's fallen sword. The weapon was heavier than it looked but he managed to square his shoulders and lift the sword off the ground and bumped her in the back with the point.

She felt the pressure and turned. She was about to attack but stopped herself when she saw it was Henry.

Regina looked down at her eleven year old son, the sword he held was almost as tall as him. The weapon Shook in his hands from both the weight and nervousness and while his body trembled his eyes held determination.

Even though he had a weapon pointed at her she couldn't help but feel a little pride.

Henry was standing up to her.

"Henry put the sword down, you might hurt yourself" she cautioned, the situation not putting away her motherly instincts.

He shook his head. "No, not until you give Neal his heart back and leave my family alone" he ordered, his voice firm.

"I can't do that Henry, Neal's heart is my only leverage, without it, I have no way to get you back" her voice was not as sure as it had once been now that she was facing down her own son.

Henry's expression changed to that of pity and sadness. "You don't need leverage mom. All I want is for you to stop depending on magic so much and to not try and buy my love. I just want my mom back, not the Evil Queen" his words were worse than daggers to the heart.

Neal's earlier words did in fact come back to haunt her: "The only person keeping him from you, is yourself."

Looking around at the destruction she had helped cause and the heartbroken look on Henry's face, for once she actually found herself feeling like the Evil Queen.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to get her happy ending, not be guilted into seeing the light.

With sorrow crippling her dark heart she looked back down at Henry and with a shaking hand held the heart out for him to take.

Still a little unsure about her motives but wanting to trust her he slowly lowered the sword and dropped it to the ground then took the offered heart.

"Thank you" unable to hold himself back he walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her middle.

In shock that he would still be willing to give her this affection she hugged him back just as fiercely.

"I'm sorry" she spoke, tears falling from her eyes.

A loud howl followed by whimpers of pain gained their attention and both turned in time to see Neal bite down into Red's shoulder then carelessly toss her to the side.

Both wolves were covered in bites and scratches, blood glistening on their furs and the road.

Terrified for the safety of her son she brought him back into her arms and transported them back to her home.

She knew that there were other options but the moment she laid eyes on the sharp, bloody canines of the ravenous wolf her gut reaction was to get Henry as far away from danger as possible.

~Break~

While Emma was held captive by the spell all she was able to do was watch from the corner of her eye as Neal and Ruby fought.

Watching Neal turn into a wolf had been both awe inspiring and terrifying. Even with the knowledge that he was a dangerous, out of control beast, she found herself, oddly enough, even more attracted to him. She was turning into a real cliché; Neal was the dangerous bad boy and she was the girl next door, kind of anyway.

It was when Neal was preparing to go in for the kill that she tripled her efforts of trying to escape.

Everyone kept telling her that she supposedly had this powerful magic inside of her, the only problem was that no one had taught her how to access that magic.

Remembering that anger was usually a good motivator she thought of Regina and all the crap that she had put her through. While the memories did piss her off she was still unable to move.

Okay, maybe she wasn't grasping onto the right memory.

She moved on to Gold. There were plenty of memories to elicit feelings from but it wasn't until memories of Neal crept into her thoughts that a new wave of emotions and memories swept over her.

The memory of their first meeting, they're first kiss.

And all their "adventures" spun together like a spinning wheel of hope and young love.

She could feel the spell begin to crack and just as she started to focus on other similar memories the spell popped and she was free.

While her mind was still mainly focused on Neal her thoughts would still go to Henry so in order to calm a part of her frantic mind she looked around for him but when she didn't see him or Regina her panic state increased in fear that Regina had taken her son again. Just as she was opening her mouth to call out for him in hope that he was just out of sight the pain filled whimpering of Ruby's wolf and dominating growls of Neal's wolf snatched her attention back to the fight going on.

With determination she moved towards the wolves.

"Hey!" her loud, commanding voice caught Neal's attention and turned his head to face her, his teeth bared as he sent her a threatening growl.

"Neal, I know you're in there somewhere. Regina and the wolf can't have complete control over you" she didn't want to have to hurt him but it was starting to look like she might not have a choice.

When he continued to approach her she raised her gun and aimed the barrel at him.

Please God, don't make her shoot.

Red's wolf saw that Neal's wolf was about to lunge for Emma's throat so she pulled herself up and pounced on his back, digging her claws into his back.

Neal howled and snarled, snapping his teeth at Ruby and trying to flip her wolf off his wolf's back.

When Ruby could no longer hold on she was whipped off and collided with the unforgiving gravel.

His attention was on Ruby again and he stalked towards her, his eyes on the pulse in her neck.

Before she could get out of the way Neal jumped on top of her.

She did her best to fight him off but the blood loss was getting to her and her movements were becoming sluggish.

When it seemed like her time was coming to an end she closed her eyes and braced herself for death, but instead of feeling his teeth tear a chunk out of her neck she heard a shot ring out.

Opening her eyes she watched as a pool of blood collected on his chest where the bullet had struck.

That wasn't enough to take him down though.

After getting over the shock he attempted to go for her throat once more but two more shots were fired, each connecting with his stomach and side.

Whirling around Neal was met with the image of Emma, tears trickling down from her eyes and smoking gun aimed at him.

Her finger quaked over the trigger.

"Neal, please, don't make me do this" her voice cracked with tears and she took a step back.

Blood continued to gush from the collection of wounds he received but yet he continued to stay upright.

Her nightmare of having to take another shot was starting to become a terrifying possibility when he kept getting closer and closer.

"Neal…" she whimpered.

Her prayers were answered in the cruelest way.

The blood loss was finally having an effect on him when his movements became sluggish and he swayed side to side until his vision blurred and he collapsed.

Emma was still trembling but she lowered her gun and slowly approached the wounded werewolf.

His eyes were struggling to stay open and his breathing was slowing down.

Collapsing to her knees she dropped the gun and ran a soothing hand across his blood drenched fur, her stomach rolling at the blood that dampened her hand.

Oh God, Neal.

Oh, God…..

**A/N: What did you guys think? I know, another cliff hanger but trust me when I say that part two is even better and worth the wait. Please review guys, think of it as a birthday present to me!**


	13. Depressing News (not an update)

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and honestly with the pretty much confirmed fact that Neal is going to die in the third season I'm not planning on watching the show anymore and it's kind of too depressing to keep writing this fiction. Unless the gods (or writers as they are) show me otherwise continuing this story is just too depressing. **

**Maybe I will finish, maybe I won't. **

**I don't know, he's my favorite character and the only reason I watch the show so with him gone, my inspiration my is disintegrating. :(**


End file.
